


El Trato

by GSkywalker



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSkywalker/pseuds/GSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil acude a Erebor para ofrecerle a Thrór, el Rey Bajo la Montaña, sus más altos servicios políticos, a cambio de que el Rey Enano le conceda su muy inusual deseo. Thorin/Thranduil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro de reyes

Sus largos pasos hicieron eco por el colosal salón. Ninguno de sus guardias le acompañaba, había pedido ver al rey de Erebor en privado, audiencia que no había sido fácil de conseguir, aún siendo él mismo, el rey de Mirkwood, quien se había encargado de solicitarla.

Observó a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la gran sala, crucería de dimensiones desmesuradas construida con la excepcional destreza de los Enanos, capaces de transformar a las mismas montañas en verdaderos palacios de reyes. A pesar de estar bajo la montaña, el salón estaba agradablemente iluminado; Thranduil trataba de mostrarse impasible ante todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Enanos, pero habían ciertas cosas como su asombrosa arquitectura y manipulación de metales que le obligaban a visitar sus tierras periódicamente, tanto para deleitarse –secretamente- de sus logros arquitectónicos, como para comprar piedras preciosas que los Enanos extraían de las minas.

Sin embargo, su visita en esta ocasión tenía otros motivos, de los que se había empeñado en mantener en secreto, razón por la que el rey Thrór se había mostrado casi inaccesible a su petición privada de audiencia. Casi. Thranduil sabía que el rey no podría negarle una reunión, las buenas relaciones entre ambas partes eran indispensables para cuestiones de comercio y alianzas ante cualquier amenaza, por lo que Thrór no tuvo otra opción más que acceder a las inusuales peticiones del rey Elfo.

El que Thranduil hubiese recorrido millas de distancia para llegar a Erebor se debía a una rara obsesión desarrollada no hace mucho. Al joven Enano lo había visto pocas veces, no se presentaba ante su persona a menos que fuese en una visita oficial, cosa que no era muy común. Antes de aquel encuentro que tuvo lugar en los grandes y antiguos salones de Mirkwood, Thranduil lo recordaba como un chiquillo malcriado de largos cabellos y escaza -en comparación con un Enano adulto- barba oscura. Aunque admitía que en realidad nunca le había prestado atención. No fue hasta esa tarde en la que un grupo de Enanos comerciantes habían llegado a su reino y se presentaron ante él para solicitar el debido permiso para ingresar a su territorio. Lo notó de inmediato. No era un simple comerciante, aunque pretendía vestir como uno. Su rostro, su porte y principalmente su impertinencia que demostraba ante la vista del rey eran propios de un linaje Real; sin embargo, Thranduil no mencionó nada al respecto, pero fue incapaz olvidarlo.

Como bajo una especie de hechizo, corrió hasta Erebor una semana después, en busca de aquel Enano. Como bien lo dedujo, era el nieto de Thrór e hijo de Thráin, próximo heredero al trono después de su padre, quien tenía la rara costumbre de aventurarse a la menor oportunidad con los comerciantes a recorrer lejanas rutas.

"Thorin." – murmuró en voz lo suficientemente baja para evitar el eco en el salón.

Las palabras cruzadas con el príncipe fueron pocas las veces que se encontraron, gélida cortesía entre ambas partes, como parecía ser el factor determinante en las relaciones entre Enanos y Elfos. Sentía especial molestia por el orgullo del Enano, que parecía sobrepasar los niveles de su padre y abuelo, llegando a entrechocar con el del mismo Thranduil, quien también se negaba a ceder.

Llegó frente al colosal trono del Rey. Tal y como fue solicitado, no había un solo guardia alrededor capaz de escuchar lo que ahí se dijera. – Thrór hijo de Dáin y Rey Bajo la Montaña de Erebor – comenzó observando al Enano a los ojos – Yo, Thranduil hijo de Oropher y Rey de Mirkwood me presento a nuestra audiencia a la fecha y hora acordadas. – exclamó con toda la educación y respeto que le fue posible concebir. Le ofendía la insolente mirada del Enano desde las alturas de su trono – me gustaría verlo de pie, frente a mi; así no luce tan magnífico como se imagina – dijo para sus adentros mientras le devolvía la mirada desafiante. Sin embargo, su situación le obligaba a mantenerse dentro de los límites. Estaba frente al rey del castillo que pisaba y estaba a punto de anunciar una solicitud un tanto inesperada.

\- Bienvenido a Erebor, rey Thranduil hijo de Oropher. – contestó Thrór con gélida cortesía - No he sido informado de la razón de su honorable visita, por lo que para satisfacer mi creciente curiosidad, sería un verdadero placer para mí si su noble persona diera por iniciada la audiencia.

Thranduil se tomó unos segundos para escoger sus palabras, sabía que la petición era sencillamente una locura, pero no daría un solo paso atrás hasta que se le fuese concedida.

\- He recorrido un largo camino desde Mirkwood y solicitado una audiencia privada con el Rey Bajo la Montaña porque mi deseo es discutir ciertos acuerdos que podrían llegar a beneficiar en gran medida a nuestros reinos.

\- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que ha venido a decir. -contestó Thrór con su potente voz, expectante.

\- Pongo a su completa disposición dos mil guerreros elfos ahora mismo, en tiempos de paz, para que el rey de Erebor haga de ellos lo que más crea conveniente; así mismo, doy palabra de mi juramento de que si tiempos más oscuros se acercasen algún día, los elfos de Mirkwood acudirán a la ayuda de Erebor de inmediato. Además, el paso libre para todo su pueblo por mis territorios, finalmente como dos reinos hermanos.

Thrór se inclinó sobre su silla, incrédulo - ¿Y por qué razón el rey de Mirkwood brinda tan generoso ofrecimiento?

\- Porque a cambio quiero como pupilo a tu nieto, Thorin. – respondió, directo al grano. Observó como los ojos de Thrór se abrían como platos y luego se entrecerraban para dar paso a una genuina desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó sentándose a la orilla del trono.

Ahí estaba. Finalmente la ridícula etiqueta había desaparecido. Podían comenzar a negociar.

\- Nada más que eso. Lo quiero como pupilo. No es tu heredero más próximo|

\- Pero ES mi heredero. Después de su padre claro, pero lo es. No puedo dispensar de él así como así. No quisiera atreverme a pensar que tienes objetivos más oscuros.

\- ¿Y a mí que más podría interesarme? ¿Tu reino? Por favor – dijo con desdén adivinando sus pensamientos – las montañas no atraen mi atención en absoluto, señor de Erebor.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué más pretendes llevarte al que algún día heredará mi corona? ¿Para dejar a Erebor sin un Rey? – las mejillas regordetas y la enorme nariz se enrojecieron de rabia. El Rey Bajo la Montaña ya no parecía tan majestuoso.

\- No será de por vida. -"viejo idiota" quiso añadir – Como ya lo dije tantas veces, lo quiero como pupilo, solo por un tiempo –"el que me plazca."

\- Citando parte de tus pintorescas palabras: "mi deseo es discutir ciertos acuerdos que podrían llegar a beneficiar en gran medida a nuestros reinos." ¿En qué podría beneficiarte el hecho de que envíe a mi sobrino como pupilo a tu reino? A parte de proporcionarte una boca más que alimentar, que vale por diez de tus elfos.

\- Las relaciones entre nuestra gente nunca han sido las mejores, debemos aceptarlo. Y que mejor forma de demostrar la completa disposición para reparar esa alianza que siempre parece pender de un hilo, que fortaleciendo nuestras relaciones, yo generosamente te doy dos mil elfos para que te sirvan con absoluta lealtad, y tú, demostrando tu confianza en mi gente, nos envías a tu joven príncipe como pupilo a mi castillo.

\- ¿Y yo por qué no tengo derecho a reclamar a cambio de mi nieto a tu hijo, Legolas? ¿No sería más apropiado? Y más justo.

\- Si crees que te sirve de algo un pequeño elfo "aparte de proporcionarte una boca más que alimentar", a dos mil guerreros, entonces no encuentro razón para negarme. – Odiaba la idea, la detestaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Enviar a Legolas a vivir entre Enanos era inimaginable… una horrenda desgracia. Sin embargo, sabía que Thrór tomaría la opción que más le convenía. El viejo Rey meditó un instante, que a Thranduil le pareció eterno, y luego contestó – La propuesta es tentativa. Dos mil manos útiles no están de más, pero no puedo tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Dado que no es una solicitud de urgencia, ni en la que dependa la seguridad de mi reino, puedo tomarme la libertad de meditarlo un poco más.

\- Entonces no tengo nada más que decir. – sabía que no obtendría una respuesta inmediata, y que seguramente no tomaría la decisión sin antes escuchar lo que Thorin tenía que decir. Thranduil no planeaba ser tan evasivo con el joven príncipe, para él, las cosas serían planteadas claras.


	2. Acuerdos secretos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil invita a Thorin a reunirse con él en la intimidad de sus aposentos. El Elfo le propone un trato ligeramente distinto al que le fue expuesto al rey Thrór.

El criado le ayudó a ponerse el traje frente al enorme espejo en medio de la habitación. Había escogido un jubón celeste ribeteado con diminuta filigrana de oro con motivos orgánicos y pantalones de un tono más grisáceo. El criado acercó un banco y le pidió a Thranduil que tomara asiento para poder cepillarle el cabello. El cepillo de plata se deslizaba suavemente por las hebras de oro del Elfo que parecían despedir luz propia, lo cepilló hasta que quedó completamente seco y sedoso. Thranduil observaba todo el proceso por el reflejo del espejo, quería estar impecable… debía estar impecable. El criado tomó su mano e introdujo un enorme anillo de zafiro en su dedo medio, que hacía juego con su traje y resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Le puso botas gris oscuro y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sacó de una pequeña caja de madera un frasco plateado que contenía aceite con fragancia a Jazmín, colocó un poco del líquido en la yema de sus dedos y los rozó por detrás de las orejas y las muñecas de su rey.

Thranduil hizo un ademán para indicarle al criado que se marchara. Luego entraron dos doncellas con una caja de roble con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, y la ofrecieron a su rey sin mirarlo a los ojos. Thranduil abrió la caja y dándose la vuelta para estar frente al espejo, fue colocándose lentamente su corona. Las doncellas le pusieron una capa de hilos dorados sobre los hombros.

Se observó detenidamente unos minutos más. Cuando estuvo complacido, volvió la vista hacia la ventana; el Sol estaba ya ocultándose. Advirtió que la hora había llegado. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la enorme puerta de oro continua. Dos guardias le cedieron el paso a una colosal sala con paredes de oro blanco, que formaba parte de los aposentos reales que el Rey Thrór le había proporcionado a su homónimo. Se sentó en el sofá de seda blanca y soportes de cedro, al tiempo que sus criados se encargaban de servirle vino endulzado con miel y frutas frescas mientras se disponía a esperar.

Sin embargo, su invitado fue puntual.

Las puertas doradas volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a la razón de la visita de Thranduil a las tierras de los Enanos. Llevaba un jubón ocre con filigrana plateada, pantalones negros, botas de piel de oso y el cabello suelto, que le caía sobre la espalda y los hombros, con pequeñas trenzas en los mechones delanteros, decoradas con hilos de plata en la punta.

Lucía magnifico.

Thranduil se puso de pie. Notó como el Enano le echó un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza y eso le complació. Saludó con cortesía a su invitado y le indicó su asiento frente a él.

\- Recibí su petición de reunión. – Dijo observando a Thranduil a los ojos – …normalmente se notifica la razón por escrito, Alteza.

\- Lo sé. El caso es que se trata de un asunto que necesito discutirlo personalmente.

Thorin no respondió, solo se limitó a observarlo, como tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Thranduil se inclinó levemente y tomó una cereza del cuenco de plata, llevándola lentamente hacia su boca, observando aquellos sombríos ojos azules posados por unos segundos en sus níveos labios que rodeaban con cierta gracia la fruta roja.

\- Te he visto por mis tierras en varias ocasiones – comentó evadiendo el asunto en cuestión – la última vez no hace mucho. No luces como un mercader, aunque vistas sus ropas.

\- Le agradezco sus palabras, Alteza. – contestó con gélida cortesía – Suelo acompañarlos en viajes largos, generalmente cuando visitan tierras que desconozco.

\- Extraño y peligroso pasatiempo.

\- Estoy preparado para ello.

\- No lo dudo.

Hubo un silencio casi tan tenso como la misma conversación. Thranduil estudió con detenimiento a su invitado, sin importar lo incomodo que este se sintiera bajo los fríos ojos celestes del rey, sin embargo, aguardó con paciencia. Thranduil hizo un ademán y una doncella se acercó rápidamente, sirviéndole un poco de vino en la copa de oro del príncipe.

\- Bebe conmigo. – Ordenó el rey. Thorin se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo, como era parte de los hábitos de su raza, lo que Thranduil consideraba agresivo y salvaje, pero en aquel momento, disfrutó de los hilillos del líquido rojo que recorrieron la barbilla del príncipe, algunas deslizándose por su cuello y perdiéndose bajo el jubón.

Thranduil hizo otro ademán para indicarle a la doncella que se marchara. – Por favor, siéntete libre de servirte tanto como quieras. Es vino especiado de mi reserva personal, he traído un carromato repleto de barriles.

El Elfo sabía la debilidad de los Enanos por la comida y la bebida, y estaba seguro que ni siquiera el príncipe de Erebor rechazaría tal ofrecimiento. Thorin se terminó la primera botella como si se tratara de simple agua. De inmediato una doncella depositó la segunda frente al Enano. El rey sabía que hacía falta más de un par de botellas para emborrachar a un Enano, pero esa no era su intención, simplemente deseaba aplacar un poco la tensión en la sala, y que mejor forma que ofreciendo una buena y abundante bebida.

\- Ahora, podemos tratar el tema que nos concierne. – dijo sosteniendo la mirada del Enano.

\- Nada me complacería más, Alteza.

\- Esta misma tarde, le prometí al rey Thrór mis más altos servicios políticos, los cuales consisten en el ofrecimiento absoluto de dos mil de mis mejores soldados para que el rey disponga de ellos a su conveniencia, además del paso libre por mis tierras para toda su gente, sin la necesidad de tramitar permisos y por supuesto, mi palabra de que si tiempos oscuros acaecieran sobre las tierras de Erebor, los elfos de Mirkwood acudiremos a su auxilio con todo nuestro poderío.

Thorin dejó la copa lentamente sobre la mesa y observó al Elfo con palpable desconfianza. Sabía que un ofrecimiento de tal magnitud requeriría de un pago de iguales dimensiones. Sin embargo, guardó silencio, esperando a que el rey expusiera esa parte del trato que seguramente haría de su promesa mucho menos generosa.

\- Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ya lo expuse la primera vez con el rey e hizo la misma expresión que tú tienes en la cara ahora mismo. – dijo con una sonrisa altiva – Pero lo cierto es que, tienes razones para sentirte desconfiado, a menos que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que mis ofrecimientos valen la pena… sea cual sea el precio.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso… Alteza. Si disculpa mi atrevimiento, usted no es muy conocido por su corazón caritativo. La oferta es tentativa, pero me gustaría escuchar su precio. – dijo con frialdad. Thranduil creía saber cómo manejar al Enano, sabía que había algo que valía para él mucho más que su orgullo.

\- Mi precio vale lo que ofrezco, Thorin. – El corazón del Enano se estremeció al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de la boca del rey Elfo, pero trató de mantener el control ante aquella mirada gélida. – Mi precio… eres tú.

El desconcierto se dibujó con claridad en el hermoso rostro del príncipe, para luego transformarse en disgusto – Deberá ser más claro. – objetó.

\- Cuando le expuse mi ofrecimiento al rey, le dije que mi precio era llevarte a mi reino como pupilo, de tal forma que el rey Thrór demostrara su confianza en mi gente y por supuesto, su interés en reparar nuestra amistad. Lo cual no es del todo mentira. De hecho, funcionaría para apaciguar esa arraigada antipatía entre nuestras razas, teniéndote a ti en mi castillo, y teniendo en tu reino a dos mil de mis soldados, aparte del libre paso de tu gente por Mirkwood. Sin embargo, mi intención no es llevarte como pupilo, Thorin. – Aguardó unos segundos ante el ceño fruncido del Enano. Thranduil tomó la copa con delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios. El calor del vino recorrió su cuerpo con suavidad. Intercambió la mirada con la del príncipe en silencio unos segundos y luego añadió - Mi intención es que compartas el lecho conmigo.

La reacción de Thorin fue brusca. Se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa con sus manos - ¡¿Quién se ha creído?! ¡¿Quién se ha creído que soy yo?! – Exclamó airado arrojando la silla a un lado y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

\- Alto. – Thranduil elevó un poco la voz pero el eco de la sala hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. – Como dije antes, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, te darás cuenta que vale la pena. Regresa aquí y escucha mis términos.

Thorin no regresó, pero no dio un paso más. Thranduil se levantó del sofá y se acercó al Enano. La diferencia de alturas obligó a Thorin a mirar hacia arriba, lo que produjo en el elfo un breve pero intenso estremecimiento. Sonrió y susurró dulcemente - Sabes que tu reino es una mina de oro. Mucho más que ningún otro. Reinos, bandas de mercenarios, trolls, orcos, dragones… las montañas de oro son muy codiciadas, nadie desperdiciará una oportunidad.

\- Estamos preparados para cualquier intento de ataque. – contestó con brusquedad. – Somos mejores guerreros que ustedes y los Hombres, no necesitamos de la ayuda de nadie para defender lo que nos pertenece.

\- Si, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Con cuanta cantidad de enemigos? Los orcos se reproducen como hormigas en las profundidades de las montañas, y son muy pocos los que pueden alardear de haber derribado y matado a un dragón… tanto que ahora no se habla de estos héroes más que en leyendas de chiquillos. ¿Podrás defender a tu gente de una amenaza de esas magnitudes? ¿Estás seguro que las fuerzas de tu reino son suficientes? Porque Thrór no estaba muy convencido de ello. Y no le culpo – se apresuró a decir ante la amenaza de reproche del Enano – puesto que estoy seguro que ante una amenaza de esa índole, yo también necesitaría de manos amigas.

Thorin, - prosiguió al notar la falta de argumentos del príncipe, que solo se limitaba a observarlo con desprecio – mi intención no es secuestrarte, ni mucho menos retenerte de por vida en mi castillo. Cumple con tu parte de compartir mi lecho por una noche, luego doy mi palabra de rey que tendrás la libertad de marcharte cuando sea tu deseo.

\- ¿Es así como consigues a tus "calienta camas"? ¿Con propuestas baratas?

\- No. Es así como te conseguiré a ti. Y no son propuestas baratas, lo sabes de sobra. Te abordé a ti antes de que lo hiciera tu abuelo. No debes comentarle nada de lo que hemos discutido esta noche, de lo contrario, mucho me temo que esta será la última vez que un Elfo y un Enano estén tan cerca entre sí. Puedes meditarlo unos días. Sé que decidirás lo que más le convenga a tu gente.

Luego de soltar un bufido, el Enano dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Thranduil volvió a su lugar y vertió un poco de vino endulzado en su copa, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de apoderarse del mejor botín de las tierras de Erebor.


	3. El dulce aroma a jazmín.

Se revolvió bajo las mantas, inquieto. Llevaba horas tratando de dormir, pero fragmentos de aquella conversación revoloteaban en su cabeza, dispuestos a no dejarle conciliar un sueño tranquilo. De vez en cuando, sentía un leve olor a jazmín en el aire, y trataba de convencerse de que quizás su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se sentó en la cama, como tantas veces lo había hecho esa noche; inmerso en una mezcla de impaciencia, confusión y disgusto. Arrojó las mantas a un lado y se levantó. - ¿Se estará burlando de mi? – murmuraba caminando en círculos en la habitación - ¿O me estará probando?- miles de posibles escenarios desfilaban frente a sus ojos, cada uno peor que el anterior. El rey Elfo siempre le había resultado intrigante, desde que Thorin lo vio por primera vez cuando ni siquiera tenía barba, hasta su más reciente reunión, el Elfo lucía exactamente igual, como congelado en el tiempo, con su gran altura y su inigualable porte, ese que al Enano le resultaba tan insoportable.

Decidió salir a caminar un poco para intentar acallar aunque fuere un poco esas revoltosas vocecillas que parecían tener como objetivo evitar que olvidara lo sucedido de ahora en adelante. Hacía mucho frio en los pasillos del castillo, por lo que decidió llevar una capa de piel de lobo sobre la camisa y el pantalón de algodón que utilizaba para dormir.

No encontró más que guardias medio dormidos en las dos horas que vagabundeó por el castillo. Comenzaba a sentir sueño, quizás producto de la relajante actividad de caminar sin rumbo acompañado solo por el sonido producido por sus propios pasos. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a volver a sus aposentos, percibió de nuevo aquel aroma en el ambiente que parecía estar empeñado en perseguirlo. - Jazmín – pensó. Esta vez, provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas. El Enano dudó un momento, podía tratarse de una treta del Elfo, quizás queriendo burlarse de él. No obstante, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la fuente del aroma que ahora parecía estar claro.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, y se dirigió hacia el graderío a su derecha. Subía los fríos peldaños de piedra despacio y en silencio, prestando atención a cualquier ruido que no fuera producto de la noche. A medida que iba subiendo, la luz de la luna bañaba los peldaños tornándolos del color de la plata, venciendo cada vez más a la inescrutable oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la montaña por las noches.

La gélida brisa nocturna acarició su rostro y revolvió su cabello azabache cuando estuvo cerca de la salida a una de las tantas terrazas que se esparcían por todo el castillo. El reino dormía a sus pies, sumido en una pacífica tranquilidad, con pequeñas hileras de humo que salían por las chimeneas de las incontables casitas esparcidas por todo el valle, elevándose hasta perderse por el cielo estrellado; incluso en las tabernas las luces ya habían sido apagadas, y no se escuchaba más sonido que el del resoplar del viento. Por la posición de la luna, Thorin pudo constatar que el amanecer estaba cerca. Buscó con sus ojos la fuente del jazmín y no tardó en encontrarla.

Como una esplendida escultura bañada por la luz plateada del astro en el cielo, Thranduil observaba la ciudad con expresión misteriosa. Cuando los ojos azules del Enano se posaron en el Elfo, este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y llevó sus manos hacia atrás. Llevaba una túnica que parecía haber sido tejida con diminutos diamantes, que cambiaban de color ante la ondulación de la brisa. Sobre los hombros le posaba una enorme capa blanca de piel de oso. Su cabello que ahora parecía de plata, se movía al tranquilo compás del viento. A Thorin le pareció como si el frio de la noche que se colaba por debajo de su capa y erizaba su piel provenía de aquella criatura esbelta a unos metros delante de sí.

\- Las noches en Mirkwood son mucho más hermosas. – comentó levantando la vista hacia la esplendorosa luna, que por su belleza y hegemonía parecía ser de la misma especie fuera de tiempo que la de la criatura que la observaba.

\- Otra razón más para volver. – contestó el Enano luego de una pausa. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante para colocarse a la misma altura que el rey.

\- Oh, lo haremos. Y descubrirás por ti mismo de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Cómo es que está tan seguro de que aceptaré? Podría decirle al rey lo que ha estado insinuando y las cosas terminarían mucho peor de lo que usted espera. – Thorin odiaba esa actitud pretensiosa, esa que era característica intrínseca en todas las criaturas de su especie, pero el rey parecía llevarlo a niveles absolutamente desorbitantes. Ante la respuesta del Enano, Thranduil soltó una pequeña risa y añadió aparentemente divertido:

\- ¿Eres tan estúpido como para creer que esto es diferente a la política sobre la mesa, Thorin? Algunos acuerdos se hacen entre audiencias y papeleos, otros en cambio, se hacen en la cama. Y son esos, los que se fijan en el lecho, los más importantes. Si algún día pretendes gobernar este chiquero, debes tener en mente lo que acabo de decir. Si crees que tu orgullo vale más que la prosperidad de tu reino, entonces tendrás mucho que perder.

\- Seguro que compartir el lecho es su forma favorita de conseguir favores. Pero no lo será en mi caso… Alteza.

\- Te cortaría la lengua por tu insolencia, si es que no la necesitara. – contestó esta vez burlándose abiertamente del Enano. Thorin apretó los puños y guardó la compostura. Thranduil siguió - ¿Conseguir favores? Realmente no estoy obteniendo nada de Erebor que favorezca a mi reino de esta oferta. Mis asuntos contigo son personales… más los tuyos conmigo no lo serán.

Verás – prosiguió sin esperar una respuesta y apartando la vista del cielo para posarla en los ojos del Enano. Thorin observó el níveo rostro del Elfo mediamente iluminado por la luna. Sus ojos parecían dos lagunas que cambiaban de tono cada que parpadeaban, de azul a celeste y de violeta a la plata. – la inmortalidad tiene su precio, mi joven Enano. ¿Dime qué criatura mortal que camina sobre este mundo no desearía beber del elixir de la eternidad y vivir joven y de permanente belleza para siempre? – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios - Los días pasan como horas y el mundo exterior es como una cola de imágenes que se pasean frente a tus ojos y que perduran menos de lo suficiente como para acostumbrarte a ello. Tu piel sigue cálida y tersa, pero tu corazón padece el perdurar de los tiempos, endureciéndose y ensombreciéndose ante tu realidad para siempre permanente… - Se acercó al Enano y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran – Tienes tanto tiempo, que comienzas a apreciar esas pequeñas cosas mortales que vagan a tu alrededor… - susurró - estando consciente que de un momento a otro, cuando menos te lo esperas, simplemente… se esfuman. – Thorin casi se avergonzó ante la mirada del rey. Y estuvo a punto de apartar la vista, pero se obligó a permanecer como estaba; sabía que el rey disfrutaba ver como se inmutaba ante su presencia, y definitivamente no iba a darle el gusto. Por un momento, estuvieron tan cerca que el Enano pensó que iba a besarlo, pero no dio un paso atrás y permaneció firme y desafiante. - ¿Quieres saber por qué te quiero conmigo? – El elfo se acercó tanto que ladeó la cabeza para encontrar directamente los labios del Enano, pero sin llegar a tocarlos, añadiendo dulcemente – porque estoy realmente cautivado. – Al hablar, Thorin pudo sentir un leve rose de los labios del rey, lo que le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás del sobresalto. Thranduil se irguió con todo su esplendor y agregó observando al Enano desde su altura – Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte mío.

Thorin enmudeció. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los del elfo, hipnotizado. Su corazón latía acelerado, con esa sensación ferviente en su entrepierna amenazando con exponerlo ante la profunda mirada de Thranduil. Comenzó a sentirse vulnerable. Débil. Ansioso.

Supo que ahora sus ojos no se mostraban insolentes… sino hambrientos. Y el elfo lo sabía.

Rápidamente se cubrió con la capa de lobo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El sol estaba ya alcanzando el horizonte y teñía los peldaños de un frio tono dorado, mientras él buscaba el refugio de las paredes de sus aposentos, mientras sentía como la mirada del rey lo seguía por todo el recorrido de aquellos pasillos que ahora parecían interminables, acompañado por el aroma a jazmín en el ambiente.


	4. Dudas y deseos.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le despertó de sobresalto. La luz del día ya inundaba por completo sus aposentos. Levantó la cabeza y observó hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza, dispuesta al extremo derecho de la habitación y se dio cuenta que ya era muy pasado el mediodía.

\- Perdón mi señor, ¿le hemos despertado? – preguntó una criada que, junto con otras dos, acarreaban un balde de madera con agua caliente.

\- No, no… - balbuceó sentándose torpemente a la orilla de la cama, masajeando sus ojos que trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

\- Pensábamos despertarle luego de prepararle el baño, mi señor. Su Alteza ha ordenado que debe asistir a una reunión luego de que usted tome sus alimentos. – dijo la más vieja de las tres.

\- ¿Su Alteza…? – Preguntó, repentinamente nervioso.

\- … El Rey Thrór. – Contestó la Enana con evidente desconcierto. Thorin casi le agradeció a los dioses, si no fuera porque luego se sintió como un idiota. - Por supuesto que mi abuelo. ¿A quién más esperabas?- Se reprimió para sus adentros.

Se levantó y dejó que las criadas hicieran su trabajo. Le desnudaron y lo metieron en la bañera de piedra con agua caliente aromatizada. Mientras las Enanas le lavaban la espalda y el cabello, Thorin pensó en la noche anterior y en cómo había caído en un largo y profundo sueño al instante en que puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin embargo, recordaba poco de lo sucedido luego de abandonar la terraza, por lo que no pudo explicar cómo, después de aquel momento con Thranduil, pudo luego caer profunda y reconfortantemente dormido, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- ¿El Rey Elfo todavía sigue aquí? – preguntó tratando de que sonara como una pregunta casual. –A ti que te importa, Enano imbécil. – pensó arrepintiéndose de la pregunta.

\- Si, mi señor. Aparentemente esos elfos tienen intenciones de quedarse una buena temporada. – contestó con tono despectivo.

Luego de aquello, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el baño. Cuando las criadas se disponían a vestirlo, Thorin les ordenó que se retiraran, repentinamente asqueado. Al encontrarse finalmente solo, tomó la ropa interior de algodón que ellas habían ordenado sobre la cama y se la puso lentamente. Pensó en la conversación que tendría con su abuelo, seguramente era para informarle sobre la propuesta de Thranduil, algo que se suponía Thorin aún desconocía. Se preguntó si él mismo había tomado ya una decisión…

Vistió unos sencillos pantalones negros y una camisa azul y se ató el cabello con un listón negro. Tomó su desayuno-almuerzo sobre la mesilla de la terraza. El día estaba despejado, muy fresco y ruidoso, sin embargo, el Enano estaba demasiado ansioso como para apreciarlo demasiado. Apartó el plato luego de sorber no más de tres cucharadas de la sopa de cebolla. Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con aquella reunión de una vez por todas.

El rey y su padre estaban en la sala privada de audiencias, Thorin los vio en medio de los papeles de cuentas del reino, escuchando la explicación del consejero de la moneda, pero cuando el joven príncipe entró, todos los que acompañaban a su abuelo y a su padre se levantaron y le saludaron con cortesía, excepto ellos dos, que permanecieron en su asiento y le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Una noche difícil de copas? – comentó su abuelo entre risotadas.

\- Algo así. – contestó obligándose a sonreír. Tomó su asiento junto a su padre y esperó a que el rey despachara a los demás Señores que le acompañaban. Cuando finalmente estuvieron los tres solos, el rey se dirigió directamente a su nieto.

\- Tenemos algo que discutir. – dijo con seriedad. Thorin se obligó a permanecer impasible, su abuelo no era fácil de engañar y se daría cuenta si su nieto sabía de más. – Como seguramente te has dado cuenta, Thranduil acudió a mí ayer por la mañana a una audiencia privada. Estaba empeñado en que nadie estuviera presente, cosa que aún ahora me parece sumamente sospechosa. – Thorin actuó lo mejor que pudo mientras su abuelo explicaba el ofrecimiento y la condición del Elfo, tratando de mostrarse lo mayormente ofendido posible al escuchar esta última, aunque realmente ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

\- Asegura que sus palabras son sinceras y que no pretende hacernos ningún tipo de perjurio… lo cual no termino de creer. – dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de su enorme silla y acariciándose la barba blanca. – Thranduil rara vez haría algo que no le beneficiara a él o a su reino, y realmente no veo cómo tenerte a ti en su castillo favorecería nuestras relaciones. Los Enanos y los Elfos simplemente no funcionan, lo llevamos en la sangre. Y Thranduil lo sabe de sobra.

\- En todo caso – dijo su padre, retomando la palabra – pienso que si accediéramos a su oferta, deberíamos solicitar a cambio a su hijo, Legolas. Es lo justo.

Un intercambio de prisioneros. Pensó Thorin con desgana. Su confusión se acrecentaba más a cada segundo. ¿Y si Thranduil no había sido sincero con él tampoco? ¿Y si sus verdaderas intenciones eran hacerle daño?

\- No hay lugar para Legolas en nuestro reino – contestó Thrór – Tampoco hay lugar para ti en Mirkwood. – sentenció con voz grave dirigiéndose a Thorin. – Si Thranduil en verdad quisiera reparar nuestra relación, tendría que haberme solicitado dos mil guerreros Enanos a cambio, no al que algún día heredará la corona de Erebor.

\- ¿Cuál es tu dictamen acerca de esto? – le preguntó su padre. – Te hemos llamado para escuchar tu opinión al respecto, será tomada en cuenta para la decisión final.

Thorin se sintió expuesto bajo la mirada de su familia. No sabía si decirles lo que había sucedido… su versión de la verdad. Quería decir que Thranduil lo había invitado a sus aposentos y le había confesado que lo quería como compañero de lecho, y que lo de "pupilo" realmente salía sobrando. Que había engañado a su abuelo deliberadamente y que no estaba seguro si de todas formas el elfo cumpliría con su palabra. Quería decir que se había encontrado con él en una terraza del castillo. Que las noches y la luz de la luna le asentaban bien. Que habían estado tan cerca, que pudo sentir el roce de sus blancos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Que sentía su aroma a donde sea que fuere. Pero mucho más que todo eso, que se sentía confundido. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. En cambio, meditó un momento, jugueteando con el bote de tinta que tenía cerca y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

\- Siempre se necesitan manos agiles en Erebor, y no hay razón para negar que los Elfos no son capaces de desempeñarse satisfactoriamente… - comenzó con cautela – sin embargo también creo que la situación es sospechosa. Aunque… no veo razón por la cual quiera hacerme daño… a menos que quisiera comenzar una guerra. Lo cual dudo, puesto que sería igual de perjudicial para él como para nosotros…

\- Teniéndote a ti como prisionero en Mirkwood con dos mil soldados infiltrados en Erebor puede ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas. No debemos confiarnos. Conozco a ese viejo brujo mejor de lo que se imaginan - dijo Thrór con brusquedad – ¿Por qué creen que ha seguido vivo teniendo tantos enemigos? Un elfo muere como cualquier otra criatura si le pones una espada al cuello y Thranduil nunca se ha ganado el aprecio de nadie, pero es listo y nunca da un paso sin estar seguro de que saldrá bien parado al final del camino, dudo mucho que ahora se le haya ocurrido cambiar de proceder. Sus intenciones expuestas son demasiado superfluas para alguien como él.

Thorin no dijo nada más. Pero las palabras de su abuelo le hicieron reflexionar. ¿Y si lo que le había dicho era otra mentira para llevar a cabo planes que pudiesen perjudicar al reino? Además ¿por qué de un día a otro parece tan interesado por un Enano si siempre se mostraba desdeñoso con su raza? Comenzó a sentirse furioso y avergonzado; casi había caído en su juego… incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de persuadir a su abuelo… pero quizá lo que más le dolía es que lo había deseado. Se había convertido en un deseo repentino como la misma petición del Elfo y era parte de las cosas que no lograba comprender.

\- No irás a Mirkwood, Thorin. – sentenció su abuelo– No podemos arriesgarnos. Nuestras relaciones funcionan bien como están, tampoco necesitamos que los elfos vagabundeen en mi reino cuando les plazca y en cuanto al permiso libre de Mirkwood, puede metérselo por el culo.

Thorin se puso de pie junto a su padre para despedir al rey que se disponía a salir, airado, como solía suceder cuando trataban temas relacionados con los elfos, murmurando cosas que no logró escuchar bien pero que seguramente iban dirigidas a su homónimo. Su padre también se despidió y el joven Enano se quedó repentinamente solo en la sala. Tomó asiento de nuevo, preso de un extraño sentimiento de decepción. – Me ha hecho algo…quizás me ha hechizado o algo así.- se decía tratando de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes había sentido nada especial acerca de Thranduil, quizás un poco de antipatía y por qué no, hasta admiración, pero nada que pudiese ser razón de tanta disposición de su parte en tan poco tiempo.

Se levantó con desgana y salió de la sala. Decidió ir a sus aposentos para descansar un poco. A pesar de que no había comido, no sentía necesidad de alimentarse, ni tampoco de hacer otro tipo de actividad, simplemente quería estar solo y no tener que encontrarse con Thranduil o con alguno de sus elfos, que seguramente andaban por el castillo.

Al llegar a su habitación, abrió las puertas de madera que daban a la terraza y enrolló las cortinas de seda; comenzaba a hacer bastante frio, pero no le importó. Se quitó las botas, se desató el cabello y se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose con las pieles de lobo y de nuevo, cayendo extraña e instantáneamente dormido.

Sin embargo, no supo en qué momento, sintió como el nivel de la cama se inclinaba a su derecha, despertándole de sobresalto, pero un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo le apresó de inmediato sentándose encima de su abdomen y cubriendo su boca para evitar que gritara. La fuerza del Elfo era impresionante, Thorin no podía liberar sus extremidades y sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil como si hubiese estado muchos días postrado en cama, presa de una terrible enfermedad. Observó airado los fríos ojos celestes de expresión misteriosa. Los cabellos de oro caían en cascada hasta posarse a los lados de su cabeza, en la almohada.

El Elfo quitó la mano de su boca, pero Thorin no pudo emitir ningún sonido, lo único que lograba era mover los labios en absoluto silencio. Se preguntó cómo habría podido entrar si los pasillos hacia sus habitaciones estaban custodiados, ¿por la terraza? Resultaba poco probable, mejor dicho imposible, puesto que bajo la plataforma no había más que un abismo de miles de metros. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba atrapado bajo cadenas invisibles. El Elfo seguía sobre él, observándolo con aquellos ojos profundos, que de nuevo cambiaban de tono, a veces del color de la plata, otras veces azules, pasando por el violeta y el color del atardecer. Thorin los observaba, danzantes, cambiando con ellos su percepción del rostro del elfo. Volvió a intentar hablar, pero no tenía voz. Thranduil tampoco hablaba, solo lo observaba, como una estatua de marfil con diamantes por ojos; Thorin también empezó a sentirse como una.

El aroma al jazmín acariciaba su nariz, sentía como emanaba del cabello rubio de Thranduil, que caía como la seda mezclándose con su cabello azabache. Observó que la hermosa estatua comenzó a inclinarse sobre él, esta vez observando sus labios, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando iba acercándose. Sintió la húmeda lengua abriéndose paso. Los dos pequeños músculos chocaron y se sumieron en la danza, improvisando los pasos, explorándose, cada una tratando de dominar al otro. Los finos labios de Thorin lo recibieron sin protesta. Acarició a Thranduil con su boca, sintiendo como el Elfo respondía al estimulo. Entreabrió los ojos y observó el bello rostro del rey, respondiendo al suave movimiento del beso.

Los labios de Thranduil se separaron de Thorin y el Elfo se irguió de nuevo sobre el abdomen del Enano. Solo en ese momento, Thorin notó los detalles de la ropa. Llevaba un jubón esmeralda de cuello alto ribeteado con filigrana de oro en forma de pequeñas hojas, y botones también de oro con grabados orgánicos que a simple vista no pudo distinguir. El intenso color verde del atuendo hacía que su piel se viera mucho más blanca de lo que ya era. Thranduil se desabrochó un botón con dos de sus largos dedos. Una porción del níveo pecho era ahora visible. Thorin lo observaba sin pestañear. Parecía mágico. Thranduil era una criatura extraordinariamente bella, que emitía luz propia, a veces cálida y acogedora como una hoguera en medio del camino y a veces tan gélida como una noche de invierno. El segundo botón estuvo liberado. Thranduil comenzó a mover su abdomen, suave y profundamente, de arriba abajo, estimulando la entrepierna del Enano que ya estaba tan dura como la misma montaña de Erebor. Thorin estaba hipnotizado, observando el movimiento rítmico de su rey amante sobre su cuerpo protegido solo por las ropas de algodón y que sin duda dejaban en gran evidencia su nivel de excitación.

Thranduil siguió desabrochando su jubón. Cuando llegó a un nivel que Thorin pudiese alcanzar, liberó su brazo izquierdo y lo llevó sobre el siguiente botón. No habló, pero su expresión le decía "Adelante". Thorin obedeció.

Con dedos ágiles, fue desabrochando cada botón de oro que sucedía al otro, dejando cada vez más al descubierto el vasto pecho níveo del Elfo que parecía tan frio como la nieve, sin embargo cuando le acarició con la palma de su mano encontró un nicho mucho más cálido de lo que pudieron haber sido sus aposentos en toda su vida. Deseaba acercarse más, acurrucarse en él, besarlo, tener más contacto, pero no podía moverse, estaba atrapado en una prisión invisible que cada vez resultaba más tormentosa.

De repente, el Elfo comenzó a moverse salvajemente sobre la entrepierna del Enano, fuerte, rápido, con profundos movimientos, haciendo que Thorin gritara para sus adentros, sintiendo la necesidad de arquear la espalda, de mover los brazos, de enterar las uñas en la suave piel del rey, pero no podía. Miró hacia abajo y vio el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de Thranduil, el cual frotaba contra el Enano. Podía sentir la erección del Elfo contra la suya, apretándola, rozándola con fuerza. Sintió que se corría.

Despertó con la horrible sensación de que caía al vacío. Su cabeza dio vueltas tratando de reponerse al impacto. Estaba en su habitación, envuelto en las pieles de lobo. La luz de la tarde a penas y entraba por la terraza. Un viento gélido golpeaba las cortinas y ondeaba las sabanas de su cama. Apartó las pieles de su regazo y observó que sus pantalones estaban húmedos. Metió su mano y sus dedos se cargaron del líquido espeso que envolvía todo su miembro. Al menos eso no había sido un sueño. Se volvió a recostar agotado y con esa extraña quietud en la mente después del acto.


	5. Lapislázuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En vísperas del retorno de Thranduil a Mirkwood...

Las colosales puertas de oro se abrieron, acompañadas por su usual sonido pesado. La colorida y pomposa corte del rey esperó, expectante, con la vista fija en la abertura. Se escucharon unos pasos. Todos los presentes murmuraban desde sus asientos a los costados del salón. Thorin, al pie del trono de su abuelo, apretó los puños.

Entonces lo vio.

Llevaba una túnica de color índigo, bordada con finos hilos de plata, que hacían que las ropas tomaran un tono metalizado. Su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda, y la corona reposaba sobre su cabeza. Las botas negras hacían un considerable eco en el salón, mientras el Elfo se dirigía al estrado con paso espléndido, seguido por otros dos más, parte de su séquito.

Si estaba ofendido, no lo demostró. La corte no disimuló el disgusto al verle mostrando tanta altanería mientras pisaba el castillo del rey Enano; los murmullos ahora inundaban todo el salón y Thranduil caminaba a través de ellos como dentro de una burbuja, donde nada de aquello era capaz de alcanzarle.

Thorin no supo hacia dónde dirigir la vista. La culpa le invadía por sentirse incómodo ante la descortesía de su abuelo para con el Elfo; sin embargo trataba de convencerse de que se lo tenía merecido… ¿o no? No estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar… sus pensamientos eran un caos dentro de su cabeza.

El camino del Elfo se sintió infinito. Se detuvo a unos pasos bajo el estrado real y miró a los ojos al rey. – No fui notificado que celebraríamos esta clase de tertulia, Alteza, pude haber traído a mi corte también. – inquirió con cortesía burlesca.

\- Tampoco fui notificado del asunto de nuestra reunión privada, Alteza. Es una pena que las cosas no siempre se den del modo más cómodo para usted. – contestó Thrór con tono desafiante.

\- Es una pena, de hecho. – dijo Thranduil sin ver ni una sola vez a Thorin. Este lo observaba por intervalos, primero al techo, luego a la multitud y por último, lentamente bajaba la vista para toparse con la figura del rey Elfo, con temor a encontrarse con sus ojos, pero este parecía como si ni siquiera hubiese reparado en su presencia. – Debo asumir, dado el trato que recibo, que la respuesta a mi petición es negativa.

\- No lo es del todo. Espero que no tome a mal el hecho de que esta vez no tengamos una reunión privada, ya que si debemos fijar algo así de importante, me gustaría que luego lo que aquí se diga pueda ser atestiguado. – dijo Thrór.

\- Hemos discutido su oferta con el consejo del rey – añadió Thráin - y se a decidido que sus ofrecimientos serían bienvenidos, más estamos dispuestos a renegociar el precio.

El corazón de Thorin saltó hasta la garganta. Nadie le había informado nada al respecto. Cuando se reunió con su abuelo, este parecía resuelto a no tolerar nada que proviniera de su homónimo, sin embargo ahora estaban ofreciendo una reconsideración.

\- No podemos dispensar del príncipe Thorin. Como futuro heredero de Erebor después de su padre, su lugar está en su reino. – Continuó el rey – sin embargo, también estamos interesados en reparar y fortalecer las relaciones entre nuestra gente, por lo que estamos dispuestos a procurar un equivalente más próximo a sus ofrecimientos.

\- Dos mil guerreros Enanos, más el libre paso para los elfos de Mirkwood por las tierras de Erebor. Además, estamos dispuestos a modificar nuestras leyes para que Elfos y Enanos de alta cuna contraigan matrimonio de manera legal, a excepción del linaje real directo al trono. – citó Thráin. Después de esto, se comenzaron a plantear los por menores de lo que sería en su totalidad el ofrecimiento del rey Enano, en especial este último punto, que era la causa de una gran polémica y división de opiniones entre los Enanos, sin embargo, como todas las cosas, la decisión pertenecía solo al rey.

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer, Thorin hijo de Thráin?"

El príncipe se sobresaltó. Sus ojos seguían posados en Thranduil quien mantenía su postura. Sin embargo, aquella suave y elegante voz inundó sus oídos. Los ojos de hielo veían al frente, pero Thorin sintió como si los tenía encima y le oprimían el pecho.

\- Agradezco la reconsideración de la oferta, mis señores – dijo Thranduil luego que se terminaran de exponer los términos – pero mucho me temo que no estoy dispuesto a cambiar mis condiciones.

Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y solo en ese momento, sus ojos llegaron a Thorin…

"Lo único que me interesa eres tú. La decisión es solo tuya."

Con esto, sin esperar respuesta del estrado, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Thrór rebosando de furia por la insolencia del Elfo, a quien le seguían las miradas altivas y las expresiones ahora claramente despreciativas de toda la corte. Sin embargo, Thorin sabía que su abuelo lo dejaría pasar, al igual que lo hacía Thranduil en su momento, porque los dos eran consientes del poder que dominaban, suficiente como para convertir un par de palabras mal escogidas o mal intencionadas en todo un acontecimiento bélico, por lo que como de costumbre, aquellas faltas eran ignoradas. Al menos oficialmente, por supuesto.

Las puertas de oro se cerraron con un sonido sordo. Thorin clavó su mirada en la ranura, mientras escuchaba aquellos susurros dentro de su cabeza.

"La decisión es tuya, Thorin. Tú sabrás donde encontrarme."

Más tarde, luego de la audiencia con Thranduil, Thrór y su familia celebraron una reunión privada, en los aposentos reales.

\- ¿Ves que tenía razón? – decía Thrór mientras bebía de una corriente jarra con cerveza – No le interesa nada que tenga que ver con las relaciones entre nuestros reinos. Te quiere a ti, aún no estoy seguro por qué, pero lo voy a averiguar. – Thorin apartó la vista antes de encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos del rey, que lo conocían más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. - ¿Se ha acercado a ti? – inquirió el viejo Enano, observando a su nieto detenidamente, y aunque Thorin sabía que su abuelo no desconfiaría de su palabra, aquello le puso los nervios a flor de piel.

\- No. – contestó rapidamente. – por supuesto que no.

\- Bueno, dímelo de inmediato si llega a suceder. Si cumple con su palabra, se irá mañana mismo, ahora que ya obtuvo una respuesta. Pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo vea perderse en la lejanía – contestó fastidiado, llevándose la jarra a los labios y bebiendo largamente, mojándose la barba y las ropas del líquido dorado que se le colaba por las comisuras de la boca.

Aquello hizo que una chispa de desesperación se encendiera en sus adentros. Se iba mañana, a Mirkwood… a semanas de distancia de Erebor…

Luego de realizar lo que estaba pensando se reprimió para sus adentros. Era lo mejor… que se marchara de una vez… así todo volvería a la normalidad.

Terminó la reunión con su familia luego de un largo y abundante almuerzo, y decidió marcharse a sus aposentos para descansar, y de paso evitar cualquier contacto con los elfos quienes parecían encantados con el castillo, yendo de un lado a otro todo el día y como consecuencia, haciéndole creer al rey que no hacían más que espiarle: "No tienen las orejas así por mera apariencia" había dicho mientras se alimentaban "Si Thranduil no se va mañana mismo, puedo ser tan descortés como sea necesario." Recordar esas y otras palabras dichas por su abuelo le hicieron soltar una carcajada divertida, mientras observaba a dos doncellas de Thranduil quienes se inclinaron educadamente y con mucha gracia cuando pasaron junto a él por el pasillo.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y al momento de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, divisó un paquete blanco sobre la cama.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera ir por él, escuchó un sonido en la otra sala y se sobresaltó. No estaba solo.

Lentamente se acercó a la pared que dividía el dormitorio con su sala privada y escuchó. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y las gotas de sudor se deslizaban suavemente por los bordes de su rostro hasta perderse en la espesura de las barbas.

Tragó saliva y escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban, sin embargo…

\- ¿Mi señor?

La voz de una de sus criadas hizo que el plomo sobre sus hombros desapareciera repentinamente, haciéndole sentir como un completo idiota. Lo esperaba… Si, de algún modo ilógico y hasta imposible, esperaba que Thranduil hubiera estado ahí… se avergonzó tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de mantenerle la vista a la vieja criada que se había acercado a él.

\- ¿Sucede algo, mi señor? Le noto cierta palidez… - dijo la Enana acercándose más a Thorin, sin embargo este se dio media vuelta y con cierta rudeza preguntó - ¿Qué es eso de ahí? – refiriéndose al pequeño paquete sobre su cama.

\- Oh. Pues el paje del rey Thranduil me pidió cortésmente que le entregara esto a mi señor – dijo la anciana – lo describió como un regalo del rey Elfo para usted, antes de la partida.

Thorin no se movió. Sus ojos azules observaban el paquete, abiertos como platos. Sus labios se separaron como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero no dijo nada.

\- Me pidió que fuera discreta con el paquete, mi señor, por eso no le conté a nadie, no antes de que usted me lo permitiera.

Thorin se alivió por el proceder de la Enana. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo fabricar en aquel momento, y le permitió marcharse, no sin antes dejarle bien claro que no era en absoluto necesario que alguien más se enterara de lo sucedido, concediéndole además el no volver a sus labores hasta mañana, dado que la anciana solo se ocupaba de él.

Cuando se encontró solo, se acercó lentamente al paquete cuadrado y lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos. Notó que estaba grácilmente envuelto con una fina seda color marfil, decorada con diminutos diamantes que formaban pequeños rombos por toda la tela. Su amarre dispuesto de manera cuadrada era de una delgada lana del mismo color. Lo desató con cuidado y descubrió una caja de madera negra sin grabados, pero muy elegante. Se quedó observándola unos segundos. El tamaño excedía un poco el de la palma de su mano, pero seguramente lo que contenía era mucho más pequeño. Por un momento no estuvo seguro de lo que quería hacer, si dejarla ahí o incluso deshacerse de ella o… ver lo que contenía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que le sabía caer en los juegos de Thranduil… estaba harto de sus mentiras y estaba furioso consigo mismo por consentirlas.

Sin embargo, sus dedos tomaron el borde de la caja y lentamente fue levantando la delgada cubierta.

Observó maravillado la piedra redonda de un azul nunca antes visto que yacía sobre una base acolchonada negra. Era tan intenso que resplandecía contra la piel del príncipe cuando la dejó caer en la palma de su mano. Encajaba perfectamente cuando cerraba su puño y era totalmente ligera.

Notó que había algo dentro de un compartimiento de tela en la superficie de la caja, la extrajo y advirtió que era un pedazo de pergamino.

"Lapislázuli porque la recordé en tu mirada. Llévatela al corazón y estaré contigo."

Thorin observó la caligrafía del pergamino por unos momentos. La tinta era negra y la letra muy fina y ligeramente inclinada. Apretó la piedra en su puño y lentamente fue acercándola hasta que la topó en su pecho. De inmediato le invadió una calidez acogedora. Una sensación de felicidad y sosiego parecían emerger de la piedra e inundar sus sentidos. Se dejó caer en la cama y permitió que aquella conmoción le cubriera como un manto.

En ese momento, se llevó la piedra a la boca y la besó, sintiendo una tibieza propia del cuerpo humano y mantuvo sus labios pegados al artefacto de azul intenso hasta que la quietud le condujo a un profundo sueño.


	6. El banquete.

Observó como el líquido rojo se arremolinaba mientras lo vertía dentro de la copa de cristal. Lo acercó a su nariz para percibir la esencia del vino antes de tomar un trago. Faltaban un par de horas para comenzar el camino de regreso, sus criados iban de un lado a otro terminando con los últimos preparativos para el viaje.

No podía evitar sentir que había sido derrotado. Las cosas se habían tornado un poco más complicadas de lo que imaginaba, principalmente por la falta de cooperación del Enano, quien parecía resuelto a decir "NO" a cualquier ofrecimiento por muy fútil que fuere que proviniera de Thranduil. Había intentado acercarse a él durante el resto del día, pero fue imposible. Aparentemente se había confinado él mismo en sus habitaciones, dispuesto a permanecer dentro hasta que el rey se marchara. Aquello no hacía más que confirmarle que su cortejo de hecho había funcionado, pero Thorin sin embargo, no permitiría que algo más sucediera.

\- Mi señor, dentro de una hora más nos entregarán los abastecimientos de alimento que hemos solicitado; han prometido comida digna de su persona, Alteza, por lo que ruegan que se les conceda ese lapso de tiempo más para terminar con los preparativos. – le comunicó su paje, un joven elfo de cabellos oscuros y ojos devotos. Thranduil no respondió, de hecho, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia antes de que comenzara a hablar, simplemente se limitó a bajar la vista y mover circularmente la copa entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que entregaste el paquete a la persona correcta? – preguntó luego de un rato, con la vista en algún punto del espacio.

\- Si, Alteza.

\- ¿Qué hay de la información que te pedí?

\- Cuatro son los pretendientes oficiales del príncipe Thorin. Todos ellos tienen relación con el linaje de Durin… parientes lejanos.

\- Género.

\- Dos machos y dos féminas, mi señor.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el rey inclinó la copa lentamente hasta que el líquido rojo empezó a caer sobre la mesa. - ¿Desea que averigüe algo más, mi señor? – preguntó el paje tomando la copa vacía que el rey le entregaba. Thranduil solo movió la cabeza, indicándole que no había nada más por hacer. Había permanecido en Erebor alrededor de dos semanas, y la confianza con la que había arribado ya no era la misma ahora. Pensó que entregándole aquel obsequio a Thorin haría alguna diferencia, más sin embargo el joven Enano parecía decidido a rechazarle. Se preguntó si sabría lo que aquella piedra significaba…

\- Mi señor. – Uno de sus guardias se acercó con un pergamino en la mano. De inmediato, Thranduil notó que tenía el sello de cera del rey.

"En vísperas de su retorno al magnífico reino de Mirkwood, Erebor celebrará, en nombre del ilustre rey Thranduil, un banquete de despedida y de buena suerte, esperando que su importantísima persona pueda estar presente en los salones principales del castillo a la primera hora de la noche.

Con toda mi gratitud y respeto:

Thrór, rey y protector del reino de Erebor."

Thranduil soltó un bufido divertido – nuestro cortés anfitrión celebrará una fiesta de despedida. Naturalmente es una forma elegante de hacer que nos marchemos mañana mismo. - comentó entregándole la carta a uno de sus criados. – Aunque me pregunto si habrán otras intenciones detrás de todo esto… A veces no sé si es demasiado listo o demasiado estúpido – dijo entre risas mientras volvía a sentarse de nuevo en la enorme silla de roble - Preparen mis mejores galas – anunció a todos los presentes – puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad.

Después de tomar un largo baño con flores aromáticas, su criado le puso una pulcra manta sobre la cintura y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir de la tina. Thranduil se sentó sobre una silla de madera acolchonada y permitió que le cubriera el cuerpo con aceite de azahar, esparciéndolo con profundos masajes sobre su piel.

El atuendo era de las más finas sedas, tejido a mano con hilos de oro, que hacían que tomara un elegante tono dorado, aún cuando la tela fuese de color marfil. Llevaba hombreras cuadradas y las mangas terminaban en una larga V a tres cuartos de su brazo. Era ajustado en la cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, donde terminaba en la parte de adelante pero continuaba en la trasera, culminando en una cola que sobresalía pocos centímetros del suelo. Los pantalones eran de color beige, considerablemente ajustados y las botas de un café oscuro, casi ocre. Los criados le cepillaron el cabello hasta que estuvo seco y le hicieron un peinado semi recogido, asegurándose de dejarle el rostro libre de cualquier invasión de mechones.

Otro elfo se acercó con una caja de madera repleta de pequeños frascos de aceites aromáticos de toda índole, desde las flores silvestres más comunes del bosque, hasta esencias totalmente desconocidas para aquellas tierras; sin embargo, Thranduil optó por el jazmín, sabía que era el aroma con el que Thorin le identificaba.

Y para resaltar el atuendo, escogió un gargantilla de oro con decoración orgánica y un brillante rubí al centro en forma de ovalo inclinado.

Se observó unos instantes en el enorme espejo al centro de la estancia y estuvo complacido.

Dos doncellas se acercaron con la caja de roble y sacaron la corona del rey de los elfos, y la colocaron lentamente sobre la cabeza del soberano.

****

 

Habían dispuesto cien mesas de diez metros de largo por todo el salón, los gigantescos candelabros con cientos de candelas colgaban ya del techo, iluminando cada rincón del recinto. Los criados iban y venían haciendo equilibrio con las enormes bandejas repletas de comida y los barriles de cerveza estaban ya disponibles como para abastecer a todo el reino, aunque por supuesto, al banquete solo asistían las cortes de los reyes.

El estrado real disponía de dos niveles, en el más alto había cuatro asientos, los dos del centro para los reyes y los dos en los costados para la familia cercana del anfitrión, dado que Thranduil no había llevado a ningún pariente.

Ya estaban todos los invitados dispuestos en sus asientos de honor cuando entró la comitiva de los reyes. Thrór y Thranduil iban juntos en primera fila. Seguidos por Thráin y Thorin, a los que les precedían las familias de más alto rango de Erebor, quienes eran en su mayoría descendientes del linaje de Durin, además de la corte del rey Elfo.

Al llegar al estrado, Thranduil notó que Thrór le cedía el asiento a su derecha a su hijo, Thráin, lo que le dejaba a Thorin el asiento junto a Thranduil, acción lógica, dado que su descendiente próximo era Thráin, no el joven príncipe.

Thranduil observó a Thorin cuando se sentó a su lado. Llevaba una túnica verde musgo, bordada con hilos de plata, y adornada con una hilera de grandes botones dorados con grabados de runas antiguas al centro. Un gran cinturón de hierro le rodeaba la cintura y sus pantalones y botas eran de piel negra, con revestiduras de metal. Llevaba sujeto el cabello con una pinza cilíndrica de plata y los mechones de adelante caían sobre sus hombros como trenzas perfectas. Su barba también había sido trenzada, y la joya plateada que la adornaba tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

Luego de que los reyes y herederos estuvieron sentados, ocho Enanos que constituían parte de la comitiva de Thrór se instalaron en el segundo nivel del estrado. Thranduil los observó con detenimiento; eran cuatro machos y cuatro féminas, la mitad de ellos tan jóvenes como Thorin, lo que significaba que eran los pretendientes oficiales para contraer nupcias con el príncipe.

Sus atenciones fueron atraídas por la sonora voz del rey dando las palabras de bienvenida e iniciación del banquete. Luego se hizo un brindis en nombre del rey Thranduil y comenzaron con el primero de 25 platos que comerían aquella noche.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado del obsequio que te envié. – comentó luego de un largo silencio incomodo entre los dos, fingiendo observar todo el movimiento del ambiente.

\- Oh. Si, lo hice. Me disculpo por no haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecer por el detalle. – contestó manteniendo la vista fija sobre el plato. La voz resultaba fría, pero sin embargo y a pesar de la forzada cortesía, Thranduil podía leer el lenguaje corporal del Enano, y era claro que sentía muchísimo más de lo que expresaba.

\- Así que de hecho lo recibiste. – dijo entre risas – pensé que tus guardias se desharían de él, por considerarlo un intento de asesinato.

Thorin no contestó, solo se limitó a comer a grandes bocados los trocitos de pollo al horno con limón, el plato que era parte de las 5 entradas del menú de la noche. Thranduil no dijo nada más, al menos no de la forma convencional…

"¿Sabes lo que significa?"

Disfrutó ver como Thorin se sobresaltaba y le enviaba una mirada confusa. Sus ojos azules se desviaron rápidamente al plato de comida y se inclinó muchísimo más sobre la mesa, como si aquello fuese suficiente como para alejar la voz que se colaba por sus oídos.

No obstante, antes de que Thranduil pudiera decir algo más, un Enano fornido y de barbas rojizas se acercó a Thorin. El Elfo supo que era uno de los pretendientes que estaban sentados en el estrado. Al notar que Thranduil lo observaba, se inclinó levemente y exclamó – Espero no estar interrumpiendo alguna conversación, Alteza, pero estaría satisfecho con que el príncipe Thorin me brindara solo unos pocos segundos de su atención.

Thranduil no respondió, sus ojos de hielo pasaron de estar sobre el joven Enano de cabellos rojos a observar la reacción de Thorin, quien parecía que la tensión lo había convertido en piedra. Al notar que el Enano no decía nada, Thranduil hizo un suave ademán con su mano, para indicarle que tenía permiso de hablar.

\- He traído un regalo para usted… - dijo al tiempo que extraía una pequeña bolsa dorada de una de sus mangas. Thorin lo tomó haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y desató el cordón de la bolsa, descubriendo un pesado anillo de plata, con una gema amarilla al centro y grabados en Khuzdul alrededor. Thranduil no pudo leer lo que tenía escrito, puesto que Thorin recordó las habilidades ópticas del elfo, y lo apartó lo más que fuere necesario de sus ojos. – Pertenece a mi Casa, mi señor – continuó el Enano – es uno de los dos anillos que me obsequió mi señor Padre al nacer, y ahora le pertenece a usted, en el nombre del profundo amor que profeso.

\- Lo aprecio. – contestó Thorin con esa cortesía fría que tanto le caracterizaba y el otro Enano aguardó unos segundos en espera de más palabras, y al notar que aquello era lo único que iba a obtener, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

\- Hermoso detalle. – comentó el rey luego de que el Enano de cabellos rojos se sentó en su lugar – pero no pareces muy complacido.

\- Ellos están obligados a darme obsequios. Es parte de la formalidad. – contestó concentrándose de nuevo en el plato de comida.

\- ¿Ellos? – preguntó, y aunque sabía la respuesta, estaba interesado en lo que Thorin pudiera decir al respecto. El joven Enano soltó con brusquedad el tenedor y lo observó, sin intentar disimular su molestia. – Asuntos personales, Alteza. Nada que pueda merecer su interés.

Y con eso, se levantó y caminó hacia una de las puertas laterales. Thranduil observó a su alrededor, nadie parecía haber notado que el príncipe se marchaba; el rey estaba ocupado bebiendo de un enorme cuerno de mamut, que dos doncellas Enanas trataban de mantener equilibrado sobre su boca mientras la mayoría de gente alrededor reía y gritaba palabras de ánimo. Más adelante, los bufones deformes entretenían a los presentes haciendo tonterías y contando chistes sin ningún sentido o incluso burlándose cruelmente de los mismos invitados, sin embargo la gente reía hasta atragantarse, Thranduil lo atribuyó a los efectos de la cerveza.

Dado el panorama, aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse detrás del joven Enano y aunque, por supuesto, le fue imposible pasar desapercibido, se disculpó con palabras amables y galantería, consiguiendo llegar a la puerta por la que Thorin había salido.

El aire frio le golpeó el rostro cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí. El eco de la animada música conseguía colarse por la enorme pared de piedra, sin embargo el Elfo agradeció por la relativa quietud que reinaba en los pasillos del castillo.

Siguiendo sus instintos, caminó por el pasillo a su derecha, prestando atención a lo que sus oídos le decían. Por suerte, había poca vigilancia en esa parte del castillo, la mayoría de caballeros se encontraban haciendo guardia alrededor del salón principal y a las afueras del castillo, o en cualquier caso, emborrachándose en el banquete. Por lo que sin demasiados incidentes, después de vagabundear alrededor de diez minutos, encontró lo que buscaba.

\- De las miles de terrazas existentes en esta inmensa montaña convertida en castillo, me complace encontrarte aquí. – dijo atrayendo la sorpresiva atención del Enano, quien estaba sostenido sobre sus codos en el barandal de piedra de la terraza, aquella misma en la que se habían encontrado a solas la primera vez. Thorin no dijo nada, solo lo observó con expresión inquieta. – Mis obsequios no son una formalidad. – comentó luego de acercarse lo suficiente para que sus susurros fueran escuchados, aunque sin invadir demasiado el espacio personal del Enano. – Son una muestra de necesidad.

Lo observó fijamente a los ojos. Podía leer cualquier cambio en su expresión, aunque sus palabras siempre fueran en la dirección contraria. Thranduil podía ver como se desataba una batalla interior, entre lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer.

\- Como te pregunté antes… ¿Sabes lo que esa piedra significa? – dijo observando el pequeño bolsillo que la túnica tenía a un costado. Thorin la cubrió con su mano con evidente incomodidad.

Thranduil sacó de las mangas una piedra idéntica, el mismo tamaño, el mismo azul intenso… sin embargo, esta tenía pequeños brillos blancos, como si se trataran de estrellas. – Muéstramela… - ordenó el rey. Thorin fue sacándola lentamente del bolsillo, y para su sorpresa, la suya también presentaba aquellas pequeñas manchas brillantes.

\- Son dos partes de la misma piedra. – dijo acercándose más – Estos artefactos no son simples gemas preciosas… Es una creencia entre nuestra gente, que estas piedras, traídas de las tierras más allá del mar y trabajadas con magia élfica antigua, son un indicador para quienes están destinados a encontrarse y permanecer unidos. Las piedras no brillan de la misma forma si quienes las portan no están a su vez de alguna manera conectados. – dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, observando cómo las estrellas cambiaban y se movían en el cielo oscuro de las lapislázulis. – Estas habían permanecido olvidadas… tú las trajiste de vuelta.

Los ojos azules lo observaron esta vez fija y directamente. Thranduil pudo notar la pasión que ardía ahora en aquellos pozos solitarios. – Tienes que detenerte… - susurró – no podemos continuar con esto. - Thorin se volteó hacia la ciudad que yacía a sus pies. Thranduil se acercó más, posó lentamente una mano sobre el hombro del Enano, y se inclinó para alcanzar su oreja – Ven conmigo. Aún no tienes las responsabilidades de manejar un reino. Ven conmigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… para los dos.

Sabía lo difícil que era para el orgulloso príncipe de Erebor ir en contra de las palabras de su rey, de sus principios, de sus obligaciones… y sin duda aquello encendía mucho más la determinación de Thranduil. Bajó lentamente su mano hasta encontrar la de Thorin, y la tomó con fuerza. El príncipe se volteó y observó desde su altura a la blanca criatura frente a sí. - ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? – susurró con tono grave, aunque sin soltar la pálida mano que le sostenía. – Lo que tú estés dispuesto a darme. – contestó el Elfo colocando la mano libre sobre su mejilla; sin embargo esta vez el Enano se soltó con brusquedad y añadió – No es una respuesta suficiente para mí. Solo intentas engañarme.

Con esto, comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras. Thranduil lo alcanzó a medio camino, exclamando con voz estridente y por primera vez, enfadada – ¡Deja de repetir las palabras de Thrór! - y con un movimiento brusco lo tomó de los hombros y lo contraminó a la fría pared de piedra. - El trato está roto. – continuó - Esto ahora nos pertenece solo a nosotros dos. No busco nada más de lo que tú estés dispuesto a dar. Te pedí una noche… tan solo una noche. Empecemos desde ahí. – Thorin no dijo nada, pero sus ojos expresaban la duda que le consumía en aquel momento. El Elfo posó una mano sobre el cinturón de hierro que abrazaba la cintura del Enano. Thorin intentó moverse, pero sin demasiada seguridad. Thranduil lo sujetó con más fuerza. – Ven conmigo, Thorin.

Los ojos azules se enfrentaron a los fríos. Thorin tomó la mano que estaba sobre su cintura con ímpetu y la mantuvo a la altura de sus ojos – Esto está destinado a terminar en desgracia. – dijo con gravedad. Thranduil tomó el brazo que le sostenía con su mano libre, e igualando la fuerza que lo prensaba, contestó – Piensa en lo que será de ti si te rehúsas. – Thorin se sorprendió de la respuesta, lo observó con irritación y se soltó bruscamente; sin embargo Thranduil volvió a sujetarlo de la muñeca. - ¿Crees que no sé de todas esas veces que has pensado en mí? – dijo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como si fueran la fuente de desconocidos hechizos élficos, como aquellos que se mencionaban en antiguas canciones o cuentos de pequeños. – Sé que me necesitas también… - susurró acercando sus blancos labios a los del Enano, como lo había hecho la primera vez que se encontraron. De inmediato, su lengua entró a la boca del príncipe, ahogándose en un beso desenfrenado, frenético, sus lenguas chocaban, y sus labios se movían sin paso, solo buscando devorar la carne del otro. Thranduil sintió la como la barba del enano le rozaba la piel y la fría saliva se unía al calor de las respiraciones.

"Si no vienes conmigo, Thorin, asediaré tu mente todas las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que corras a Mirkwood por tu cuenta, y lo pidas de rodillas."

Haló sus hebras negras hacia atrás, logrando que la pinza de plata que las sujetaba cayera al piso con un agudo sonido que perturbó la quietud del pasillo. Thorin puso su mano pesada sobre el brazo del elfo y apretó con fuerza mientras sentía como el rey hundía su mano por su túnica en busca de su miembro.

"¿Lo ves? Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti." – susurró la suave y erótica voz dentro de la mente del Enano mientras la criatura mágica sujetaba su duro miembro sobre la ropa interior.

No obstante, repentinamente entre jadeos, Thranduil se despegó del Enano y volvió sus ojos atentos al final de las escaleras, donde comenzaba el pasillo. Thorin lo observó sumido ahora en el desconcierto y el temor, susurrando - ¿Hay alguien…? – Thranduil no respondió, pero quitó sus manos de encima del Enano y mantuvo su vista en el mismo punto – Contéstame, maldita sea… - suplicó el príncipe observando la expresión grave en el hermoso rostro de Thranduil.

\- No es seguro aquí. – dijo escudriñando las sombras. – Escucho movimiento… - Thorin lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica con violencia, obligándole a inclinarse hasta que sus narices se encontraron – He preguntado si alguien nos vio. – Dijo airado. Thranduil se soltó bruscamente y lo observó con aquella mirada despreciativa desde su altura – No olvides tu lugar, Thorin. No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera. – sentenció acomodándose la túnica de nuevo. – Y no, no hay nadie ahí. – continuó - Lo que escuché seguramente fueron los pasos de los imbéciles borrachos que comienzan a salir del Salón para vagar por el castillo. Sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. No tengo más opción que marcharme mañana mismo, gracias a la cortesía de tu rey; de hecho... - se acercó de nuevo a Thorin, haciéndole retroceder hasta que se encontró de espaldas con la pared. - no me quedan más que un par de horas… - Observó directamente a Thorin, en espera de la respuesta.

El príncipe le devolvió la mirada desafiante, sin embargo, luego la desvió en dirección a la terraza, donde la luz de la luna hacía retroceder a la penumbra hacia las profundidades de la montaña.

\- Lo haremos a mi manera. – resolvió.

\- A tu manera será. - Thranduil no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo había conseguido.


	7. Sospechas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil abandona Erebor, pero Thorin debe ocuparse de otros infortunios que le acontecen antes de partir a Mirkwood.

El cielo comenzó a tornarse de un claro color púrpura. El inicio del día estaba cerca. Thorin no había dormido el resto de la noche, y ni siquiera lo intentó. Permaneció sentado en una de las sillas de hierro de la mesa de la terraza, abrigado con una gruesa capa de piel lobuna negra, para soportar aquellas bajas temperaturas nocturnas.

Se levantó de la silla y llamó a sus criadas para que le prepararan el baño. Las tres atendieron al llamado de inmediato, a pesar de que la hora habitual de servicio aún no llegaba. El Enano pidió que el agua estuviera un poco más caliente esta vez, el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera le había helado hasta los huesos.

Su sumergió en el agua placenteramente caliente y cerró los ojos.

Thranduil se iba aquella mañana, bajo los primeros rayos del sol, y como habían acordado por decisión de Thorin, el Enano partiría a Mirkwood una semana después, con otro grupo de mercaderes que se dirigían a las tierras del Este a lo largo del Anduin.

Al terminar, una de las Enanas lo secó con una toalla, enrollándola luego sobre la cintura del príncipe. Salieron del baño y las ropas estaban ya sobre la cama. Esta vez se trataba de una túnica sencilla color morado con detalles dorados, acompañada de un grueso cinturón de cuero negro con cintas también doradas. Mientras le secaban el cabello, uno de los guardias irrumpió en el recinto.

\- Mi señor, el rey Thrór requiere de su presencia en la sala privada del rey, de inmediato.

Thorin se sorprendió por aquella llamada, pero se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y salir de sus aposentos. Mientras avanzaba, las preguntas y conjeturas brotaban de su cabeza como si se tratara de una fuente. ¿Por qué su abuelo quería hablar con él?... ¿era mera casualidad que le mandara a llamar a la mañana justo después de su encuentro con Thranduil?... Sus piernas le fallaron un par de veces. El guardia que le acompañaba lo observó con extrañeza, por lo que Thorin trató de controlarse en lo que faltara del camino.

Los Caballeros de la guardia real le abrieron las pesadas puertas de oro a los aposentos de su señor abuelo y estas se cerraron en un sonido pesado tras de sí. Su corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, pero caminó a paso decidido hacia la sala privada del rey.

Al abrir, no encontró a nadie y aquello no hizo más que incrementar su nerviosísimo. Le tomó unos momentos el decidirse si esperar o retirarse; pero reparó que no soportaría permanecer en un solo sitio demasiado tiempo, no en aquella situación, por lo que se inclinó por la segunda opción; no obstante al dirigirse a la salida, las puertas no se abrieron. Trató de empujarlas varias veces, pero estaban bloqueadas desde afuera. Airoso, llamó a los guardias, ordenándoles que le dejaran salir, y desde las afueras, pudo escuchar como uno de los caballeros contestaba: - El rey Thrór ha ordenado que permanezca aquí hasta que concluya la salida de la compañía del rey Thranduil.

Aquello lo heló de pies a cabeza.

Lo sabía. Thrór lo sabía.

Después del golpe, trató de mantener la calma y no alarmarse más de lo necesario. Thranduil había notado algo en aquel instante, pero sea lo que sea que fue no pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca para verlos entre la penumbra, o de lo contrario, la poderosa vista del rey élfico le hubiera detectado de inmediato.

Regresó a la sala privada del rey y se sentó en una de las sillas del costado derecho, cerca del sitio de su abuelo. "No tengo nada que ocultar" se dijo para sus adentros "No tengo nada que ocultar" repitió.

"Esto es lo que debo creer cuando lo enfrente."

***

Esperó alrededor de dos horas, lo que le ayudó a recuperar la cabeza fría y la compostura. Sea lo que sea que viniera, lidiaría con ello.

Finalmente, las puertas principales se abrieron. Thorin escuchó el sonido pesado de unos pasos. Eran dos pares de pies. Al instante, su abuelo y su padre entraron a la sala. Thrór fue directo al asiento principal y Thráin ocupó el suyo junto a su padre.

Ambos observaron directamente a Thorin. Las miradas fueron duras, hasta cierto punto acusadoras.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó el joven Enano, con un exitoso tono de voz áspero y levemente molesto, típico de él.

\- Las cosas han comenzado a ponerse misteriosas por aquí, Thorin. – comenzó su abuelo, con gravedad. – Nada de lo que acontece dentro de las paredes de mi castillo se me escapa de las manos. Asumo que estás consciente de ello.

Thorin lo observó sin parpadear. No sabía hasta qué punto su abuelo estaba al tanto de la situación; y ya conocía muy bien aquel truco que utilizaba para obtener información, cuando sus presas, victimas del nerviosismo, el temor o la culpa, confesaban sus crímenes a un juez que los ignoraba por completo o solo conocía la mitad de ellos.

\- Creo que te refieres a mi reunión con el rey Thranduil, la noche del banquete. – se aventuró, desafiante. Thrór arqueó una ceja, Thorin no estuvo seguro si había revelado la información equivocada o si su abuelo estaba sorprendido de que el príncipe admitiera su "delito" tan abiertamente.

\- ¿De que se trató todo eso? – preguntó Thráin, quien no podía disimular su creciente enfado.

Sin embargo, antes de que Thorin pudiera comenzar a procesar a mil por hora su respuesta, Thrór levantó la mano, en indicación de que no había terminado de hablar. Thráin se levantó y salió de la habitación. El silencio que reinó mientras su padre estuvo fuera fue acuchillante, su abuelo mantenía su vista fija, como tratando de encontrar las respuestas a preguntas que solo él conocía.

Al momento, se escucharon dos pares de pies que se dirigían a la sala. Thorin se sorprendió al ver a Elim, el Enano de cabellos rojos, entrando justo detrás de Thráin.

Las cosas de hecho estaban comenzando a ponerse misteriosas para el mismo Thorin. Temió que su primera respuesta hubiera sido demasiado apresurada y que todo el asunto se tratara de algo completamente diferente y ahora acababa por darle a su abuelo otra cosa más por la cual interrogarlo.

Cuando se hubieron sentado (Elim justo enfrente de Thorin, quien evitó el contacto visual), su abuelo continuó – cuéntame de tu reunión con Thranduil. – ordenó.

\- Nos encontramos en el pasillo, cuando yo salí a tomar aire. – dijo mientras su cerebro trabajaba una respuesta satisfactoria. – Aparentemente coincidimos en la necesidad de un respiro.

Thrór no dijo nada, dejándole en claro que aquello no era suficiente.

\- Me abordó para discutir el asunto del trato que planteó en un inicio. – dijo entrando en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que de hecho no estaba haciendo más que improvisar, y aquello podía fácilmente hacerle caer en su propia trampa– Me dijo que no quería ni necesitaba dos mil guerreros Enanos, debido a que eso no haría más que entorpecer los intentos de restablecer las relaciones entre nuestros reinos, dado que según sus palabras "tantos Enanos amenazarían mi buena cordura y la de mi gente.", por lo que consideraba que las cosas debían hacerse mucho más despacio y mi presencia en Mirkwood sería un buen comienzo.

Thrór mantuvo su vista fija en su sobrino y con esto, el pánico de Thorin no hizo más que acrecentarse, dado que las pocas ideas se le escapaban o eran absolutamente inservibles; sin embargo el rey finalmente tomó la palabra.

\- ¿No estás obviando nada, Thorin? No me gustaría pensar que te estás atreviendo a mentirme.

Thrór hizo un ademán en dirección a Elim, y este rebuscó en una de sus bolsas laterales. Los ojos azules del príncipe siguieron el camino de la mano que sostenía la pinza de plata, hasta que fue colocada al centro de la mesa. El corazón se le disparó. ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo fue posible que hubiera cometido semejante error?

\- Lo encontré en uno de los escalones que van hacia las terrazas del norte. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Usted llevaba sujeto el cabello con esto. – Dijo el Enano de barbas rojas mirando al príncipe. – Mientras se desarrollaba el banquete, noté que tuvo una riña con el rey Thranduil en el estrado, y eso le obligó a usted a marcharse… momentos después, el rey también se levantó y salió por la misma puerta que usted… asumí que trataba de seguirlo. – Thorin observaba fijamente al atractivo Enano de barbas rojas. No era capaz de culparlo ni de enfadarse tanto como lo merecía, puesto que no parecía que quisiera perjudicarlo de algún modo, más bien, lucía preocupado, y eso le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. – Me tomó mucho tiempo seguir el rastro sin que me descubriera… por lo que cuando encontré la joya temí lo peor. Pero me embargó el más grande sentimiento de alivio al llegar a sus aposentos y ser notificado que usted estaba dentro, sano y salvo. – Dijo Elim.

\- No cometas el error de creer que no me di cuenta cuando Thranduil se levantó del estrado y se marchó – interrumpió Thrór, enviándole una mirada que denotaba sospecha - nunca estaría lo suficientemente tranquilo compartiendo el mismo salón con ese brujo… sin embargo, no imaginé que su salida tuviera que ver contigo. – el viejo rey se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa. – Seis mil años caen sobre la espalda de Thranduil, y no en vano, aunque su apariencia no lo manifieste. De su boca no salen más que artimañas y encantamientos que llevan a sus presas a hacer lo inimaginable solo por complacerlo. Antes te dije que Thranduil tenía objetivos más oscuros que los que se atrevió a manifestar… y ahora no me cabe duda de eso. - dijo el astuto rey deteniéndose justo detrás de Elim, al frente de Thorin - ¿Qué es lo que te ha propuesto a ti, mi amado nieto, que no has tenido la suficiente prudencia y sabiduría para contármelo?

"No tengo nada que ocultar" se dijo, desafiando la mirada del rey. "No tengo nada que ocultar".

\- Lo que te he dicho a sido la verdad. La pinza no tiene nada que ver con el rey Thranduil. Luego de que nos reunimos y él me planteó su punto de vista, caminamos juntos hacia una de las terrazas… del norte. – Puntualizó dedicándole una mirada severa a Elim – pero fue ahí donde nos separamos. En el camino no hablamos más, el rey buscaba quietud y silencio, y eso fue lo que obtuvo. La pinza debió haberse resbalado en algún punto, simplemente no lo recuerdo. - dijo con tono molesto, ofendido, y no le fue difícil, puesto que de verdad se sentía así. Siempre que hablaba de Thranduil con su abuelo, le volvían a embargar las mismas dudas. ¿Por qué no creer en la palabra de Thrór cuando decía que el elfo no buscaba más que satisfacer sus propios fines? que era el más diestro en las mentiras y la manipulación. – En cuanto a la supuesta riña entre el rey y yo – continuó, observando a los ojos a Elim – se dio porque te atreviste a interrumpir nuestra incomoda y obligatoria conversación con tus obsequios. Él quiso saber la razón de tu detalle y el significado de tus palabras.

Elim se sonrojó como pocas veces lo había visto hacerlo y bajó la mirada, susurrando– ruego por el perdón.

Thorin observó a su abuelo. Podía notar la duda en sus ojos. Si algo definía a Thrór era la desconfianza, y ni siquiera su nieto era la excepción. Sin embargo, retornó a su asiento y luego de un breve silencio, resolvió – Tomaré tu palabra como un hecho, Thorin. Pero quiero que recuerdes lo perjudicial que puede ser para ti si lo que has dicho han sido mentiras. La justicia del rey caerá sobre ti con la misma ira, aunque seas de mi propia sangre.

Y con esto, pidió a todos que dejaran la sala de inmediato, a excepción de su hijo, Thráin.

Thorin y Elim salieron juntos de los aposentos reales.

\- Mi señor… - dijo el Enano mientras caminaban por el pasillo – ruego que me perdone, por el inconveniente que he causado. Sin embargo y aunque no intento excusarme, fue el temor y la preocupación autentica la que me llevó a actuar de esta manera.

\- Pudiste haber hablado conmigo en vez de ir a contárselo al rey. – contestó sin contener su molestia. – Fue entrometido. Y me diste problemas.

Elim no dijo nada y Thorin sintió una repentina compasión por el Enano. Ninguno de los otros tres eran tan devotos y resueltos como Elim, quien siempre había demostrado mucho más que obligación en sus actos. Thorin permitió que caminara con él hasta sus aposentos.

\- Por favor… - exclamó, invitándole a pasar a las estancias. El Enano con hebras de fuego se sorprendió, pero acató rápidamente la orden. – No es la primera vez que haces tonterías apresuradas, Elim. – dijo Thorin, esta vez con una mueca en la cara, casi como una sonrisa. – Quiero que entiendas de una vez, que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo, no necesito que lo hagas por mí. – continuó, dirigiéndose a la terraza.

\- Estoy profundamente avergonzado, mi señor. – contestó el Enano. Ambos observaron la ruidosa ciudad a sus pies – Pero supongo que son acciones desesperadas… - continuó, dirigiendo sus ojos cobrizos a los azules del príncipe – realmente deseo unirme a usted… pero la competencia es ardua, y eso exaspera mi corazón…

Thorin lo observó unos instantes. ¿Por qué no pudo ser así de sencillo? Aquí estaba su lugar, pero su corazón lo denegaba. Sin embargo, Thorin sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer...

\- No lo es, Elim. – contestó, luego de la breve pausa – Tú siempre has estado a la vanguardia.

Thorin observó como los ojos cobrizos se abrían como platos. Se sintió terrible por expresarle su decisión en aquel momento, en las vísperas de su visita a Mirkwood… pero necesitaba algo que le obligara a regresar… algo que le recordara que su lugar estaba en Erebor…

\- Te he elegido a ti como mi pareja… - dijo tomándole de las gruesas manos envueltas en cuero – Sé que tuve que haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no deseaba apresurar mi decisión, no sin antes estar seguro.

Observó aquellos cálidos y apasionados ojos rojos, y se prometió mantenerlos en su mente mientras durara su viaje... serían la razón que necesitaba para regresar, sin importar lo que allá aconteciera, el honor le haría volver y cumplir con su promesa.

Elim se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los del príncipe. En otros tiempos, el beso hubiera sido bien acogido, pero en aquel momento no resultó más que frío e insípido.


	8. Mirkwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin arriba finalmente al reino de Mirkwood...

El sol estaba ya en su cenit cuando entraron en los dominios del rey Thranduil. La salida de Erebor se había retrasado, por lo que arribaron a Mirkwood tres días después de la fecha acordada.

A pesar de que era mediodía, el reino estaba sumido en una serena y reconfortante penumbra, donde los rayos dorados del sol apenas alcanzaban a atravesar la espesura del bosque.

Thorin dejó en claro que no debía haber ningún tipo de recibimiento especial, nada que hiciera sospechar a su compañía de mercaderes. Y así fue. No fueron recibidos más que por los caballeros que montaban guardia, con el típico porte altanero y despectivo. Thorin se aseguró de pasar lo mayormente desapercibido que fuera posible, y naturalmente nadie se imaginaría que el príncipe de Erebor cabalgaría a Mirkwood con un grupo reducido de comerciantes de armas, por lo que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención al joven Enano que iba al centro de la comitiva.

Al ingresar al reino, fueron recibidos por el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad, junto con dos caballeros más. Thorin reconoció al de la derecha, aún cuando quiso mantener un perfil bajo.

\- En el nombre del rey Thranduil, les damos la bienvenida al pacifico reino de Mirkwood. – citó el bello capitán dirigiéndose a la compañía – dejen atrás esas desesperanzas que afligen sus corazones, esta noche el bosque los acogerá y aliviará sus penurias. – concluyó con una pequeña y calurosa sonrisa.

El capitán les hizo un ademán para que le siguieran. Thorin ya conocía el protocolo, irían a descansar y comer algo, para luego, si era necesario, presentarse ante el rey, y si no, a comenzar con el mercado.

El Elfo que estuvo a la derecha del capitán en el recibimiento, cabalgó hasta ponerse a su altura.

\- El rey Thranduil le da la bienvenida, mi señor. - dijo asomando un poco el rostro por entre la capa – Esperando que el viaje no haya sido fatigoso en demasía.

\- En absoluto, mi señor. – contestó Thorin con fría cortesía. El Elfo lo acompañó por el camino hasta las estancias en silencio, pero no fue un silencio incomodo o pesado, sino más bien de tranquilidad y sosiego, ese que parecía embargar a cualquier criatura que pisara los dominios de los Elfos.

Las estancias eran sencillas, pero cómodas y acogedoras. Habían ocho camas exactas para la compañía de mercaderes, dispuestas cuatro a cada lado, más una chimenea al fondo.

\- Mi señor. – dijo el líder de la compañía, acercándose a Thorin – le sugiero que descanse todo lo que pueda mientras hacemos nuestras diligencias; dentro de tres días partiremos a un viaje mucho más largo y duro por los asentamientos a lo largo del Anduin, y me temo que no dispondremos de tanta comodidad como la que aquí se nos proporciona.

\- Mi señor. – interrumpió el capitán de la guardia – Rogamos por el perdón. Le hemos reconocido demasiado tarde como para darle el recibimiento que merece. Sin embargo y aún sabiendo que usted desea mantener un bajo perfil, le pedimos, en nombre del rey Thranduil, que acepte hospedarse en el castillo, donde cualquier necesidad será inmediatamente solventada.

Thorin no supo si aquello había sido ideado por Thranduil o las palabras del Elfo eran sinceras. Y a pesar de la inevitable desconfianza que se asomaba en los ojos de Thorin, el líder de la compañía pareció satisfecho con el ofrecimiento y le rogó que aceptara; acordando que solicitaría de su presencia unas horas antes de partir a su próximo destino.

Thorin recogió su equipaje y salió de las estancias. Afuera le esperaba el Elfo que cubría su rostro con la capa. Este se inclinó levemente al verlo y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Cuando hubieron llegado hasta el camino que conducía a las enormes puertas del castillo, el Elfo se detuvo y se volteó directamente a Thorin, quitándose la capa al mismo tiempo. – Mi nombre es Legolas hijo de Thranduil, mi señor. Pido perdón por la rudeza, pero fui notificado de la boca de mi señor Padre que nuestra interacción debía ser lo más discreta posible. Espero no haber cometido ofensa alguna en su contra.

Thorin lo observó directamente. Era la viva imagen de su padre, alto, orgulloso, hermoso. Sin embargo, Thorin pudo percibir en aquellos ojos algo que Thranduil no poseía: gentileza. Thranduil siempre se refería a Legolas como "mi pequeño y amado hijo", sin embargo, el Elfo que tenía enfrente poseía todo el aspecto de un adulto, aunque quizás la percepción cambiase cuando se le apreciaba desde aquellos antiguos ojos celestes, que han visto y sobrevivido a tantos inviernos.

Caminaron a lo largo del hermoso camino, custodiado por dos enormes robles blancos, a los lados de la colosal entrada al castillo.

Thorin tomó un largo respiro antes de traspasar las puertas.

De ahora en adelante, sea lo que sea que aconteciera, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

 

******

 

Al salón parecía iluminarle una misteriosa media luz dorada, que resaltaba las gigantescas esculturas de antiguos reyes dispuestas al frente, detrás del trono del rey.

Una suave melodía se unía al endulzante ambiente, y Thorin se sintió tranquilo. Ninguna de las dudas y pesares que le habían acompañado parecía permanecer ahí con él.

Las puertas de oro al costado derecho del trono se abrieron. Thorin observó como de ellas salía aquella majestuosa y mágica criatura, vestida de oro, y el salón se iluminó con poco más ante su presencia.

\- Bienvenido a Mirkwood, Thorin hijo de Thráin. – dijo con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro. De inmediato, Legolas hincó la rodilla ante su padre. Thranduil se acercó a él y le indicó que se levantara. – Buen trabajo, hijo mío. – con esto, clavó un amoroso y familiar beso en los labios de su primogénito – Estoy seguro que el príncipe Thorin no tiene ninguna clase de queja por el trato que ha recibido hasta ahora. Todo se hizo de la forma que usted solicitó. – dijo dirigiéndose al Enano, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sígame, por favor. – finalizó. Legolas dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, mientras Thorin y Thranduil se dirigían hacia la entrada a la derecha del trono.

\- Tú hijo… ¿lo sabe? – preguntó luego de un breve silencio.

\- Él solo sigue órdenes, – contestó – al igual que el capitán de la guardia. No es extraño que los gobernantes o, en tu caso, los representantes de estos, celebren una reunión privada. Aunque no lo creas, no genera demasiadas sospechas.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una pesada puerta de oro. El caballero la abrió para cederles el paso y la cerró tras de ellos. Thranduil entonces se volteó y la expresión en sus ojos cambió. Ahora lo veían con ansias, hambrientos. – No sabes cuánto me deleita tenerte aquí, Thorin… - dijo sosteniéndole de los hombros – Te extrañe como nunca lo hubiera imaginado… - con esto, clavó un largo beso en los labios del Enano, y este lo recibió sin protestas.

Sin quitar la blanca mano del hombro del príncipe, caminaron hasta que llegaron a unas elegantes y acogedoras estancias con numerosas puertas. En medio estaban dispuestos unos sofás de color blanco, y pequeñas mesillas de la misma madera de los robles blancos que custodiaban la entrada al castillo. Al fondo, estaba una enorme mesa con pergaminos y libros desparramados por toda la superficie – Estas son las estancias del rey, y ahora son tuyas también, mientras permanezcas aquí. Por favor, siéntete libre y cómodo, no hay lugar más seguro en Mirkwood que en donde el rey descansa.

Thranduil se acercó a una de las mesillas y tomó dos copas de cristal para verter un poco de vino rojo – debes estar hambriento. - dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la copa.

\- El viaje a sido largo – afirmó – no negaré que no me vendría bien alimentarme y tomar un baño.

\- Ya estaba preparado para ello. – dijo el rey con una sonrisa. Y le pidió que le siguiera a una de las puertas laterales. Se encontraron en una sala con una enorme mesa repleta de comida. No había sirvientes cerca y eso hizo que Thorin se sintiera más tranquilo.

No se contuvo con la comida, y devoró todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Thranduil simplemente observaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de que era tanta comida como para alimentar decentemente a una decena de Elfos, Thorin acabó con ella más rápido de lo que Thranduil esperaba.

\- ¿Tienes más hambre? – preguntó cuando Thorin acababa con la última copa de la novena botella de vino.

\- Oh. No, no. – dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado – me siento mejor ahora.

\- Bien. – contestó el Elfo levantándose de la silla y situándose tras el Enano – Esta ha sido una experiencia adorable. – susurró a los oídos del príncipe quien se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rey acariciando su oreja.

Luego de un rato, Thranduil le sugirió tomar el baño que tanto deseaba. El Enano accedió complacido, puesto que no soportaba más llevar encima aquellas sucias y andrajosas ropas pegadas al cuerpo.

Thranduil lo condujo hacia un pulcro cuarto con una bañera de mármol e invitó a Thorin a pasar, y para sorpresa de este, el Elfo entró también al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces…? – preguntó estupefacto.

\- Vamos a tomar un baño. – contestó el rey dirigiéndose al grifo y abriéndolo para que el agua caliente comenzara a caer en la bañera. Thorin vio como los largos y blancos dedos acariciaban la superficie del agua que comenzaba a cumularse. – Mientras permanezcas en mi reino, estás a mi merced. He dicho que quiero tomar un baño contigo, Thorin, y eso es lo que haremos. – dijo desabotonando la túnica dorada. Thorin observó como el pecho y los hombros comenzaban a descubrirse. Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, y ni siquiera en sus fantasías había lucido así de hermoso. La túnica cayó al suelo, y Thorin recorrió el sublime cuerpo del rey de los elfos con la mirada. Parecía esculpido en mármol, blanco, brillante, perfecto. Observó su hermoso vientre blanco y su hombría ya dispuesta.

Thorin se quitó la camisa y los pantalones. Observó complacido como la hambrienta mirada del rey lo recorría y se detenía en aquella enorme y dura hombría. A diferencia del rey, el cuerpo de Thorin era muchísimo más musculoso y atlético.

Ambos entraron a la bañera. Thranduil ordenó a Thorin que se volteara, y así comenzó a lavar su espalda. Thorin sentía las cálidas manos que acariciaban sus hombros con agilidad – Tú no deberías ser quien me sirva. – susurró el joven Enano dándose la vuelta y tomando por primera vez la iniciativa. Se embarcaron en un profundo beso. Thorin sintió aquellos labios en contacto con los suyos, esos que había deseado tanto y que espiaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad. El beso comenzó a hacerse más salvaje, sus manos tocaban el pecho del otro, y todo ese deseo reprimido fue liberado. Thranduil tocaba el pene del Enano de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos profundos, y Thorin gemía entre besos. El príncipe obligó al rey a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza se apoyara en el borde de la bañera y lo observó, aquella blanca y hermosa criatura estaba a su merced. Posó su mano sobre su cuello y pensó en lo fácil que sería acabar con la vida de ese ser mágico en aquel momento en el que se encontraba tan vulnerable, en lo sencillo que sería cortar aquellas alas y poner fin a su larga existencia; pero lo único que el cuello del rey recibió fueron dulces caricias y eróticos besos.

Thorin se ahogó en el sabor de la piel del rey, en su aroma, aquella fragancia a jazmín que parecía ser parte él. Sus erecciones se encontraron y se acariciaron por si solas, cuando el príncipe besaba sin piedad el esculpido pecho del Elfo.

De un momento a otro, Thranduil empujó hacia atrás y haciendo uso de la fuerza le obligó a darse la vuelta. Sus manos masajearon con ímpetu y deseo las nalgas firmes del Enano – Oh Thorin… - susurraba el elfo, acercando su dedo hacia la abertura, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera penetrarlo, el Enano hizo un movimiento brusco y empujó al elfo hacia atrás.

\- Dije que lo haríamos a mi manera – susurró con voz jadeante, deseosa. Thorin separó las nalgas del Elfo y observó la abertura.

\- Espera…

La lengua se deslizó por la entrada y Thranduil gimió. Aquel grito no hizo más que enardecer el deseo del Enano, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y más exploratorias. Con la mano libre tocaba la hombría del Elfo y con la otra tocaba la suya propia. Thranduil gemía y sus piernas temblaban, su piel se erizaba y Thorin no quería más que hacerlo completamente suyo.

Tomó su grueso miembro y lo llevó hasta la entrada.

\- No… - gimió el rey – por favor Thorin, aún no estoy listo…- rogó. Más esto solo sirvió para llevar al límite del deseo al Enano, quien empujó su pene sin piedad hasta la raíz. Sus gemidos de placer se confundían con los gritos del rey – ¡Duele! Detente Thorin… por favor… ah! – Thorin sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Thranduil, y observaba como esta se enrojecía levemente con la presión de sus gruesas y fuertes manos – Eres hermoso… - susurraba embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a la nívea figura.

\- Detente… por favor…-rogaba el rey, más sus gritos de dolor fueron transformándose en gemidos, gemidos de un claro y potente placer y Thorin notó como su pene ahora se deslizaba con más facilidad por la estrecha entrada de rey. – Si… eso es… oh Thorin! - susurraba, abriendo más las piernas e inclinándose hacia el miembro del Enano y Thorin lo embestía con frenesí, presa de las más extraordinarias sensaciones, compartidas también con Thranduil.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, y Thorin se aseguró que su semilla terminara por completo dentro del cuerpo de su amante y Thranduil sintió como el líquido le recorría con una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Al terminar, Thorin sacó su miembro del interior de Thranduil y observó maravillado como el semen salía de la abertura y como los celestes ojos lo observaban con la más viva pasión que jamás le había sido dedicada.


	9. Al caer la noche.

Thorin buscó una de las toallas que estaban pulcramente dobladas sobre la banca al costado del cuarto. Thranduil lo observó desde donde estaba, aún dentro de la bañera. No pudo evitar el ser embargado por un sentimiento de desolación, por la actitud fría del Enano que había vuelto a resurgir cuando todo había terminado. "No es más que un contrato…" pensó, observando cómo se envolvía la cintura con la toalla y salía del cuarto de baño, sin mediar palabra.

Thranduil trató de hacer lo mismo, pero al momento de levantarse, sus piernas fallaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo un considerable dolor que le laceró el cuerpo. "A pasado demasiado tiempo…", se dijo, levantándose esta vez con más cuidado.

Se puso ropa limpia y cómoda, aunque por supuesto, sin descuidar el más mínimo detalle. Su cabeza ahora estaba decorada con una fina diadema de plata que hacía juego con su vestimenta a tonos grises. Se reunió con Thorin en el comedor para tomar la cena de la primera noche.

El castillo estaba ahora iluminado por una endulzante luz plateada artificial, y Thorin pudo deducir que no hacía más de tres o cuatro horas que el Sol se había ocultado por completo.

Engulleron sus alimentos en silencio. Thorin no apartó ni una sola vez la vista del plato y aquello no hacía más que enardecer la irritación del Elfo. - ¿No vas a decir nada? – comentó con desdén rompiendo la incómoda quietud – No eres una buena compañía.

\- Me disculpo por no ser entretenimiento suficiente. – contestó con frialdad sin levantar la vista – pero los limites de nuestra relación han sido claramente trazados. Sé cuál es mi deber, y tú no debes olvidar el tuyo, cuando el momento llegue.

Thranduil sintió como aquella respuesta le lastimaba el corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continuaba con la misma actitud, luego de haber compartido algo tan íntimo y con tanta disposición? Pero más importante, ¿por qué se sentía tan dolido? Su corazón había sido herido por la criatura que tenía frente a sí y no podía entender la razón de su zozobra. Temió que algo más profundo estuviera emergiendo de su viejo espíritu… Algo que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás consideró muerto y olvidado. Sin embargo, no fue más que ira lo que su hermoso rostro y sus labios expresaron. Arrojando el tenedor de plata sobre la mesa, exclamó airoso– Haz tu trabajo entonces, Enano, compláceme y yo decidiré si tú y tu pueblo vulgar merecen de mis asistencias.

Los lapislázulis enfrentaron los ojos de hielo. Los pozos azules estaban vacíos, y Thranduil supo que Thorin había decidido irse muy lejos de ahí, aunque su cuerpo estuviera sentado a unos centímetros de distancia.

El Enano se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y con un solo brazo, arrasó con todo lo que estuviera sobre la mesa. Se acercó al Elfo y le hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda baja tocó el filo de la mesa. – Súbete. – susurró el Enano sujetándole de la cintura para obligarlo a hacer lo que demandaba. Sin embargo Thranduil opuso resistencia igualando las fuerzas. – No tienes voz aquí, Enano. – y empujando hacia adelante, logró sacárselo de encima. – Quítate la ropa. – ordenó.

Por unos segundos creyó que el Enano se resistiría, pero luego de dirigirle una mirada de odio, que no hizo más que profundizar en aquella herida que se estaba formando en su corazón, hizo lo que se le demandaba.

"De su boca no salen más que artimañas y encantamientos que llevan a sus presas a hacer lo inimaginable solo por complacerlo". Aquellas palabras de su abuelo lideraban sus pensamientos. En el corazón de Thorin no había más que confusión y miedo. Había disfrutado en demasía de su primer encuentro, aún cuando se aseguró de que resultara ser una experiencia dolorosa para su amante. El estar dentro de su cuerpo había sido lo más especial que jamás había sentido, jamás igualado a sus compañías anteriores, nada se le parecía. Sus labios eran intoxicantes, pero no hubo dulzura en el toque, Thorin se había asegurado de ello. No permitiría que su intimidad con el rey tocara demasiado su corazón, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Mientras se desnudaba, se obligó a pensar en Elim, el Enano al que se había prometido, pero no obtuvo más que una vaga sombra sin rostro, ante aquellos maravillosos ojos celestes que lo observaban hambrientos.

Sus ropas cayeron por completo al suelo. Thranduil entonces comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándole meticulosamente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Thorin sintiéndose ofendido.

\- Examino el precio de mi juramento. – contestó con frialdad. – No me gustó lo que hiciste la primera vez. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones. No olvides que mientras permanezcas en mi reino, estás a mi merced, Thorin de Erebor. – Thranduil se detuvo justo detrás del príncipe y posó su cálida mano sobre la piel de su espalda baja, sintiendo como el Enano se estremecía en respuesta. El Elfo se inclinó y con la otra mano levantó el rostro del Enano para lograr alcanzar sus labios. Thorin sintió como la lengua del rey entraba a su boca explorando con movimientos profundos. Su hombría comenzó a reaccionar, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la de Thranduil rosando su espalda.

\- ¿Sigues resistiéndote? – dijo entre besos. Su mano había llegado hasta sus muslos y los masajeaba con suavidad – voy a hacerte mío Thorin… no serás capaz de tener a nadie dentro de ti sin que el recuerdo te arrastre hacia mí. - susurró a los oídos del Enano con voz hipnótica, llevando la mano hacia su abdomen, reconociendo cada volumen del cuerpo esculpido y subiendo lentamente hasta detenerse en el pezón, pellizcándole suavemente con caricias circulares, logrando que los inevitables gemidos comenzaran a hacerse escuchar. – Incluso cuando te atrevas a tocarte tu mismo en esas frías noches de soledad, no recordarás más que mis manos dándote placer, y desearás tenerme contigo. – No pretendía ser tan cruel como lo había sido el Enano en su primer encuentro, estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón de Thorin, aunque aquello significara tragarse todo su orgullo.

Thorin sentía como la boca del rey acariciaba su cuerpo con sutileza, cada uno de sus toques resultaba tan delicado y cortés que no hacían más que debilitar, o mejor dicho, derribar su obstinación. Sin lugar a dudas, el Elfo estaba jugando con sus propias reglas, y Thorin debía estar más alerta a lo que pudiera suceder; aún no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Thranduil, por lo que no podía dejarse llevar por su astucia… sin embargo todo aquello se sentía demasiado bien… Sus manos blancas le tocaban con experiencia, y su boca besaba y susurraba palabras hermosas.

De repente, el aroma a jazmín que parecía impregnado en el ambiente se intensificó mucho más y Thorin sintió los dedos húmedos de aceite rozando su entrada. – No quiero lastimarte, Thorin… - murmuró – Déjame darte placer… debes permitirte acogerlo… - sus dedos se movieron circularmente sobre la superficie y las piernas del Enano temblaron en respuesta. El primer dedo comenzó a hacer presión – si resulta doloroso para ti, solo pronuncia una palabra y juro por mi honor que me detendré.

Las palabras no llegaron. La obstinación se había marchado lejos y Thorin se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. El primer dedo entraba y salía con facilidad y un segundo digito fue añadido. El cuerpo del Enano comenzó a responder con más intensidad a los toques, y pequeñas descargas le recorrían la espina obligándole a soltar gemidos más intensos y llenos de placer. Los largos dedos se movían profundamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente estimulado, Thranduil le tomó de las caderas haciendo que diera media vuelta. Thorin observó la mirada congelada dilatada por la lujuria, y sintió como la presencia del Elfo lo envolvía y lo aprensaba, y fue en aquel momento que el tiempo se detuvo.

Thorin olvidó donde estaba, olvidó quienes eran, por qué estaban ahí… nada de eso importaba para las dos criaturas tan disímiles que compartían la pasión de sus carnes. El Elfo ahora sin nombre, se desnudó con rapidez y se sentó sobre la silla, llevando sobre sí al hermoso Enano originario de tierras que ahora resultaban desconocidas. Lentamente, la dura hombría empujó contra el otro cuerpo y se fue abriendo paso por el estrecho canal. "Ae… pen velui…"* gimió el Elfo a oídos del Enano mientras sentía como el calor de la carne le recibía y le abrazaba en total sumisión. Sus níveos labios tocaron el ardiente pecho del Enano quien disfrutaba de la sensación que le producía tener a su amante completamente dentro de su cuerpo. "Guren min gaim lín…"* las palabras de amor pronunciadas en la bella lengua élfica regocijaban el corazón de aquel Enano, que movía rítmicamente sus caderas sobre la criatura mágica que le acogía.

Los profundos gemidos que emitía la áspera voz provocaban estremecimientos en el Elfo, y sus ojos se embriagaban con la expresión de autentico placer que se dibujaba sobre el maravilloso rostro del Enano, con sus cabellos negros pegados al sudoroso cuerpo fuerte y masculino. Las grandes manos se entrelazaron con las hebras de oro de la criatura mágica y la diadema que era la única cosa que había permanecido con él hasta ese momento, cayó al suelo con un suave sonido agudo, entonces las cadenas que retenían las dudas fueron liberadas por completo, y todos los pesares les abandonaron.

Ambos se tomaron, siendo participes del placer del otro y disfrutaron de lo que cada uno entregaba sin ataduras.

"Ae! ¡Meleth nín!*" gimió el Elfo cuando alcanzó el clímax y las embestidas fueron feroces. La semilla llenó el interior de Thorin sintiendo como la calidez le recorría y deseó que aquello nunca se terminara; en medio del éxtasis y la conexión, el Enano también alcanzó el orgasmo y su líquido aterrizó sobre el abdomen del Elfo, y este lo esparció por sobre su pecho, como si se tratara de aquellos exquisitos aceites con los que disfrutaba engalanarse.

El cuerpo exhausto del Enano se le fue encima y el Elfo lo envolvió con sus largos brazos, y así permanecieron, recuperando la quietud, refugiándose en la cada vez más rítmica respiración del otro, disfrutando del calor y la humedad que desprendían los cuerpos.

Solo por aquella noche, el Enano decidió no pensar en su nombre ni en el de su amante; sus razas y las diferencias quedaron parcialmente olvidadas.

Fue así como finalizó el primer día de la llegada del Príncipe Thorin de Erebor al reino de los Elfos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Ae… pen velui…: Oh... amado..]
> 
> * [Guren min gaim lín… : Mi corazón está en tus manos...]
> 
> * [Ae! ¡Meleth nín! : Oh! mi amor!]


	10. A los pies de Celebion.

La hermosa luz dorada que iluminaba los salones del Señor de los Elfos arrastró al Enano a la consciencia. Sus ojos se encontraron en una amplia estancia decorada con gusto exquisito. Cortinas ocres de lino cubrían el lecho y Thorin no lograba recordar con precisión en qué momento se vistió con ropas cómodas y se metió a aquella cómoda cama. Se sentó al borde y sus ojos rodaron por toda la estancia. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con enormes relieves de oro que evocaban la forma de las raíces de los arboles, y se enredaban por las columnas hasta entrelazarse en la bóveda de crucería del techo. Ventanales inmensos brindaban una hermosa vista hacia las montañas o hacia la ciudad, dependiendo del lado en el que estaban ubicadas. Sus pies rozaron la suave alfombra que cubría toda la estancia y en seguida, sus ojos se posaron sobre una mesa de roble repleta de frutas frescas y vino especiado. Se levantó y se sirvió un poco de bebida en la copa de cristal. Sin lugar a dudas, el ambiente en el castillo era tan plácido y sereno que temió que le gustara demasiado. 

Se dirigió a unos balcones laterales que daban hacia las montañas y ahí encontró al espléndido rey, con su vista fija en la lejanía, y una expresión de preocupación e incertidumbre dibujada en el rostro. Thorin lo observó unos momentos, preguntándose qué era lo que había llamado tan arduamente la atención de aquellos ojos de otro mundo, tanto que el Elfo tardó en notar su presencia.

\- Oh, buenos días. – saludó y la expresión que hubiera antes sobre el rostro de marfil desapareció por completo, dando paso a una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Thorin se permitió corresponderla, se acercó un poco más y decidió saciar su curiosidad - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó. El Enano estudió el rostro de Thranduil, notando que el Elfo también hacía lo mismo – Nada. – contestó – Suelo vigilar con mucho esmero cualquier movimiento en la Tierra Media. Desde que Mordor cayera, no hay un solo día que no me asegure de que la paz que conseguimos en aquellos tiempos oscuros y de tanto sacrificio todavía perdura.

Thorin llevó sus ojos azules a la lejanía, no percibiendo más que la quietud de la mañana. El silencio que siguió luego dio la pauta para sacar a flote un hecho que esperaba que el rey no hubiera olvidado.

-He cumplido con mi parte.- dijo sin atreverse a verle a los ojos. Aún cuando había tratado de no olvidar que todo aquello se trataba de un mero acuerdo, el corazón de Thorin había comenzado a cosechar y tuvo miedo, puesto que no supo predecir hasta donde los llevaría toda aquella relación que cada vez se acercaba más al punto sin retorno. -He compartido el lecho contigo por una noche, como fue tu solicitud. Ahora debo partir, y tú debes cumplir con tu parte.

Thorin sintió la fuerte mirada del rey encima y no fue capaz de continuar evadiéndola. Entonces se enfrentaron. El Enano trató de leer la expresión del Elfo, pero no encontró como interpretarla. -Tú no te irás de aquí, Thorin.- dijo con resolución. -Al menos no por ahora. Le dirás a tu compañía de mercaderes que no podrás continuar el viaje, puesto que debes enviar noticias urgentes al rey Thrór, y que volverás a Erebor con una escolta de Elfos. Eso permitirá tu estadía en mi reino por alrededor de tres meses sin levantar sospechas.  
-Eso no fue lo que prometiste. ¿Es que tus palabras no valen nada?- los ojos azules lo observaron resentidos. Debió haberlo imaginado. Fue advertido de ello, pero se había dejado manipular por los deseos del rey, quien en definitiva estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, pero no iba a darle el placer esta vez.

-Pagaré el precio. Mirkwood estará a la disposición de Erebor desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días. Pero no puedo dejarte ir.- Contestó y sus solitarios ojos volvieron a posarse en la lejanía. Thorin logró percibir un tono lúgubre en su voz.

\- No soy un esclavo, Thranduil.- aquella fue la primera vez que Thorin pronunciaba su nombre, y los ojos del rey se volvieron a observarlo.  
\- No, tú no lo eres, más no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. – la confesión le tomó con la guardia baja y Thorin no supo qué contestar. Miró fijamente los ojos que la mañana había teñido del color del zafiro y advirtió que ahora lucían necesitados – Me has cambiado, Thorin. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, vestido de mercader. Y ahora que te tengo no podría verte marchar, puesto que sé que en cuando llegues a Erebor volverás a estar fuera de mi alcance… y habrá alguien más que gozará de ti... – Thorin supo que se refería a Elim - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – susurró, pero Thranduil evadió la cuestión y se acercó más al Enano. Su mano aterrizó sobre el amplio hombro y se prensó suavemente en el cuello – Puedo ofrecer cualquier cosa en compensación por tu estadía, - su voz ahora sonaba desesperada y la respiración de Thorin se detuvo, los lapislázulis se perdieron en los zafiros y ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más. Las palabras del Elfo lo hipnotizaban y aún cuando hace unos momentos había dicho lo contrario, Thorin creyó en lo que aquellos perfectos labios expresaban con tanto ímpetu - lo que sea que desees se te será concedido, porque has devuelto a la vida algo en mí que yo consideraba marchito. Sé que esto no fue lo que acordamos, pero tu belleza me ha cautivado de una forma que no soy capaz de explicar con palabras.- Entonces el rey ofreció su mano y exclamó – Permíteme mostrarte mi lugar favorito. Es ahí donde quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

Thorin cogió la mano perfecta y los largos dedos se prensaron con firmeza. No fue capaz de gesticular palabra, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la criatura mágica hacia una de las puertas laterales de los aposentos reales. Se encontraron bajando escalones en forma de caracol y la luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas del torreón apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el descenso. Thranduil empujó la puerta de madera al final del camino y la luz que se filtró lastimó los ojos del Enano.

Entonces observó a su alrededor con maravilla, y se preguntó si existiría en la Tierra Media otro lugar más bello que aquel que pisaba. El Elfo lo condujo por un mar de hermosas flores de infinitos colores y formas; los aromas únicos que despedían inundaban la atmosfera y la acogedora paz volvió a enardecer el corazón del Enano. Su vista divisó un enorme árbol que resaltaba del colorido tapiz que lo rodeaba; su tronco y sus hojas eran de la plata, no blancos como los que había en la entrada al castillo que ahora le parecían burdos en comparación, sino como una colosal joya del mismo color y brillo que la diadema que había decorado la frente de Thranduil la noche anterior. Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que hermosas rosas doradas rodeaban el perímetro del árbol y entonces supo que sin dudas, aquel era el lugar más bello de la Tierra Media. 

Thranduil lo invitó a sentarse bajo el centinela de plata al centro del jardín.

-Aquí yacen plantadas todas las flores hermosas que he encontrado en mis viajes por la Tierra Media; no obstante, ninguna puede ser comparada con Elanor - dijo acariciando con sus dedos los pétalos de las rosas doradas – no encontrarás nada parecido allá afuera, porque solo crecen en estas tierras. – y volviendo la vista hacia el árbol añadió – él es único en su especie, un manifiesto de las Tierras Imperecederas más allá del mar, traído por las primeras estirpes de mi raza que poblaron la Tierra Media y plantado aquí por el rey Oropher en los largos días de esplendor de su reinado. 

Thorin se tomó su tiempo para apreciar la belleza a su alrededor y todo le pareció como producto del más hermoso de los sueños -Gracias por mostrarme esto. – susurró conmovido, y Thranduil observó al Enano con la más pura expresión de amor cuando los lapislázulis despidieron un par de lágrimas que recorrieron el rostro severo y se perdieron en la barba oscura.

\- Tú eres el primer ajeno a nuestra raza en ser acogido aquí, meleth nín. Ahora eres testigo de la existencia de Celebion, el hijo de la plata, a quien afuera consideran solo un producto de fábulas antiguas. – exclamó tomándole de las manos. – Thorin… - susurró entonces y el Enano vio en los ojos del Elfo la belleza de Celebion – Ahora no tengo temor en aventurarme a expresar una verdad que en un inicio no supe comprender. - la plata brilló impetuosamente en aquellos ojos tan antiguos cuando su boca pronunció aquella confesión – Estoy enamorado de ti. Tan sincera y profundamente que no existirían las palabras adecuadas, ni siquiera en mi lengua, capaces de expresar todo lo que has despertado en mí, melethen. Te ruego que no cierres tu corazón y dejes que te gobierne la desconfianza… Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor, de honrar tu belleza y de tener el placer de disfrutar de todo cuanto creí perdido.

Thorin yacía ahí, sentado en medio de tanta hermosura digna de considerarse divina, escuchando la confesión de amor de la boca de aquella criatura, que aún estando en ese sitio irradiaba una belleza sin comparación. Thranduil era tan bello, tan puro, que Thorin consideró que Celebion no parecía ser el único manifiesto de las Tierras Imperecederas presente en el jardín élfico aquella mañana, esa que Thorin de Erebor no olvidaría jamás.

\- Tú cambiaste mi vida de un momento a otro. – respondió el príncipe entonces – Resultaste tan inesperado para mí que no fui capaz de creer lo que profesabas. E incluso ahora, escucharte hablar de amor cuando solo hemos compartido la pasión de las carnes por una noche, no hace más que alimentar la duda en mi corazón. No obstante… confiaré en ti, porque también he sido cautivado por tu belleza, a pesar de que luché contra el sentimiento que germinó tan repentinamente como tu llegada a mi vida. Ante todo esto, Thranduil… te ruego desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… no me traiciones, puesto que no podría soportarlo. - El Elfo acarició el rostro del Enano y cada toque estuvo cargado de devoción; entonces antes de sumirse en un beso que sellaría todas aquellas confesiones, Thranduil exclamó – No lo haré. Nunca. Estelio enni, meleth nín.* 

Y así, las dos criaturas disímiles acariciaron sus bocas y el rey susurró entre besos – Quiero que seas mío, Thorin. Solo mío. Aún cuando las leyes y prejuicios de nuestros reinos nos prohíban proclamar nuestro amor, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, contra todos aquellos que osen interponerse. 

Entonces observando a su amante a los ojos, el rey imploró –Por favor no me tortures uniéndote a otro… aún cuando se trate de asuntos políticos, mi corazón no soportaría saber que no es a mí a quien le perteneces, y que hay alguien más que tiene el pleno derecho de compartir el lecho contigo y gozar de todo lo que yo amo. Júrame, meleth nín, júrame que romperás el compromiso que hiciste en cuanto debas volver a tu reino.

Thorin respondió de inmediato – Lo haré.

Volvieron a sumirse en el beso y esta vez sus labios fueron cargados con mucha más pasión. Acariciaron sus lenguas y las manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con la lujuria impregnada en cada toque.

\- Permíteme hacerte el amor… - susurró Thorin – olvidemos nuestra primera vez, la que yo me esmeré en convertir en una mala experiencia. Déjame que te demuestre con actos lo que tampoco soy capaz de expresar con palabras.

\- Estoy a tu merced… - contestó el rey y aquello fue todo lo que Thorin necesitó escuchar. Tendió a su amante sobre las Elanor que encajaban tan perfectamente con su belleza y lo besó con ímpetu, en sus labios, en su cuello; hasta que aterrizó sobre una de las finas orejas tan características en la hermosa gente y la punta recibió las caricias con una fogosa humedad del pequeño músculo, mientras Thranduil jadeaba absorto de placer ante aquel toque tan íntimo. – Oh amado mío, ¡no te detengas! – rogaba, y la boca de Thorin continuó estimulándole mientras desabotonaba la túnica gris del Elfo. Cuando el níveo pecho estuvo descubierto, Thorin descendió y besó los pezones rosas, lamiéndolos de forma circular, logrando que Thranduil arqueara la espalda en consecuencia. El sabor de aquella piel era embriagante, y el Enano podía percibir el aroma a jazmín, que ahora vencía los demás perfumes a su alrededor, acariciando su nariz y llevándole al borde de la locura.

La sensación que le producía el roce de la barba del príncipe sobre su piel desnuda lo llevaba a sumergirse en los placeres más intensos que jamás hubiera experimentado. – ¡Hmm Thorin! – jadeaba, permitiendo que la boca de su amante recorriera cada palmo de su cuerpo.  
Entonces el príncipe terminó de desnudar al rey y observó el cuerpo tendido entre las flores de oro, absorto por tal panorama. El hermoso cuerpo blanco yacía a su merced, necesitado de placer, y la larga erección se erigía delante de sus ojos, desvergonzada, rogando por atención.

Mientras se desnudaba, Thorin se acercó a una de las orejas de su amante y su voz lujuriosa susurró - ¿Quieres que la chupe? – y Thranduil contestó con voz entrecortada – Si, si, hazlo… - entonces sumido en el juego, Thorin dijo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Alteza? – ante esto, Thranduil rodeó el cuello del Enano con sus largos brazos y sus ojos de plata se mostraron lascivos sin reservas – Quiero que la chupes, fuerte y profundo. Hazme sentir dentro de ti. – y cegado por la lujuria, Thorin descendió y tomó la hombría con una de sus gruesas manos. El rey levantó la cabeza y se sostuvo de los codos, para tener una mejor vista. Entonces, antes de introducirla en su boca, Thorin la acarició con su barba, porque sabía que Thranduil disfrutaba de la sensación, logrando que el rey tirara la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta. – Está tan dura… - susurraba, y Thranduil observaba como los ojos azules dilatados por la pasión estaban posados en su erección, devorándola con la mirada. – Hazlo… - susurró el rey, necesitado, y aquello resultó tan erótico para Thorin que no dejó escapar la oportunidad – Quiero escucharte suplicar… - susurró y Thranduil no vaciló – Por favor, Thorin… - decía – deseo sentirte alrededor de mí… tómame, te lo ruego… - su majestuosa voz pronunciando aquellas palabras tan impúdicas llevó al Enano a su límite, y aunque quiso seguir escuchando, aprisionó la hombría de su amante entre sus labios, moviéndose de arriba abajo, tragándola hasta la raíz, sintiendo como la fina piel se movía al ritmo, y los profundos jadeos del Elfo inundaban sus oídos, obligándole a perder el control. La saliva se colaba por las comisuras de su boca y caían sobre la piel de su amante, algunas perdiéndose entre los finos vellos dorados que rodeaban su hombría, con los que Thorin entrelazaba sus dedos y tiraba de ellos con suavidad. 

Luego de atender la erección del rey, Thorin le brindó atención a la suya y sentándose entre las largas piernas del Elfo, hizo que las dos hombrías se encontraran y se acariciaran. La de Thranduil era larga y delgada, mientras que la del Enano tenía cinco dedos menos de altura pero poseía un grosor admirable. Entonces las dos manos de Thranduil rodearon las erecciones y las acarició con movimientos profundos, lubricadas por la pre eyaculación que se deslizaba a lo largo de las ardientes carnes. Y se mantuvieron un buen rato así, con las piernas entrelazadas jugando con sus miembros, envueltos en conversaciones eróticas.

Entonces cuando Thorin sintió que ya había alcanzado su límite, hizo que el rey se tendiera de nuevo entre las flores para elevar sus caderas a una posición cómoda y le abrió las piernas, y Thranduil no opuso resistencia puesto que también se sentía pendiendo al borde del abismo.  
Thorin escupió en su propia mano para lubricar su hombría, llevándola cerca de la entrada donde los glúteos de Thranduil la prensaron – si te lastimo, dímelo y me detendré. – susurró, a lo que el rey respondió – no habrá forma de que me causes dolor, meleth nín, porque ahora lo haces arrastrado por el placer, no por el deber. – Así, el grueso pene de Thorin fue empujando contra la abertura, entrando poco a poco, sintiendo la estrechez del interior de Thranduil recibiéndole con gusto. Entonces comenzó a embestir suavemente mientras besaba las largas piernas blancas que reposaban en sus hombros. – Se siente tan bien… - jadeaba, mientras Thranduil empujaba hacia abajo para invitarlo a llegar más profundo y Thorin atendiendo el llamado, fue incrementando la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que estuvieron sumidos en el desenfreno pasional, jadeando entre gritos y rogando por más. Cuando las embestidas de Thorin alcanzaron el punto del Elfo, este se entregó al furor de las sensaciones, gritando – ¡Follame fuerte, Thorin! ¡Siénteme alrededor de ti! – la lujuriosa voz del rey inundaba su cabeza y lo embriagaba, entonces las embestidas se enardecieron y ya no hubieron fuerzas para hablar, y el cuerpo de Thranduil se sacudió y gritó sin reservas, preso de la gloriosa sensación del clímax y su semilla salió despedida de la hombría que se movía al ritmo de las penetraciones, aterrizando en su pecho húmedo de sudor. Al presenciar tal escena, Thorin también sucumbió ante el orgasmo y ahogó un grito mientras su hombría se estremecía y se corría dentro del rey.

Entonces se derrumbó encima de él, sintiendo sobre su mejilla la cálida humedad del sudor y de la eyaculación y supo que los dos se pertenecían por completo, que no habría forma de escapar de lo que habían cosechado, pero se alegró de ello, porque no habría otro lugar en el mundo en el que deseara estar en aquel momento.

\- *Le melithon anuir… - susurró ahora la suave y exhausta voz del Elfo y aunque Thorin no supo lo que aquellas palabras significaban, entendió la nota de amor con la que fueron expresadas y eso fue suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Estelio enni, meleth nín: Confía en mí, mi amor.  
> * Le melithon anuir: Te amaré por siempre.


	11. Recorridos e impresiones.

El Enano de cabello negro enmarañado y facciones ásperas lo observó con desconcierto - Pero mi Señor… - decía – no tengo permitido dejarle atrás. Si debe retornar a Erebor con urgencia, nosotros tenemos la obligación de acompañarle.

\- No hay necesidad de eso Beglin, el rey Thrór ya estaba al tanto de toda esta situación. Cumpliste con tu deber de traerme a Mirkwood sano y salvo, y ahora que he finalizado con la misión que me fue encomendada debo regresar para presentar informe. El rey Thranduil me proporcionará una escolta que me asistirá en el viaje de regreso. No obstante ustedes pueden continuar con la ruta.

\- ¿Una escolta? ¿una escolta de _elfos_? – escupió el líder de la compañía de mercaderes con la desconfianza vistiendo cada una de sus sílabas – Con menos razón le dejaremos aquí, mi Señor. – dijo casi en susurros y dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa a los guardias que estaban en el perímetro – Con el perdón de usted, pero no debería confiarse demasiado. El rey Thrór dice que son maestros en el arte de la persuasión y el engaño, que harían cualquier cosa por poner sus paliduchas manos en todo el oro que hay en Erebor; y ni hablar de ese brujo, Thranduil, que parece tener una fascinación especial por nuestro reino.

\- _Rey_ Thranduil- corrigió el príncipe, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al sentirse un tanto ofendido - No olvides los títulos, mi buen Beglin, y menos cuando estemos pisando sus tierras. La orden está dada, continúen con el viaje y déjame a mí cumplir con mis tareas, que fueron encomendadas por el mismo rey Thrór en total confidencialidad, y me temo que ante esto no puedo decirte más nada, pero tú debes confiar en mi palabra. – lo tomó del hombro y lo observó directamente – Todo esto ya estaba arreglado Beglin, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Thorin no pudo evitar sentirse sucio. Mentirle a su propia gente por una causa personal era algo que consideraba deshonroso, y principalmente si aquello podría perjudicar a los involucrados, en caso de que en realidad las cosas salieran mal. Pero intentó apartar esas ideas fatalistas de su cabeza… ya no tenía sentido seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

Fue un verdadero reto para Beglin atender aquella orden, puesto que su corazón le decía que aquellas gentes, en especial su rey, no eran dignos de la confianza que el príncipe les dedicaba, sin embargo no tuvo otra opción más que reunir a su compañía y comenzar con los preparativos para la partida, no sin antes intentar convencer a su Señor que atendiera su consejo y permitiera que ellos le acompañaran en el viaje de regreso, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Thorin les acompañó a la salida del extremo noreste, escoltado por un puñado de guardias reales y el príncipe Legolas, que ahora mostraba su hermoso rostro sin reservas.

\- Buen viaje – les dijo – y que tengan éxito en sus empresas allá donde el camino los lleve, de lo cual no tengo la menor de las dudas. Partan sin temor en sus corazones, estaré de vuelta en Erebor en no más de dos semanas.

Entonces la compañía de mercaderes se inclinó respetuosamente y comenzaron con la marcha. Cuando los perdieron de vista las colosales puertas de roble se cerraron y Thorin se encontró solo en aquel país extraño, sin poder evitar el embargo de un angustiante sentimiento de desamparo. ¿Realmente podría algo salir mal?... ¿Y si había errado en sus decisiones?... No, no quería pensarlo así. No podría pasar. Thranduil no se atrevería. Le había dado su palabra y había escogido confiar en ella.

La suave voz de Legolas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – Si mi Señor se encuentra de humor, sería un honor para mí si pudiera gozar de su disponibilidad para un recorrido por nuestro reino, conmigo como su guía. Estoy seguro que encontrará muchas cosas interesantes y dignas de su atención. – dijo con cortesía, pero no con aquella fría y obligatoria o hasta burlesca que era característica de su ilustre padre, sino con una cálida y bienaventurada; así que Thorin se permitió aceptar la invitación, aunque sospechando que el _pequeño_ Legolas simplemente acataba órdenes.

Entonces un hermoso carruaje de roble blanco tirado por dos caballos igual de inmaculados se detuvo frente a los dos príncipes. – Para su comodidad. – exclamó el Elfo invitándole a subir. Thorin dudó, puesto que le parecía un pomposamente innecesario anzuelo de miradas, demasiadas para su gusto; en realidad prefería simplemente caminar, pero reparó que aquello resultaría igual de llamativo, así que de nuevo decidió aceptar la oferta.

El interior del carruaje era muy cómodo, tan espacioso como para que Legolas pudiera recostarse a sus anchas entre las almohadas de plumas y los colchones envueltos en sedas rojas y doradas. Las cortinas permitían ver hacia el exterior pero cuidaban la intimidad del interior de los ojos curiosos. Había ahí frutas frescas y vinos de todo tipo, especiados o endulzados con miel y otras sustancias para el príncipe Enano desconocidas, pero muy exquisitas al paladar. Entonces comenzaron con el recorrido. Su primera parada fue el centro de la ciudad, el mercado. Thorin se sorprendió al ver lo sereno y ordenado que era el ambiente en aquel lugar que por lo general era foco principal del caos, no obstante parecía que para los Elfos no era el caso, incluso los transeúntes paseaban con calma, respetando el paso de los otros, algo jamás visto en los mercados de Erebor o en las ciudades de los Hombres que había visitado; sin embargo todo llegó a tener sentido cuando reparó que aquellas criaturas eran poseedoras de la tan envidiable longevidad imperecedera, así que en esas circunstancias ¿para qué servían las prisas?

Mientras paseaban, Legolas se encargaba de trasmitir los detalles de cada lugar, los hechos más relevantes y de vez en cuando entonar alguna canción que el sitio hubiera servido de inspiración para algún bardo. - Goza de una voz eminentemente hermosa, mi Señor. – dijo con cortesía cuando Legolas terminó de cantar una balada sobre aquella bella fémina marmolea con una corona de lirios como su único atavío, posada grácilmente sobre una fuente dispuesta al centro de la plaza.

\- Me siento honorado por tal cumplido. – contestó el Elfo con una cándida sonrisa en el rostro. Thorin entonces lo observó directamente. Se parecía en demasía a su padre… el mismo color de cabello, el mismo perfil afilado, tan perfecto, como esculpido en marfil… aún así, habían detalles que hacían una gran diferencia, siendo los ojos el mayor ejemplo de ellos. Los ojos del rey no podían ser estudiados, Thorin quien tenía la misma habilidad sensitiva de su padre no era capaz de imaginar lo que esa mirada fuera de tiempo manifestaba… no obstante eran capaces de transmitir con gran propiedad si Thranduil así lo permitía, y aquello podía resultar severamente venenoso o placenteramente hipnotizante, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Pero los ojos de Legolas sí continuaban perteneciendo a este mundo, al menos por momento; eran muy expresivos y francos, aunque el Enano supo que podrían ser igual de despiadados si se les provocaba.

Legolas también lo observaba. Y el silencio reinó en esos instantes de estudio mutuo. Lo que el Elfo percibió en aquellos fríos ojos azules fue el orgullo de los reyes de antaño, una fortaleza digna de admiración y respeto; también una exquisita reserva e introversión que más que ahuyentar invitaba a cualquiera a desear indagar y descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de aquel semblante tan severo y distinguido.

\- Si me disculpa el atrevimiento mi Señor, usted goza de una prodigiosa hermosura, muy ajena a nuestra gente y en consecuencia muy atrayente. – aquellas palabras no resultaron incómodas ni sugestivas para el Enano, puesto que conocía bien la disponibilidad de la raza élfica por la exaltación de aquello que consideraban agradable a la vista. Así que Thorin se permitió sonreír e inclinar la cabeza como agradecimiento.

Entonces continuaron con el viaje. Pasaron por los diferentes sectores de la ciudad. Los espacios habitacionales del reino fueron causa de gran interés para el Enano, puesto que todos gozaban de grandes comodidades y riquezas, incluso quienes pertenecían a los linajes más bajos. Nada parecía estar mal en aquel reino de ensueño, donde los días pasaban como horas, como si el tiempo y las edades transcurrieran en la misma sincronía de crecimiento de los árboles del bosque tan antiguo, pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno de aliento y vida, como las criaturas que lo habitaban. Y se tomaron todo el día en el recorrido, hasta que al término el carruaje se detuvo y Legolas se dirigió de nuevo al Enano –Podemos volver al castillo para tomar los alimentos en este momento, no obstante aún nos queda un lugar del reino que aún no hemos visitado. La elección es suya. – dijo y una sonrisa misteriosa se deslizó por el rostro joven y magnífico.

\- ¿A qué tipo de lugar nos referimos? – preguntó dejándose absorber por la curiosidad.

\- A los sitios dedicados al entretenimiento, por supuesto. Notará que no hemos pasado por ninguno en nuestro encantador recorrido, pero usted no debe dudar de su existencia. Si así es su deseo, puedo mostrarle lo referido para que se familiarice.

Thorin notó la picardía en la voz del Elfo, pero la oferta era definitivamente tentadora. La ciudad le había resultado hermosa, no obstante aún le faltaba ese espíritu que solo esta clase de sitios eran capaces de proporcionar. Se preguntó si el ambiente en las tabernas sería parecido a todo cuanto veía en el resto del reino… ¿o podría ser que los Elfos perdieran la cabeza como cualquier otra criatura mortal cuando eran capturados por la magia de la cerveza? No lo sabía, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Y fue así como amparados por la tenue luz plateada que comenzaba a anegar el ambiente, llegaron a su destino luego de diez minutos de marcha. Se apearon del carruaje y Legolas le indicó el camino por un estrecho pasaje entre dos elegantes casas de madera. Y fue cuando llegando al final del camino el Enano vio como se desplegaba ante sus ojos un extenso jardín; altísimos y muy tupidos árboles oscuros estaban dispuestos alrededor como si tratasen de resguardar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar; y por supuesto, Thorin no tardó en reparar el por qué.

No había edificaciones de ninguna índole; la hermosa gente presente en el misterioso sitio estaba tumbada en la hierba entre las _elanor_ , disfrutando de la música y la buena bebida.

Todos y cada uno de ellos en su completa y gloriosa desnudez.

Thorin no supo que decir, simplemente observó a su alrededor absorto de todo cuanto veía en aquel país tan extraño. Los Elfos bebían de hermosas copas de cristal teñidas de rojo, mientras varios sirvientes se encargaban de satisfacer todo capricho y necesidad. La atención del Enano fue atraída por la bella música de un laúd que provenía de su izquierda, y entonces vio como a los pies del bardo de cabello azabache había un grupo de cinco Elfos en medio de una actividad que involucraba más que el simple acto de disfrutar del vino y de la mera compañía.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - dijo, pero su voz a penas fue audible. Los lapislázulis abiertos como platos estaban posados en el Elfo de largos cabellos grises que besaba con ímpetu los firmes hombros de su acompañante sentado sobre sus piernas, quien a su vez era tocado por los demás que estaban a su alrededor. Thorin advirtió que parecían estar dentro de un placentero trance, en el que eran incapaces de advertir todas las miradas que estaban sobre ellos… o quizás, simplemente no les importaba. Pero no eran los únicos, oh no, habían grupos envueltos en las mismas actividades dispersos por todo el jardín.

Legolas notó el marcado rubor que se instaló en las mejillas del príncipe Enano y como la evidente incomodidad invadía cada palmo de su cuerpo, dominando por completo sus gestos y el tono de su voz. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – volvió a preguntar, demasiado avergonzado como para ver a su anfitrión a los ojos.

El príncipe Elfo disfrutó unos momentos de la encantadora reacción y luego contestó – Toda esta situación puede parecerle en demasía inapropiada, mi Señor, pero le ruego que no lo tome como una ofensa, no antes de escuchar mis palabras. Sé que su raza es mucho más discreta cuando se trata de los disfrutes pasionales, y suelen practicarlas en la intimidad de los aposentos fuera de cualquier mirada intrusa; no obstante, ese no es nuestro caso. Para mi pueblo no existen razones para sentir vergüenza por todo aquello que nos produce placer, de hecho es algo que dignificamos y practicamos con mucha frecuencia. Es aquí donde nuestra gente se reúne en busca de recreación, sea cual sea la que anhele será apropiadamente atendida.

Thorin llevó su vista de nuevo hacia el grupo a los pies del bardo. El Elfo de en medio era de piel blanca y complexión menuda, nada fuera de lo normal entre su raza; pero tenía algo que llamó en demasía la atención del Enano; era pelirrojo. Las hebras de fuego caían sobre sus espalda y pecho, algunas veces logrando cubrir sus pezones rosas, pero siempre había alguien que se encargaba de mantenerlos alejados de aquella zona tan sensible. En todos los años que Thorin había visitado Mirkwood o se había cruzado con Elfos por el camino, eran pocas las veces que recordaba haber visto a uno con cabellos rojos; tenía entendido que eran tan raros como los Enanos sin barba.

\- ¿Quién es? – susurró en un impulso, hipnotizado por aquel escenario. La pregunta no iba siquiera dirigida al príncipe Elfo, pero este la atendió, entendiendo a quién se refería.

\- Oh, ese es Elúr. – dijo observando al hermoso Elfo pelirrojo. – Es parte de la corte de mi Señor Padre, pero no proviene de un linaje de mucha importancia, de hecho se trata más bien de un campesino, no obstante fue acogido por el Rey en persona.

Aquello hizo explotar la burbuja ilusoria en la que se encontraba inmerso y observó a Legolas a los ojos - ¿por qué? – inquirió. No es que estuviera molesto, simplemente le interesaba saber si aquel "acogimiento" tenía algo que ver con el lecho de Thranduil, aunque sabía que si ese era el caso el príncipe no se lo diría, pero no necesitaba escucharlo de su boca para caer en cuenta.

\- Un Elfo de cabellos rojos es realmente inusual entre nuestra gente y tenemos la creencia de que atraen buena suerte. Los reyes siempre procuran tener a su servicio a alguien con estas características, porque su nacimiento señala la fortuna y buenaventura del reino.

Thorin continuó observándolo. Estaba sentado sobre las piernas del Elfo de cabello plateado y recibía de buena gana todas las caricias de las manos que lograban tocarlo. Se colaban por su largo cuello, entre sus hebras escarlatas, se paseaban por el pecho, en el abdomen, sobre los labios rosas, entre las piernas… el Elfo que lo sostenía le susurraba palabras al oído y Thorin reparó que Elúr no solo estaba sentado sobre él, sino que movía las caderas lentamente a veces en movimientos casi imperceptibles, mientras su compañero separa sus glúteos. Entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre la erección entre sus piernas. Los vellos rojos alrededor del miembro también recibían gran atención y las bocas esperaban impacientes el turno de aprisionar su rigidez.

\- Mi Señor ¿desea compartir una copa? – preguntó Legolas – podemos instalarlos donde usted se sienta más cómodo, el jardín es lo suficientemente extenso.

Thorin se permitió sonreír y contestó – Estoy agradecido por el paseo, ha sido causa de gran deleite; no obstante ahora me gustaría volver al castillo. – El Enano le echó un último vistazo al Elfo de cabello rojo y de súbito le embargó la remembranza. También en Erebor tenían un amuleto de la buena suerte, si es que los Enanos creyeran en esos cuentos. Cuando volviera tendría que enfrentarse a Elim, y romper aquella promesa tan egoísta e irreflexiva que había hecho aquella mañana. No estaba seguro del todo como iba a afrontar la situación, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, puesto que su corazón ahora le pertenecía por completo a otro.

Legolas lo observó. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en la misma dirección, pero no lucían hambrientos de placer ante aquel escenario, todo lo contrario, lo que el Elfo percibió no fue más que una misteriosa congoja. - Por favor sígame. – exclamó y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el carruaje. El trayecto de regreso se hizo en su mayoría en silencio y Legolas no quiso perturbar a su invitado más de lo prudente, así que permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran por otros rumbos, esos que él desconocía por completo pero que por alguna razón se sentía tan interesado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre el Enano todo el camino.

Sus grandes manos yacían sobre sus rodillas, y su posición era firme y disciplinada a pesar del ambiente cómodo e intimo que le rodeaba, dejando en evidencia su rango de soldado. El cabello rizado era negro como una noche sin estrellas, acentuado de manera tan extraordinaria por los hermosos ojos azules distantes e imposibles… De nuevo llevó su vista hacia las manos tan características de su raza, fuertes, nudosas, que manifestaban una masculinidad extrema… sí, el príncipe de Erebor era portador de una belleza muy distinta, y sin duda irresistible. Se preguntó si su padre habría reparado en todo aquello… él que era tan aficionado a las cosas bellas.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo, frente a los robles blancos. Thorin se bajó primero del carruaje y para sorpresa de su anfitrión, le ofreció una mano en ayuda. Legolas se aferró a ella, sintiendo como los gruesos y ásperos dedos se prensaban alrededor de la suya. El toque fue rudo, aunque no a propósito. – Agradezco la atención. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, no obstante el Enano a penas y contestó el gesto, como parecía ser su costumbre.

\- Y yo le agradezco por el recorrido, mi Señor, espero poder devolver el gesto algún día, cuando usted nos honre con su presencia en Erebor, donde siempre será bien acogido. – contestó con franqueza, Legolas agradeció por la invitación y al cabo ambos entraron juntos al castillo.

Lo primero que vieron fue a la alta y magnífica figura de pie en medio del salón del trono. Mientras se acercaban, los ojos de Thorin brillaron y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se extendieron para dedicar una de sus más íntimas sonrisas. No importaba cuantas cosas dignas de llamarse bellas hubiese visto ese día, nada podía compararse con la presencia de aquel que amaba.

Esta vez iba completamente envuelto en plata, su joya favorita. Sus antiguos ojos celestes miraron con gran devoción al Enano mientras este escuchaba la dulce voz dentro de su cabeza _"Te extrañé con desenfreno, meleth nín."_

\- Mi Rey. – saludó Legolas hincando la rodilla delante de su padre. Thranduil se acercó indicándole que se levantara. Acarició amorosamente el rostro de su hijo y de nuevo le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Intercambiaron algunas palabras en Élfico que Thorin no pudo entender pero que le resultaron hermosas al oído.

\- ¿El príncipe Thorin a disfrutado del recorrido? – preguntó sonriente observando directo al Enano.

\- En gran medida, Alteza. El príncipe Legolas es un esplendido guía. El viaje resultó ser muy… revelador. – contestó permitiendo que un pequeño tono de picardía envolviera sus palabras. Thranduil sonrió aún más y dijo – Pues no puedo esperar para escuchar sus impresiones. Ahora mismo tomaremos los alimentos si se siente de humor. – Entonces se dirigió a su hijo y la mirada que le dedicó conmovió en sobremanera al Enano. – Acompáñanos esta noche, amado hijo mío. – Los largos dedos del rey se paseaban por el suave perfil de su hijo. – Es un honor, Padre. – contestó con una expresión cargada de amor auténtico. Thranduil asintió levemente con la cabeza y los tres se dirigieron entonces hacia las estancias privadas del rey.


	12. Sucesos inesperados.

Tocó con sutileza los pétalos de las Elanor con la punta de sus dedos. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Thranduil se encerrara en la sala de audiencias y el ocaso ya teñía el cielo de purpura y añil. En los últimos días el rey Elfo celebraba largas audiencias, dejando a Thorin solo durante muchas horas y el Enano había comenzado a sentir la soledad de aquellas tierras, que a pesar de que lo habían recibido con tanta cortesía, definitivamente no eran su hogar.

La fecha de retorno a Erebor estaba cerca y Thorin era un caos repleto de indecisiones. Thranduil le había pedido quedarse durante más tiempo, pero sabía que continuar retrasando lo inevitable no era buena idea. No quería tentar a la suerte de nuevo por lo que prefería regresar a su reino para asegurarse de que todo hubiera resultado como lo planeado. En aquel momento no obstante, sentado entre las hermosas flores de oro y sintiendo la fría brisa nocturna sobre su rostro, no deseaba otra cosa más que ir a su encuentro. Extrañaba la esencia a jazmín, el suave toque de sus dedos, la hipnótica melodía que era su voz, sus ojos, su mera compañía… pero algo estaba sucediendo. Las audiencias con el rey Elfo habían intensificado su frecuencia hace un par de días atrás, cuando un grupo de exploradores retornó de alguna clase de misión. Lógicamente, nada de lo que ahí se discutía era sabido por Thorin, mucho menos lo sabría de la boca de Thranduil quien evadía el tema con grandiosa maestría. La situación era en demasía sospechosa y Thorin intentaba encontrar una explicación razonable por la que el Elfo no se dignara en comunicarle la razón de sus ausencias…

El resplandor del Sol abandonó las hermosas tierras en su totalidad y los sirvientes del rey se encargaron de encender las pequeñas antorchas dispuestas a lo largo del jardín; sin embargo la fuente de luz que llamó la atención de Thorin fue la que se coló por la puerta abierta del torreón. La alta y distinguida figura entonces caminó por entre las flores y la luz de la luna que se alzaba sobre su cabeza relumbró aún más su semblante. La expresión del Elfo era hermosa, cálida, radiante de amor cuando sus cristales celestes fueron perceptibles ante la visión del Enano.

\- _Meleth nín…_ \- susurró con dulzura llegando a su encuentro. Thorin se puso de pie para acortar un poco las diferencias de estatura.

\- Tardaste. – contestó con sequedad evadiendo su mirada, sin preocuparse por esconder su irritación.

\- Lo sé. Ha sido una terrible descortesía de mi parte… - La mano de marfil se extendió a manera de solicitud y Thorin, no sin dudar unos momentos, la tomó a regañadientes. Thranduil se llevó la gruesa mano del Enano hasta sus labios y la besó con docilidad – Es una tortura para mí que el causante de tu disgusto no sea otro más que yo, que juré que tu estadía conmigo sería razón de grandes placeres… - Acercó al Enano a su propio cuerpo y lo rodeó en un acogedor abrazo; Thorin no se resistió, pero tampoco le correspondió - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó sin rodeos, elevando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del rey que en ese momento le sostuvieron la mirada y lo observaron por largo rato. El príncipe que para estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a aquellos ojos voraces luchó por no apartar la vista.

\- Te he dicho que mantengo vigilancia constante sobre todas las eventualidades que acontecen en la Tierra Media y los exploradores que envié han traído noticias… - dijo separándose del cuerpo de su amante y caminando unos pasos hacia atrás aunque sin soltarle de las manos. – Lo sabrás eventualmente, te doy mi palabra. Ahora te suplico que dejemos el tema a un lado por un momento. – La reacción de Thranduil le tomó por sorpresa. Los ojos de hielo se ensombrecieron y el rostro se endureció. Definitivamente aquello era algo que no quería discutir y después de considerarlo Thorin decidió rendirse solo por unos instantes, aunque la preocupación y las sospechas no hicieron más que ir en aumento. El príncipe sonrió levemente a manera de acuerdo haciendo que la angustia en el rostro del rey se esfumara. Entonces caminaron de regreso a las estancias reales para resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas nocturnas.

Thranduil sirvió vino endulzado con miel en dos hermosas copas de oro y se unió al Enano que se había sentado sobre el colosal lecho, entre cedro, oro y sedas. Para entonces, ya se había despojado de las gruesas capas de piel de oso y solo vestía una cómoda túnica gris azulada y pantalones azabaches.

El rey dejó su copa a un lado y comenzó a quitarse también las ropas formales que había utilizado para la audiencia, quedándose con una delgada túnica verde y sus largas botas gris oscuro que terminaban por sobre las rodillas. Thorin lo observó durante todo el proceso y cuando se disponía a tomar de nuevo su copa y sentarse, el Enano habló. – Espera. – dijo, y Thranduil atendió lo que aquella áspera voz demandaba. – Desnúdate.

Thorin notó como la expresión del hermoso rostro cambió de inmediato. Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona estiró sus perfilados labios y sus ojos suavizaron la mirada. Se llevó las manos hacia la hilera de botones que la túnica tenía a su costado derecho y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno. Las porciones de piel no se dejaron ver hasta que Thranduil llegó a la mitad del camino haciendo que la impaciencia del Enano creciera a niveles peligrosos. Entonces con un movimiento liberó sus brazos y descubrió su torso. La blancura de la piel tersa y erizada por el cambio de temperatura hizo que Thorin enterrara sus uñas por entre las sabanas escarlatas. Entonces en suaves movimientos de cadera, el rey fue descubriendo su entrepierna. Lo primero que los lapislázulis vieron fue el vello rubio platinado que coronaba el largo pene del Elfo, ahora tan duro como la misma montaña de Erebor. Así la túnica cayó al suelo dejándole con la corona y las botas como únicos atavíos.

Acercándose al Enano, se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a despojarse de largo calzado oscuro. Thorin siguió el camino conteniendo la respiración hasta que el primer pie fue liberado. Adoraba aquellos pies. Tan finos, tan pequeños – en comparación con los suyos- tan pulcros...

Cuando Thranduil tuvo intenciones de quitarse la corona, Thorin detuvo sus manos con un rápido y no tan gentil agarre de las muñecas. – No, _mi Rey_ – Susurró y el fuego azul resplandeció en sus ojos – Estoy a su servicio.

Así con un suave movimiento, tendió al rey Elfo sobre las sabanas rojas y lo observó desde arriba, deslumbrado por la belleza tan digna de las más hermosas leyendas que proclamaban las bienaventuradas voces de los bardos. Acarició los labios contra los suyos y sus manos recorrieron el abdomen de la criatura mágica perdiéndose en las pequeñas estribaciones hasta alcanzar los huesos sobresalientes de las caderas y continuar hacia abajo enterrando sus gruesos dedos entre el fino vello dorado. Separando sus bocas, el Enano comenzó su descenso hasta llegar frente a la larga erección que yacía entre las largas piernas. Su boca la recibió con gusto y la chupó con entusiasmo, liberándola solo para lamer sus testículos. Thranduil soltaba suaves gemidos mientras empujaba la cabeza de Thorin hacia abajo. – Mmmhh Sí… - susurraba observando como el hermoso Enano de rostro afilado engullía su pene con admirable destreza. Sus largos cabellos negros caían en cascada hasta reposar sobre la ingle, moviéndose al compás de la mamada.

Entonces el Enano intensificó su ritmo logrando que los espasmos comenzaran a atacar el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el líquido espeso llenara su boca y descendiera lentamente por la garganta. Thorin lo bebió todo, hasta la última gota, disfrutando del intenso gusto en su paladar.

\- Ven aquí amor mío… - susurró el Elfo extendiendo los brazos e invitando al príncipe a refugiarse en su regazo, no obstante rechazó la invitación y se sentó sobre el abdomen del rey. Su pene aún continuaba duro, pero cuando Thranduil quiso poner manos a la obra, Thorin lo rechazó y le dedicó una intensa mirada. Entonces tomó el grueso miembro entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarse. Thranduil se perdió entre aquella mirada llena de concentración y lujuria, disfrutando del acto que su amante le dedicaba. Pero sin lograr mantener sus manos quietas, las llevó hasta los glúteos y los masajeó en movimientos profundos – Sí, sí, sí… - exclamaba viendo como la expresión en el rostro de su amante indicaba que ya estaba cerca, por lo que sin más, introdujo dos dedos en la entrada y comenzó a follarlo sincronizando los ritmos.

El Enano arqueó la espalda y soltó un profundo gemido mientras su pene eyaculaba sobre el pecho y el rostro del rey, cayendo después rendido sobre su regazo presa de intensos espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo sin compasión. Thranduil lo rodeó con sus brazos y disfrutó del sosiego bien merecido que llegó a continuación.

Las respiraciones fueron suavizándose, entrando en ritmo y Thranduil buscó los labios de su amante para sumirse en un suave beso lleno de amor y gratitud. Entonces permanecieron un largo rato sin hablar. Thorin levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rey, pero la expresión que tenía en el rostro logró destruir por completo el ambiente. - ¿Qué sucede? – susurró acariciando las mejillas del Elfo como si se trataran de los pétalos de Elanor. Sus ojos tristes lo observaron por largo momento, conmoviéndole de sobremanera. Entonces perfilando los labios de Thranduil con la punta de sus dedos, el Enano volvió a preguntar con ternura – Amor mío… ¿qué es lo que te atormenta? – El Elfo no habló, no obstante Thorin pudo ver como la tristeza yacía impregnada por todo su rostro y aquello lo lastimó mucho más que el silencio; pero antes de que pudiera insistir de nuevo, los níveos labios se separaron – Te amo, Thorin, con toda mi alma. Lo hago y lo haré para siempre, aún cuando tu infinita gracia haya abandonado el mundo y yo no tenga más remedio que aferrarme a la remembranza.

Thorin no dijo nada por unos instantes, confundido ante las repentinas palabras del rey. - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Thranduil? – preguntó sintiendo como el miedo le oprimía el corazón.

\- Porque regresarás a Erebor mañana mismo… junto con una carta para tu rey.

El cerebro de Thorin se tomó unos momentos para procesar las palabras que había escuchado - ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – murmuró – Las dos semanas que acordamos ni siquiera han finalizado… ¿Es que estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

\- No. No. – contestó tomando al Enano de las manos – constituyes mi felicidad, Thorin, y dejarte partir tan pronto es una horrible tortura para mí. Pero es algo que se debe hacer, y pronto.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué habrá en esa carta?

\- No puedo decírtelo, meleth nín… pero debes confiar en mí. Arribaré a Erebor dentro de unos cuantos meses, tienes mi palabra.

Thorin dudó. ¿Cómo podría entregarle a Thror una carta de Thranduil sin saber lo que contenía? Definitivamente no le gustaba todo aquel misterio… El Elfo leyó la expresión en el rostro del Enano y lo tomó de la barbilla para observarlo directamente a los ojos. – Por favor meleth nín, confía en mí. Haz lo que te digo y nos volveremos a ver pronto... – Entonces lo besó en los labios pero Thorin a penas correspondió – Recuerda mis palabras Thorin… El amor que siento por ti te acompañará toda tu vida, aún en el caso de que tú te canses de él.

\- Detente. Detente de una vez. – interrumpió desesperado. Se levantó de la cama y recogió sus ropas desplegadas por todo el suelo – Sabes muy bien que no soportaría una traición… te lo dije desde un principio y solo por eso... porque quiero confiar en ti, es que haré lo que me pides. Pero termina con tus palabras confusas… prefiero que te calles a que estés recitando lo que parece una despedida.


	13. Medios términos

Thranduil cortó una de las rosas de oro y la depositó en la gruesa mano del Enano junto con un casto y amoroso beso – Un recuerdo. – susurró - Elanor no morirá nunca, sin importar las adversidades que la acongojen allá donde vaya… - Thorin, entendiendo lo que aquello quería decir, y obligándose a creerlo, llevó la flor élfica hasta su pecho y la sostuvo ahí, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No dijo nada, solo le sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en los ojos de hielo, ahora tan tristes, tan nostálgicos… verlos lo lastimaba, pero también le hacían recordar que nada de eso era su culpa, que quien había terminado con aquel encuentro no había sido otro más que el mismo Elfo. Y él aún continuaba sin saber por qué.

\- El lapislázuli es nuestro enlace. – continuó refiriéndose a la piedra que le había obsequiado -Llévala contigo siempre, Thorin.

\- Lo haré. – susurró, y el Elfo lo envolvió entre sus largos brazos, ahora con el silencio acariciando sus oídos, a pesar de que habían tantas cosas por decir, los dos sabían que ya era demasiado tarde. 

En ese momento, uno de los pocos sirvientes del Rey que se mantenían en las Estancias Reales se acercó hacia las dos hermosas criaturas bajo Celebion y exclamó – Es hora, Alteza. – Ante las palabras, los dos se separaron y sin decir más, comenzaron el trayecto de regreso. Thorin observó a su alrededor por última vez, preguntándose si tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver aquellos sublimes jardines de nuevo. 

 

*

 

En la sala de audiencias, Legolas les esperaba junto a una compañía de cien elfos, todos ataviados con brillantes y hermosas armaduras que resplandecían al compás de las antorchas dispuestas a lo largo del salón. El príncipe y los caballeros doblaron la rodilla ante el rey y su invitado.

\- Ellos le escoltarán en el viaje de regreso. – anunció Thranduil ahora con fría cortesía, tomando el rol de Rey ante sus subordinados. – Me he asegurado de que no carezca de las comodidades necesarias dignas de su persona.  
Thorin no dijo nada, solo caminó unos pasos hacia adelante para situarse frente a quienes le llevarían de regreso a su reino.  
\- Es un honor para mí ser quien le acompañe, Mi Señor. – exclamó Legolas con galantería – Tengo muchos deseos de visitar por primera vez el Reino de Erebor, del que no he escuchado más que exquisitas anécdotas. – El Enano por el contrario, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin el suficiente humor para contestar con palabras pintorescas y sin importarle lo poco cortés que pudiera parecer ante el resto de los soldados.  
Thranduil hizo un ademán y la compañía se apresuró a salir del salón, para brindarles la privacidad que demandaba; entonces se acercó al Enano y lo tomó de los hombros. El impávido perfil de Rey desapareció y volvió a ser la hermosa criatura mágica que lo observaba con ojos devotos – Entenderás por qué hago esto Thorin, pero todo a su debido tiempo. La tristeza que me embarga por verte marchar no me permite demostrar con propiedad la inmensa gratitud que siento porque has escogido confiar en mí, a pesar de las circunstancias. – El Rey le echó detrás de la oreja unos mechones oscuros que habían desencajado y acarició el sombrío rostro de su amante – Todas mis acciones, desde el momento en el que mi corazón supo que te pertenecía, son puros actos de amor por ti… no importa lo que parezcan en un inicio. Recuérdalo. 

Thorin sin poder evitarlo, contestó en débiles susurros - ¿Volveré a verte?... por favor, por el amor que dices que me profesas, no me mientas en esto. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

\- Nos volveremos a ver, meleth nín. – asintió - Más pronto de lo que esperas. – La pequeña sonrisa que se esculpió en el bello rostro tranquilizó un poco el inquieto corazón de Thorin, aunque no lo suficiente, puesto que la sombra de la incertidumbre continuaba cayendo sobre él como una espesa y asfixiante bruma.

Entonces, el Elfo se separó del Enano, lo observó directo a los ojos y la sonrisa desapareció. 

\- Tú y yo nos encontramos cerca del Paso de Imladris, cuando tu compañía se dirigía hacia Rivendell y yo regresaba de Lórien. Solicité audiencia contigo, aunque no deliberamos mucho, puesto que yo debía llegar a las tierras de Lord Elrond sin demoras. A cambio de las palabras, te solicité que entregaras una carta urgente al Rey Thror, de la que solo sus ojos debían tomar parte de lo que ahí fuera escrito. 

\- ¿Pero qué pasará si mi abuelo decide entrevistar a quienes conformaban mi compañía cuando regresen a Erebor? Ellos no le mentirán al Rey, no importa que sea yo quien se los suplique.

\- Nos encargaremos de eso luego. Lo que necesito es que hagas lo que te he pedido. Cuando las cosas estén en su sitio, ruego porque Thror sepa lo que tiene que hacer. 

Ante aquellas palabras, Thorin sintió el arrebato de lanzarse sobre el Elfo y darle un puñetazo, o simplemente romper la carta y lanzarla al aire en mil pedazos. Cada palabra que Thranduil pronunciaba significaba una agonía para el Enano, y una pieza más que se sumaba al absurdo rompecabezas.

Asqueado de tanta conversación sin sentido, el Enano comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y el Elfo lo siguió. Caminaron en silencio por entre la hilera de robles, hasta que llegaron al final del camino, donde los caballeros les esperaban ya montados en sus inmaculados corceles. Para Thorin habían llevado un hermoso pony negro como la noche, que contrastaba con los caballos blancos y grises que llevaban el resto de caballeros.

\- Supuse que así estarías más complacido – susurró el Rey antes de que Thorin se adelantara. El Enano sonrió y tocó el lomo de la bestia lanuda. Thranduil le había propuesto ir dentro de un carruaje para mayor comodidad, a lo que Thorin respondió que prefería llegar corriendo a Erebor antes de que sus gentes le vieran montado en semejante maquinaria élfica.

Entonces, entre las miradas de todos los caballeros, los amantes se enfrentaron. No hubo ahí abrazos, ni risas, ni llantos, ni palabras o promesas de amor; ambos se despidieron con una leve reverencia, con los rostros congelados. Así, Thorin dio media vuelta y subió al pony, al frente de la curiosa compañía.

\- Que su viaje termine sin contrariedad alguna, Príncipe Thorin. – exclamó Thranduil quien parecía estar leyendo un libreto que desfilaba solo por sus inmortales ojos celestes – y que la empresa que le ha sido encomendada logre ser consumada.  
De nuevo, Thorin no contestó más que con una inclinación de cabeza. Ninguno de los dos sostuvo miradas, el Enano llevó sus lapislázulis hacia el frente y Thranduil desvió los suyos hasta su hijo, posado justo detrás de Thorin. – Para ti, Legolas, hijo mío, que Valar guíe tus caminos, y te de fuerza y sabiduría para manejar cualquier acontecer que el destino te encomiende. – Legolas a diferencia de Thorin por supuesto, compartió un par de palabras cariñosas con su padre en élfico. Al término, Thranduil dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó ahí, de pie entre los colosales robles como una hermosa escultura de mármol construida por las mismas manos inmaculadas de quienes habitan las Tierras Imperecederas. 

El cuerno élfico se hizo sonar, y la compañía comenzó su camino. Thorin no miró atrás, incluso cuando escuchó aquella hipnótica voz inundando dulcemente en sus oídos:

 _Le melithon anuir meleth e-guilen_ *

El enano cerró sus ojos y rogó por encontrarse al fin lejos del reino de los bosques y de todo ese pesar que lo torturaba. Las hermosas gentes les abrían paso cuando cabalgaban por la ciudad; Legolas saludaba con elegancia y lógicamente se esperaba lo mismo de su ilustre invitado, no obstante, Thorin mantuvo su vista fija hacia el frente, limitándose a mantener fijo el curso del pony.

Cuando la última línea de caballeros se alejó, Thranduil dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre los centinelas que movían sus largos brazos al compás del gélido viento que sopló en ese instante, y sintió como se colaba por sus vestiduras y lograba alcanzar hasta envolver su viejo corazón.  
En el salón, la Corte del Rey le esperaba. Thranduil llevó sus ojos hasta el Elfo que encabezaba la majestuosa tropa. Luego de inclinarse ante el soberano, el hermoso Elfo con hebras de fuego se acercó y exclamó:

\- ¿Órdenes, Alteza? 

\- Preparen los menesteres para un viaje largo y arduo. Partimos a Imladris en cuanto todo esté listo.

 

*

 

Transcurrieron los días mucho más lentos de lo que Thorin hubiera deseado mientras la compañía continuaba avanzando hacia Erebor, con pocos intervalos de descanso. Entre las tantas desmontadas, Thorin no podía evitar llevar su mano hasta el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, para palpar la carta que Thranduil le había entregado. La curiosidad le carcomía las entrañas, pero sabía que no tenía permitido leer las cartas que le correspondían al Rey, aparte de que Legolas se mantenía siempre cerca. Sin embargo, gran parte de las veces sus dígitos también se deslizaban por la cálida superficie de la lapislázuli, que parecía tener efectos mágicos, puesto que cada vez que la tocaba un sentimiento afable embargaba su corazón, como la sombra de lo que fue haber sido acogido entre los brazos del Rey de Mirkwood por aquellos días de ensueño, que Thorin dudó volver a vivir de nuevo. Ahora, en medio de aquellos páramos desolados e indómitos, no pensaba en esos momentos más que como sueños efímeros, hermosos e inolvidables.

Cuando cayó la noche, que resultó ser especialmente fría, la compañía encendió una sola gran fogata, para resguardarse juntos de las bajas temperaturas. Como le correspondía, aún en aquellas circunstancias, Thorin tomó su asiento junto a Legolas, con quien no había intercambiado más que un par de palabras, las necesarias, desde que comenzaron el viaje y esa noche no fue la excepción. Se sentaron sobre unas mantas y comieron en silencio, sumidos en el danzar y repiquetear de las llamas al centro del círculo.  
Thorin mantenía la hermosa gema azul entre sus dedos, sintiendo el calor que emergía de ella como si tuviera intensiones de cobijarlo del frío. Y quizás así fuera. No podía entender el poder de aquellas piedras, o el poder del Elfo que se la había obsequiado, pero definitivamente lo que la gema contenía no era tan solo un mero significado simbólico.

\- Esa es una hermosa joya, mi Señor. – comentó Legolas después de un rato. Thorin se sorprendió que lograra verla, a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, pero entonces recordó esa molesta capacidad visual élfica y el comentario le sentó con disgusto.

\- Lo es. – contestó ignorando aquella mirada que el Elfo le dedicaba. No obstante y sea lo que sea que Legolas dedujera sobre la curiosa piedra, no dijo nada más y su vista se clavó de nuevo en el fuego que se alzaba hacia el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Te amaré por siempre, amor de mi vida.


	14. Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez capítulo doble, ya que considero, he llegado a la mitad del desarrollo de esta historia :)

Thorin escuchó el sonido del rastrillo cerrándose lentamente a sus espaldas. Las gentes aglomeradas en las calles los observaban entre saludos respetuosos, risas y miradas de respeto, aunque también muchas otras de desconfianza y desdén. La compañía recorrió las callejuelas de la ciudad en medio de mercados, hospedajes, tabernas y pequeñas casitas pintorescas, donde los ojos curiosos se asomaban por las ventanas sumándose a la muchedumbre que se había echado a las calles para recibir al príncipe de Erebor.

Avanzaron con lentitud por toda la vía en caos hacia el castillo y por cada paso que daba el pony, Thorin sentía que una libra de plomo se sumaba al peso sobre sus hombros. Estaba nervioso, ansioso… el rey seguramente ya estaría informado de lo que estaba sucediendo en las calles de su reino y cuando la compañía arribara al castillo, Thrór estaría justo a la espera de una audiencia para informarse de las razones del tan inesperado retorno.

El Enano observó al Elfo que cabalgaba a su lado. Se preguntó cuál era el rol que su padre le había encomendado en lo que fuera que estuviera tramando… Legolas sintió la mirada de Thorin encima y se la devolvió, tan honesta y galante que no fue causa de otra cosa más que irritación para el Enano.

Subieron y continuaron subiendo por la abarrotada calzada hasta que arribaron finalmente a la ciudadela. Dos líneas de guerreros Enanos custodiaban ambos lados de la vía de acceso a la montaña. Cabalgaron lentamente por la senda bajo la imponente entrada al castillo, entre las duras miradas de los caballeros apostados como estatuas al borde del camino. Fue llegando a la pequeña plaza al pie de las colosales puertas de piedra que la compañía desmontó. Los mozos de cuadras tomaron las riendas de todas las monturas y uno de los caballeros de la guardia real de su abuelo hizo su aproximación - Bienvenido a Erebor, príncipe Thorin. – exclamó hincando la rodilla. – Y bienvenido sea el príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood a las tierras de los Enanos – al levantarse, el caballero les cedió el paso, exclamando – el rey Thrór les espera en el Salón del Trono para celebrar la audiencia. 

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron en un ensordecedor estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra a su alrededor y el impresionante interior de la montaña transformada en castillo se desplegó ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Miles de niveles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todos conectando con otras miles de cuevas que iban a dar a pasajes recónditos de aquella infinita mole de piedra. El eco de los pasos retumbó tanto como si quienes pisaban los majestuosos suelos de la morada del rey Thrór fueran aquellos temibles gigantes que otrora caminaron sobre el mundo y de los que hoy no se hablaba de ellos más que en las historias fantásticas. 

Tuvieron que avanzar un extenso tramo hasta que finalmente el enorme estrado coronado con el trono del rey se hizo visible a la vista. Thorin divisó a su abuelo envuelto en túnicas de seda y piedras preciosas, con la corona de oro ceñida a la frente y la Piedra del Arca sobre su cabeza. Thráin de pie al lado derecho de su padre. Y nadie más.  
Thorin tragó saliva. No estaba seguro si eso era una buena señal o no, pero mantuvo en mente la empresa que debía llevar a cabo, sea de lo que sea que se tratase. Cuando llegaron frente al Rey Bajo la Montaña, la compañía de 101 miembros dobló la rodilla en reverencia, y se mantuvieron así hasta que Thrór les indicó que tenían permiso de levantarse.

\- Bienvenido a Erebor, príncipe Legolas. – exclamó el rey desde las alturas, con el eco de la montaña haciendo que su voz retumbara como un imponente trueno – Mi reino le recibe con los brazos abiertos, a usted y su gente, como tantas veces lo ha hecho con el ilustre rey Thranduil, que ya nos ha honorado con su visita hace semanas atrás. 

Thorin notó que Legolas estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Thrór le robó, pudo apostar que a propósito, la palabra – Estoy seguro que tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir, pero sería un pésimo anfitrión si no les permitiera descansar, alimentarse y estirar las piernas luego de semejante viaje. La audiencia se reanuda hasta mañana; y yo mientras tanto, no deseo otra cosa más que celebrar una reunión familiar con mi nieto. – puntualizó. Sin más, el rey se levantó del trono y de nuevo todos se hincaron de rodilla ante su figura. Thrór hizo un ademán con la mano y tres caballeros se acercaron a la compañía. – Serán escoltados a sus aposentos donde les esperan todo tipo de comodidades y recreaciones capaces de ser concebidas, especialmente alimentos frescos, buena bebida y baños calientes. 

A Thorin le pareció que Legolas quiso protestar, pero el hermoso rostro del Elfo se suavizó de nuevo y con una reverencia agradeció por las atenciones, no sin antes de marcharse añadir – Esperaré nuestra audiencia con impaciencia, Alteza, aunque estoy seguro que el príncipe Thorin por sí mismo tiene mucho que anunciar. – Los Elfos entonces se retiraron de la vista del rey, y esta se clavó directamente en Thorin. - Puedo apostar que sí. – dijo con sus ojos escudriñando al joven príncipe con una expresión deliberadamente sospechosa. 

Así, los tres Enanos iniciaron su viaje hacia la cámara privada del rey. Las gentes en el castillo les reverenciaban al pasar y evitaban hacer contacto con los ojos, no obstante, Thorin estaba seguro que en cuanto ellos se perdieran en los recodos, comenzarían los chismes y cuchicheos del servicio completo y no pasaría de aquel mismo día cuando las numerosas teorías anduvieran de boca en boca a lo largo, ancho y alto del reino.

Al llegar a las Estancias Reales, los tres se encaminaron directamente a la sala privada de audiencias y cuando las puertas se abrieron, las sillas de la enorme mesa de piedra estaban ya ocupas por los seis miembros del Consejo del Rey, a excepción de los tres primeros asientos al frente que eran los que les correspondían.  
El príncipe volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿El rey sabía más de lo que Thorin creía? Era casi seguro que sí… pero, ¿sobre qué? ¿Sobre la carta que Thranduil había escrito o sobre la visita prolongada de Thorin al reino de los Elfos? La incertidumbre le retorció las entrañas, pero no tenía más opción que continuar en base a la poca información que poseía.

Cuando estuvieron en sus lugares, el rey tomó la palabra.

\- Has traído a mi reino una jauría de bestias amaestradas por Thranduil – inquirió atravesándolo con la mirada – Ahora necesito escuchar con detalle lo que ha sucedido, para que te hayas atrevido a regresar a Erebor sin la compañía con la que saliste. – Entonces dirigiéndose al Consejero de Rumores, un Enano con una barriga de dos y ojos venenosos, Thrór exclamó – recuérdame que cuando vuelvan, que alguien se encargue de cortarles la cabeza a todos y cada uno del puñado de imbéciles que dejó al heredero de Erebor en manos de una manada de hechiceros del bosque, cuando la obligación principal era velar por su protección. – El consejero asintió con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisilla taimada. Luego el rey se dirigió de nuevo a Thorin – No quiero comenzar a hacer mis conjeturas, Thorin, así que será mejor que aclares toda esta locura que te has atrevido a perpetrar, y si lo haces bien, las consecuencias que caerán sobre ti no serán tan duras como te las mereces. 

Thorin clavó sus ojos en los del rey y suspiró. Finalmente había llegado su turno de hablar.

Narró el encuentro con la compañía de Thranduil en el Paso de Imladris y de cómo el Elfo le solicitó entregar una carta urgente al rey de Erebor. Notó que mientras desarrollaba su relato, el Consejero de Rumores se inclinaba sobre el rey para murmurar algo a su oreja, Thorin hizo caso omiso y continuó; pensaba que al momento de sacar la carta del abrigo, todos los agujeros argumentales se correrían de la atención de Thrór, y por fortuna, fue eso lo que precisamente sucedió. La mirada del rey siguió el trayecto de la carta hasta la mesa e inmediatamente sus dedos regordetes la recogieron, rompieron el Sello Real y la desdoblaron. 

La sala entera se sumió en un silencio expectante, mientras los ojos azules se deslizaban por cada letra de la pulcra caligrafía. Los minutos pasaron como horas y la espera resultó tormentosa, o al menos lo fue para Thorin. Intentaba descifrar la expresión de su abuelo, pero no era más que seño fruncido y leve movimiento de labios, al tiempo que hacía su lectura. Su pierna empezó a moverse inquieta bajo la mesa. “¿Por qué se toma tanto tiempo? Si no es más que medio pergamino el que tiene en las manos…”  
Pero entonces, finalmente sus ojos se despegaron del papel que sostenía en las manos y se clavaron en Thorin un largo momento. El rostro del rey permaneció impasible, y el príncipe sintió como su corazón se comprimía dentro de su pecho y su garganta se cerraba al punto de imposibilitarle la respiración. 

“¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Thranduil?... ¿Qué has hecho?...” 

La voz del rey se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

\- Dragones. – anunció arrojando la carta a la mesa – El sabio rey Thranduil habla de dragones. – el tono y su semblante entero cambiaron completamente; una mueca burlona se dibujó bajo las largas barbas de plata - ¡Dragones! – repitió soltando la primera carcajada, dándoles la pauta a los demás miembros del consejo a unirse a la mofa, que rieron escandalosamente hasta atragantarse – Si te dijera cuantas veces Thranduil y yo hemos discutido el asunto de los dragones, tú también estarías riendo ahora mismo – señaló volviéndose a Thorin – El rey brujo no superará nunca el hecho de que vivimos en tiempos de paz, que los dragones se extinguieron hace miles de años y que el Anillo Único abandonó la Tierra Media junto con todos los horrores que otrora la corrompieron. El buen rey comunica que sus fuentes hablan de un dragón que viene en dirección al Este, muy probablemente a Erebor, imagínate. – dijo recogiendo de nuevo la carta y arrojándosela a Thráin - ¿Su opción más inmediata? Sí, apostar todo un ejército de Elfos en _mi_ valle, listos para actuar ante esta posibilidad más que remota, imposible. ¿No les parece conveniente? – exclamó soltando otra ruidosa carcajada.

Thorin clavó su vista en la carta sobre la mesa. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar en ese pedazo de pergamino, pero de súbito todas sus preocupaciones se deslizaron de su cuerpo como gotas de agua… No había nada ahí que supusiera un problema del que debiera ocuparse… ¿verdad? Su abuelo y el resto del consejo seguían deliberando sobre el asunto de los dragones, aunque más que deliberar, mofándose por completo de la idea. Thorin se preguntó si aquello era prudente… ¿Por qué tomar a la ligera una advertencia de tales magnitudes? No dudaba del buen juicio de su abuelo, pero tampoco dudaba del de Thranduil… había estado en su castillo cuando se encerraba en la sala de audiencias por horas, y había sido testigo de cómo algo ocupó por completo sus pensamientos y su atención los últimos días que estuvieron juntos… De repente le embargó una sensación de miedo auténtico… Un dragón podría estar en camino hacia Erebor y el rey no hacía más que soltar carcajadas ante la idea. Pero de nuevo prestó atención a todos los presentes. Todos y cada uno de ellos han servido al rey de Erebor desde que tomara responsabilidad de la corona, y sus decisiones y acciones habían llevado al reino a una de sus etapas más prosperas y florecientes de la historia, así que, ¿Por qué dudar ahora de ellos?... ¿Tal vez porque eso significaría dudar de la palabra de Thranduil?... ¿Porque sería admitir que le había mentido?... ¿De que había comenzado a actuar en busca de algo que él desconocía? No. No de nuevo. No quería volver a desconfiar después de todo lo que habían pasado. No podía. Pero aún así…

El rey volvió a escucharse por encima de los demás, llamando la atención de Thorin.

\- Nos tomaremos un receso. El tema de los dragones de Thranduil queda zanjado, ya nos ha hecho perder el tiempo en el pasado, no cometeremos el mismo error ahora. No habrá ningún ejército élfico en las puertas de mi castillo, si se atreve a hacer lo contrario, entonces no nos dejará otra opción más que responder con la misma moneda. Las cuentas del reino las revisaremos mañana. – finalizó y el Consejo empezó a recoger todos los pergaminos y botes de tinta, abandonando la sala gradualmente. Thorin también se levantó, pero Thrór le detuvo – No hemos terminado, Thorin. – exclamó ordenándole al príncipe que tomara su asiento de nuevo, y así lo hizo en medio de miradas desconcertadas, preso de la misma ansiedad inicial.

La puerta se cerró tras el último Enano y en la sala no quedaron más que Thrór, Thráin y Thorin. El príncipe le sostuvo la mirada al rey en espera de que comenzara a hablar, no obstante, Thrór se levantó de su asiento y se limitó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa. Thorin no se movió y clavó su vista en una de las tantas grietas que tenía la antigua superficie de piedra, pero el tiempo pasó y Thrór no hacía más que andar, mientras Thráin mantenía su vista en los pergaminos de cuentas, como si Thorin no estuviera ahí. El príncipe trató de llamar la atención de su padre con miradas, pero se dio cuenta de que era deliberadamente ignorado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – se atrevió a inquirir, cuidando de que su voz no sonara desesperada.

\- Háblame sobre tu encuentro con Thranduil en… ¿Dónde era? – exclamó Thrór deteniéndose justo detrás del príncipe.

\- El Paso de Imladris. – contestó con voz seca. 

\- Imladris, claro. Rivendell, si mi memoria no me falla.

Otra pausa. Thrór reanudó su marcha y Thorin se retorció en la silla. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Thrór buscaba algo, eso era seguro, y a partir de aquí, Thorin supo que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con lo que dijera. 

Pero entonces, por primera vez desde que Thorin llegara a Erebor, Thráin habló.

\- El recorrido de la compañía de mercaderes con la que saliste no incluía Rivendell. 

Thorin sintió que se le nubló la vista, que su garganta se comprimió más buscando asfixiarlo… pero tragó saliva y contestó – Sí, lo sé. Se presentaron inconvenientes con la ruta y tuvimos que|

\- Fue cambiado días antes de la partida. – interrumpió con la vista pegada en los pergaminos – Después de la parada en Mirkwood, avanzarían directamente por el este del Anduin hasta entrar en las tierras de los Hombres, donde culminaría la ruta. No visitarían más tierras élficas, a excepción del reino de los bosques. 

Thorin guardó silencio, clavando la vista desesperadamente sobre su padre, pero este se reusó a devolverla. Cambio de recorrido. ¿Cómo demonios no lo supo? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera errado en la información de su propia ruta?... Entonces reparó: Nadie le comunicó nada al respecto, ningún miembro de la compañía. El rey podría estar engañándole, y estaba decidido a pensar que sí, porque de lo contrario, significaría que todo estaba arruinado e inevitablemente expuesto. 

“Piensa bien…”– He dicho todo lo que ha pasado, justo como ha sido… - exclamó dirigiéndose a Thrór, quien interrumpió de inmediato dispuesto a no permitir que Thorin se concentrara demasiado en buscar una salida – Thranduil solicita audiencia privada conmigo y anuncia que quiere a Thorin de Erebor en su reino, yo me reúso y el trato se cancela, a pesar de que le propuse una contraoferta que estoy seguro hizo que Durin se retorciera las barbas bajo su tumba… sin embargo, resulta que el rey Elfo no aceptaría nada más que no fueras tú. Ahora, de tu parte llega a mis manos una carta en su representación hablando, de nuevo, como lo ha hecho muchas veces en el pasado, sobre dragones. – Thrór se detuvo frente a Thorin posando sus enormes manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante. Thorin observó su nariz enrojecida, su mandíbula apretada, sus airados ojos azules, acusadores, directos sobre él.

\- Casi me huele a farsa. – exclamó en susurros. 

\- No entiendo…

\- Sé reconocer ojos hambrientos de interés cuando los veo. – continuó - ¿Toda esa basura de pupilaje? Pudo haberme engañado en un inicio, Thorin, pero mis años en la corona me han obligado a mantenerme siempre un paso delante de todo lo que represente un peligro potencial para mi reino. Y Thranduil siempre lo ha sido. – Thrór se tomó una pausa. Thorin no estaba del todo seguro hasta donde quería llegar el rey, así que guardó silencio.

\- Thranduil quiere Erebor, y pretende conseguirlo por medio de ti. 

\- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! – inquirió sintiendo de súbito la sangre hirviéndole la cabeza.

\- ¿Has hecho algo que merezca ser de mi conocimiento? ¿Este viaje ha constituido algo más para ti que la simple aventura de siempre? 

\- ¿Estás… estás acusándome? – preguntó levantándose lentamente del asiento, con la vista nublada, pero esta vez llena de furia - ¿estás acusándome de traición?

\- Dímelo tú. – contestó fulminándolo con la mirada – No me creo esta farsa de los dragones ni por un segundo, y tú regresando a Erebor con una compañía de Elfos no constituye ninguna clase de soporte a tus argumentos. ¿Qué es lo que hace el príncipe de Mirkwood en mi castillo, Thorin? ¿Es parte de alguna clase de plan?

\- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? Lo único que hice fue traer una carta que consideré merecía de tú atención|

\- ¡¿Acaso ahora tomas órdenes ciegas del hechicero?! ¡Ni siquiera sabías lo que esa carta contenía! y si lo que dices es verdad, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido y abandonar a tu propia gente para embarcarte en un viaje de semanas rodeado nada más que por enemigos?

\- ¿Enemigos? – contestó apretando los dientes - No sabía que recibías a tus enemigos con tanta cortesía…

De súbito, en un arrebato de ira, el rey lo tomó del cuello de las ropas y lo obligó a acercarse más hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Thorin lo observó con desconcierto, con auténtica impresión; jamás había sido tratado por su abuelo de aquella manera… incluso Thráin levantó la vista de sus pergaminos, pero de nuevo, no hizo nada.

\- Me dices la verdad ahora mismo, Thorin… - murmuró con la cara enrojecida – o no habrán más privilegios para ti.

Thorin no se atrevió a apartar la vista de los ojos de su abuelo, pero pudo sentir la mirada de Thráin justo encima de él. Hubiera deseado poder ver la cara de su padre, ver su expresión, si aquello que estaba sucediendo había sido consentido por él o no tenía otra opción más que seguir las palabras del rey. Sea como sea, Thráin no podría hacer nada. 

Y sea lo que sea que su abuelo se estuviera imaginando, no podría ser peor de lo que en realidad pasó, así que ya no tenía nada más que perder.

\- He dicho… - comenzó con voz grave, asegurándose de pronunciar limpiamente cada una de sus palabras – toda la verdad de lo que ha sucedido. No tengo más nada que declarar al respecto. Haga conmigo lo que crea conveniente, Alteza. 

Thrór fue liberando cada uno de sus dedos entumecidos que aprisionaban el jubón de su nieto, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos tan distintos a como los recordaba. – Fuera de mi vista. Ahora. – ordenó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla. Thorin hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó la sala a grandes zancadas.

 

*

 

Thorin avanzó por los largos pasillos del castillo hacia sus aposentos. Había mucho movimiento aunque no más de lo habitual, y todos se inclinaban en reverencia ante su presencia, como también era lo habitual. A pesar de que mantenía su perfil reservado y sombrío, sentía la desesperación de su corazón chocando contra su pecho, escuchaba su propia respiración en sus oídos, profunda, asustada. Entre todas las cosas, jamás imaginó que su abuelo reaccionaría con tal brutalidad ante su llegada, y de las consecuencias de las que hablaba, Thorin solo les rezaba a los dioses porque se mantuvieran en meras palabras. El rey de Erebor tenía los suficientes recursos como para convertir algo como eso en un acontecimiento bélico sin precedentes, algo que sería difícil de mantener incluso para el reino de los Enanos, quienes eran los responsables de la mayor parte del abastecimiento de armas en las tierras de los Hombres e incluso de los Elfos. 

Al entrar en su habitación se sintió aliviado al comprobar que no había nadie del servicio en ese momento, por lo que atrancó la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Enterró el rostro entre las pieles y se quedó ahí, tratando de no pensar en nada más de lo que había sucedido en la sala de audiencias. Entonces como si algo o alguien buscara reconfortarlo, recordó las palabras del rey Elfo:

_“Elanor no morirá nunca, sin importar las adversidades que la acongojen allá donde vaya…”_

Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó la hermosa flor dorada, tan viva y tan perfecta como si nunca hubiese salido de aquellos jardines de ensueño. Durante todo el viaje, Thorin había tenido cuidado en mantenerla a salvo dentro de su equipaje, pero se dio cuenta que nada podía dañar a aquella rosa, como si de hecho sus pétalos hubieran sido fabricados de oro macizo, no obstante, cada vez que rozaba sus dígitos por su superficie, no sentía nada más que una tierna suavidad y frescura, tan parecido a lo que sentía cuando tocaba la piel de la criatura Élfica por la que había dado todo, quizás incluso hasta su derecho a la corona. Pero observando la hermosa flor y recordando todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido, no fue capaz de sentir arrepentimiento alguno, esos habían sido los mejores días de su vida y si tendría que pagar por ellos entonces lo haría sin reproches, porque habían valido cualquier pena que ahora se presentara.

El toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se tomó su tiempo para guardar a Elanor dentro de un hermoso cofre que mantenía sobre los estantes y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta a atender el llamado. Lo primero que vio fue una cascada de fuego sobre un hombro ancho cubierto de pieles oscuras. 

“Oh no.”

\- Príncipe Thorin. – Saludó Elim con cortesía, inclinándose en reverencia – Fui notificado de la boca del rey que tenía permiso de presentarme ante usted y debo decir que la impaciencia estaba comenzando a tomar lo mejor de mí. 

¿Thrór? ¿Su abuelo le había dado permiso para venir a verlo? ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor. – contestó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para cederle el paso - ¿Pasa algo? 

Elim pareció un tanto desconcertado ante la pregunta – Pensé… bueno, abandonó Erebor durante semanas y le eché mucho de menos… sin embargo me parece que he venido en mal momento. – exclamó con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos de cobre - Si lo que desea es que me retire, eso es lo que haré. 

Thorin lo observó. ¿Realmente era un buen momento para añadir más problemas a su situación actual? ¿Era este el momento para decirle a Elim que el compromiso se cancelaba? Aún cuando no deseaba otra cosa más que eso, definitivamente sería una locura hacerlo ahora que las relaciones con su abuelo pendían de un hilo… Thrór buscaba comprobar algo enviando a Elim a sus habitaciones, a lo mejor incluso a la espera de eso que Thorin quería hacer.

\- No, no, - contestó entonces masajeando sus ojos – discúlpame por la rudeza, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar luego del viaje… pero por favor, acomódate donde te plazca. 

La expresión de Elim se suavizó y buscó una de las tantas sillas arrastrándola junto a la cama y tomando asiento – Si se encuentra cansado, puedo ayudarle a relajar los músculos. – comentó sin ninguna clase de doble pretensión en su voz, proponía exactamente lo que decía y Thorin no tenía razones que valieran para negarse; oficialmente el Enano que tenía frente a él sería su compañero de toda la vida y si Elim deseaba tener sexo en ese mismo momento, Thorin no tendría por qué negarse, aunque sabía que el Enano era demasiado formal y cortés como para pedir algo así antes de la ceremonia.

\- Sería un honor. – contestó fabricando una pequeña sonrisa. Buscó otra silla y la colocó enfrente de su prometido, sentándose de espaldas a él. Sintió las gruesas manos separando en dos su cabello y llevándolo hacia el frente, para dejar la espalda libre – Creo, con todo respeto, que para que pueda sentirse en casa, debería despojarse de las ropas de viaje. – susurró a sus oídos.

Thorin observó hacia abajo reparando que todavía llevaba las ropas con las que había salido de Mirkwood… sucias, considerablemente apestosas sin duda… las había olvidado por completo, incluso aunque durante todo el viaje no había deseado otra cosa más que darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia. Mencionar el baño estaba fuera de cuestión en ese momento, así que le agradeció por recordárselo y comenzó a desvestirse. Al menos era seguro que el olor a sudor e intemperie no sería causa de molestia para el Enano que tenía enfrente. Se quedó simplemente con la camisa blanca de algodón y los pantalones oscuros, volvió a tomar asiento y Elim puso manos a la obra.

El Enano acarició su espalda con cierta brusquedad, pero Thorin supo que era eso lo que precisamente necesitaba. Se dejó llevar por la atención que recibieron su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda completa. Elim hacía presión en los lugares precisos, logrando en efecto, que el príncipe consiguiera incluso hasta caer casi dormido. Pero fue el sentir los dedos ásperos sobre su piel desnuda la que lo puso alerta de nuevo - ¿Qué haces? – inquirió, haciendo que el Enano sacara la mano por debajo de su camisa – Discúlpeme, solo pensé que así su experiencia sería mucho más placentera. – contestó con desconcierto.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión… - dijo incorporándose de la silla, tratando de mantener un tono amable – me siento muchísimo mejor ahora, sin embargo, no podré reponerme por completo si no obtengo unas cuantas horas de sueño.

\- Sí, por supuesto. – contestó Elim esbozando una sonrisa – Estoy feliz de que me haya permitido unos momentos. – se levantó y caminó unos palmos hasta invadir el espacio personal del príncipe. Se observaron a los ojos, dos pares tan distintos… Thorin notó los diferentes colores que bañaban las pupilas del Enano, pequeños rayos amarillos resquebrajaban los tonos carmesí y cobre del resto de la orbe, brillantes, como las chispas que emitía el acero siendo forjado al rojo vivo. Recordó al Elfo que había visto en Mirkwood y las palabras de Legolas al respecto… 

“Elim, ¿Serás tú mi amuleto de la suerte con el que consiga librarme de todo este asunto?” se preguntó con zozobra, aunque deseando que fuera otro quien estuviera frente a él en ese instante.

\- ¿Puedo…? – exclamó mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hasta posarse en los labios de Thorin.

Sabía que había hecho una promesa, pero también sabía que negarse a esto que era parte de sus obligaciones sería obsequiar muchas más razones para que desconfiaran de su palabra, no deseaba tener a alguien más a parte de Thrór tras sus pasos, dudando de su lealtad. Las cosas simplemente no habían salido como lo planeado, y el cumplimiento de aquella promesa tendría que esperar.

\- No hay razones para la pregunta. – se limitó a decir, y el Enano, complacido por la respuesta, posó sus labios sobre los de Thorin, en un beso simple, insípido, uno que sabía a farsa… al menos lo fue para el príncipe, quien se limitó a mover sus labios para mantenerlos al ritmo. En lo que se sintió como una eternidad, el contacto terminó y el Enano se despidió con cortesía, deseándole un sueño tranquilo y prometiendo una visita cuando se sintiera más repuesto. Thorin no tuvo opción más que asentir y agradecer.

Cuando al fin se encontró solo, se tendió sobre el lecho de nuevo y cerró los ojos. El sueño se presentó por sí solo sin muchas complicaciones.

 

*

 

Se vistió con un jubón verde musgo y pantalones de cafés muy oscuros, con sus habituales botas de piel negra. Salió de sus estancias en dirección al Salón del Trono, caminando a su ritmo sobre los larguísimos pasillos del interior de la montaña, observando a las gentes yendo de aquí allá inmersas en sus propios asuntos. El recorrido después de todo, no fue tan largo como hubiera deseado, y se encontró frente a una de las tantas entradas a su destino. Los guardias abrieron las inmensas puertas de oro en un sonido abismal y fueron de nuevo cerradas a sus espaldas. Silencio. Demasiado silencio. 

Caminó por el pasillo hasta que divisó el estrado y al príncipe Legolas de pie frente a él, pero ni Thrór ni Thráin estaban ahí. Legolas se inclinó con cortesía, aunque Thorin supo que estaba molesto por la deliberada grosería del rey de Erebor al presentarse tarde a la audiencia. Thorin sin nada que poder hacer al respecto, se quedó de pie al lado izquierdo del trono y esperó.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que se escuchara el eco de una de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de dos pares de pies acercándose. El rey entonces subió al estrado y se sentó en el imponente trono, con su hijo de pie a su lado derecho. No había nadie más excepto ellos cuatro… “¿Por qué?” se preguntaba Thorin inevitablemente nervioso.

\- Espero que su estancia en mi castillo haya sido del todo placentera – dijo Thrór dirigiéndose al Elfo.

\- Lo fue, Alteza. – se limitó a contestar.

\- Si no le importa, quiero escuchar ahora lo que ha venido a decir, en representación del rey Thranduil, asumo.

\- Eso es correcto. Hablo por el rey Thranduil y por toda mi gente cuando le pido al rey de Erebor que tome las precauciones necesarias para el mal que, consideramos, caerá sobre estas tierras muy pronto, me temo. El rey de Mirkwood a enviado un escrito sobre la presente situación, el cual espero, usted haya tenido la oportunidad de leer. – exclamó posando sus ojos en Thorin.

\- Lo hice. – afirmó Thrór – pero vayamos al grano de una buena vez. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren de mí?

\- Que proteja a su gente. – contestó – Mi pueblo está dispuesto a brindar cualquier tipo de asistencia que|

\- ¿Cómo cual? – interrumpió.

\- La que necesitemos para defendernos. Estamos en la completa disposición de poner al mando del rey Thrór todo el ejército de Mirkwood, y unir fuerzas con nuestros mejores estrategas para buscar una salida viable a toda esta situación… - la expresión de mofa en el rostro del rey hizo que la voz de Legolas fuera apagándose. - ¿Hay algo que necesite ser aclarado, Alteza? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su ofensa.

\- ¿Y cuándo tendré a mi disposición este ejército del que me hablas?

\- Ahora mismo, solo necesita dar la orden.

\- Ya he oído suficiente. – exclamó Thrór con los ojos llenos de rencor y sacudiendo las manos regordetas – Vamos a terminar con toda esta comedia. No permitiré que ningún ejército élfico pise mis tierras, y si así fuera, entonces sería porque la guerra ha sido finalmente declarada. Tú y yo sabemos las veces que hemos discutido este tema, porque para Thranduil las amenazas no cesan, aunque curiosamente la mayoría de ellas resultan ser falsas alarmas, ¡o cosas que sucederán cuando ni yo ni mis dos herederos estén vivos! – dijo soltando una risotada que se escuchó por todos los confines de la montaña – la inmortalidad del rey Thranduil está empezando a cobrar su precio y también lo hará contigo. Encárguense ustedes de las guerras que vendrán dentro de doscientos años, del dragón que pisará Erebor en la próxima era, a mi me importa un comino. Lo que no toleraré – continuó apretando los dientes - es que traten de engañarme… que usen a mi propia sangre para llevar a cabo sus planes viles… 

\- Alteza, esto es un hecho – se atrevió a interrumpir – por favor escuche mis palabras|

\- ¡TÚ ESCUCHARÁS LAS MÍAS! – gritó con el rostro deformado de ira – Nuestras relaciones se acaban desde este preciso momento. Erebor y Mirkwood acaban con este cuento de países hermanos, nunca lo fuimos, no lo somos ahora, ni nunca lo seremos. 

\- ¡Esto es un error! – exclamó Legolas desesperado - ¡Está condenándose usted y a su propia gente!

\- Lo que fue un error es haber abierto las puertas de mi castillo a una raza tan ponzoñosa y llena de avaricia como la vuestra. Tengo la sensación de que mi nieto tiene muchas anécdotas que contar al respecto que respaldan mis palabras, pero ha decidido traicionar a su propia sangre y volverse en contra de su gente, por proteger los intereses de quienes intentan apoderarse de toda riqueza que hay en mi reino. 

Antes de que Thorin pudiera protestar, el rey dictó su última sentencia:

\- Usted y los suyos abandonan mis tierras en este mismo instante, en calidad de enemigos - dijo dirigiéndose a Legolas - y Thorin de Erebor les acompañará. – El príncipe Enano llevó sus horrorizados ojos hasta su abuelo, suplicantes – No puedes hacerme esto… - susurró, observando en la mirada del rey ese brillo de demencia que desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a dominar su semblante.

\- Thorin del Linaje de Durin es despojado de sus derechos a la corona y expulsado del reino de los Enanos hasta que la compañía de mercaderes retorne y yo pueda escuchar sus versiones de los hechos. En caso de que no coincidan con el relato del príncipe, o que la compañía de Enanos nunca regrese, estará condenado a vivir en el exilio hasta el último de sus días.


	15. El Concilio de Thranduil

La luz dorada y armoniosa que bañaba las hermosas tierras confundiéndose con la bruma plateada del suelo cargado con bella y única vegetación, le hubieran parecido, en otros tiempos, dignas de una admiración sublime; pero en ese momento el Rey de los Elfos caminaba por aquellos parajes excelsos con la angustia pesándole los hombros, aún cuando su semblante se mantuviera eminente y esplendoroso; porque a pesar de las tierras de ensueño que pisaba, que no eran sino el reflejo de lo que había más allá del mar, la presencia de Thranduil continuaba opacando toda percepción de misticismo y belleza que ahí hubiera; y era un verdadero espectáculo lo que su figura concebía ante aquellas gentes asentadas en el valle de Imladris.

Lord Elrond lo esperaba a las afueras de su Casa, con una comitiva de Elfos de alta alcurnia que aguardaban la llegada del Rey, ataviados con hermosas túnicas de seda, terciopelo y lino de infinitos colores, todos y cada uno poseedores de la belleza característica de su raza. Se inclinaron ante Su Majestad y así se mantuvieron hasta que a Elrond le pareció suficiente muestra de honorable respeto hacia el Rey.

\- Bienvenido a Imladris, Alteza. – exclamó vehemente – Han pasado largos años.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos unos momentos. Quienes se encontraban presentes ante las dos ilustres criaturas, no lograron descifrar lo que aquellas antiguas miradas expresaron, enfrentándose por esos segundos que parecieron interminables. Entonces Thranduil ofreció su mano y Elrond la tomó, estrechándola con dicha. – Es bueno volver a verte. – dijo el rey, - gracias por recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

\- Mis tierras estarán a su servicio mientras el mundo nos de acogida, majestad – contestó; y Elrond se hizo a un lado para desvelar ante los ojos de hielo del soberano a cuatro bellos jóvenes; a tres de ellos los conocía, pero igualmente, el Señor tuvo la cortesía de presentarlos. 

\- Mis hijos, Elladan y Elrahir - dijo refiriéndose a los dos Elfos gemelos al principio de la fila – mi hija, Arwen Undómiel– Thranduil observó a la joven de la que se escuchaban relatos respecto a su belleza incluso en las tierras lejanas de Mirkwood, aunque a decir verdad, ni los más hermosos cantos le eran suficientemente justos. El rey le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y la doncella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse e inclinarse ante el cumplido. – Y mi pupilo, Elessar. – exclamó Elrond mientras los ojos de Thranduil caían sobre el joven desconocido con cabellos oscuros e intrépidos ojos azules de pie al lado de la doncella. “Un Hombre.” reparó, aunque sin dudas uno de gran belleza, definitivamente élfica; y Thranduil distinguió en la mirada del muchacho un brillo noble, que le hizo recordar a los reyes de antaño. Se preguntó de qué modo aquel inusual muchacho había llegado hasta la protección de Elrond, pero supo que de algún modo, era especial. 

\- Nuestros Señores nos esperan – anunció Elrond – si Su Alteza así lo desea, iremos al encuentro ahora. - Thranduil asintió con la cabeza y la gran comitiva les abrió paso hacia el interior de la Casa. 

Cuando las puertas de roble cedieron, los Señores que aguardaban en la sala de audiencias se levantaron de sus asientos y se inclinaron ante el Rey, y este hizo lo mismo. Elrond procedió a las respectivas presentaciones.

\- Théoden hijo de Thengel y Rey de Rohan – exclamó, y el atractivo Hombre de hebras doradas y ojos justos hizo una leve reverencia – Denethor II hijo de Ecthelion II, y Senescal de Gondor – el Hombre sombrío con cabello azabache que le caía sobre la espalda, lo observó con su mirada gris y cruel, sin molestarse en hacer ningún movimiento - Imrahil hijo de Adrahil y Príncipe de Dol Amroth, - el Númenoreano hizo su reverencia, y Thranduil la correspondió con cortesía; el hecho de que Imrahil El Hermoso hubiera cruzado todo el largo del Anduin para responder a tiempo a su llamada significó mucho para el Rey – Celeborn hijo de Galadhon y Señor de Lothlorien. – finalizó ante el Elfo de cabellos de plata. 

El rey se dio cuenta que ningún Enano había acudido a su llamada, a pesar de que se enviaron comunicados a los Señoríos de las montañas Nubladas y de Hierro. _“Malditos insensatos.”_

\- Mi gratitud hacia ustedes no puede ser expresada con palabras, mi Rey, mis Señores – dijo entonces tomando la palabra y dirigiéndose a los presentes – nunca olvidaré el gesto que han manifestado ante mí este día, en este concilio, y aunque las cosas no puedan darse como han sido planeadas, mi deuda permanecerá pendiente, hasta que ustedes precisen menester anunciarla por cumplida. - Thranduil tomó una pausa y los observó a los ojos. 

Valía la pena intentarlo, aunque las posibilidades fueran remotas.

– Los rumores son ciertos, mis Señores, - comenzó - Smaug el Dorado ha despertado. – Todos intercambiaron un par de miradas, y notó como el Senescal de Gondor se movía incómodo en su silla, mientras el Rey Théoden exclamaba - ¿Cómo podemos dar fe ante semejante afirmación? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¿Alguien se ha acercado a la cueva donde dormía y ha visto el nicho vacío? 

\- El Rey Thranduil y yo nos hemos encargado de vigilar su sueño, Alteza – respondió Elrond, - después de las destrucciones que perpetró durante siglos, no nos pareció conveniente apartar nuestra atención de él, aún cuando pasó tantas centurias en una pasividad ininterrumpida. Por lo que puedo hacer constar las palabras del Rey Thranduil cuando anuncia que Smaug ha despertado. Su nicho está, en efecto, vacío. 

\- Enviamos exploradores a principios del año hacia las montañas del Norte, como era la costumbre, sin embargo no fue hasta finales del otoño que regresaron con las noticias.- continuó Thranduil - El valle de la montaña había sido reducido a cenizas. Nuestros soldados tuvieron problemas para llegar a la cima, puesto que el suelo de la montaña se mantenía al rojo vivo, las piedras se derretían al paso, convirtiéndose en lava escarlata que descendía hasta donde el calor le permitiera llegar antes de petrificarse. Cuando arribaron a la cima, la cueva en que el dragón había permanecido confinado no era más que un montón de escombros ardientes, bajo un manto de oro fundido. 

El salón se sumió en un silencio pesado, con el temor dibujado en cada uno de los rostros de los presentes. No obstante, fue Denethor el siguiente en hablar, haciendo la pregunta decisiva.

\- ¿Cual es el próximo destino del dragón? ¿Tenemos alguna idea de la ruta? 

\- El Este – contestó el rey Elfo luego de una pequeña pausa – Smaug se dirige hacia el Este. 

Thranduil pudo ver como el alivio bañó los rostros de los Señores, cuando se enteraron que la bestia no se dirigía a ninguno de sus dominios. 

\- El Este… - dijo Lord Celeborn – Mirkwood y Erebor. 

\- Querrás decir Erebor – soltó Denethor con un bufido – No hay nadie en la Tierra Media que no esté al tanto de la mina de oro que hay bajo esa montaña. Los rumores debieron llegar a oídos del dragón – dijo con una deliberada burla en la voz. 

\- No veo a ningún Señor de los Enanos aquí presente – añadió Imrahil – considerando que este es un problema que les concierne a ellos en demasía.

\- Se les hizo el llamado – contestó Elrond – pero como podéis ver, ninguno acudió. 

\- ¿Y entonces por qué debemos poner en peligro a nuestros pueblos por un puñado de estúpidos que se han buscado este destino? – inquirió el Senescal. Thranduil supo que las palabras ponzoñosas de aquel Hombre despreciable significarían un riesgo para su cometido – No hay otro culpable más que el Rey Enano y su avariciosa búsqueda de riquezas en las entrañas de la montaña; desentierran y desentierran mares de oro, de piedras preciosas, con una ansia de más que parece no tener fin. Si Smaug quiere reclamar eso que por alguna razón se había mantenido oculto bajo miles de kilómetros de granito, entonces el problema le concierne solo a Thrór. Y por lo que aquí veo, él debe pensar lo mismo.

\- Tengo anunciarme de acuerdo con la opinión de Lord Denethor – dijo Théoden – el Rey Enano es el único responsable por sus acciones y por la seguridad de su reino. 

\- Mis Señores… - exclamó Thranduil – Sé que el hecho de que Smaug no se destine a sus dominios significa para ustedes un desagravio ante la verdadera significancia que la situación amerita – se atrevió a decir – pero les pido que reconsideren mis palabras. En lugar de ignorar una realidad que se mantiene acechante, propongo que nos ocupemos de ella de una vez por todas. Smaug continuará levantándose contra nuestros pueblos mientras le sea permitido; ahora es Erebor, mañana podría ser Mirkwood, o Gondor. – dijo dirigiendo su mirada al Senescal – En este momento tenemos los suficientes recursos para unir fuerzas y lanzarnos al ataque con posibilidades reales de salir victoriosos. No se trata de un trabajo solo para los reinos del Este, mis Señores… - Se tomó una pausa y de nuevo observó a los ojos a todos los presentes – por favor… - continuó – en nombre de las gentes que están bajo mi protección, les solicito asistencia en estas horas desesperadas. 

De nuevo hubo otro silencio en la sala y Thranduil pudo ver como la duda se cruzaba por los ojos de todos, pero de nuevo, Denethor volvió a hablar – Ahora que llegamos a la parte de matar al dragón, - dijo con cierta ironía - no puedo evitar hacerme esta pregunta, ¿Por qué en lugar de gastar fuerzas vigilando al dragón, no se ocuparon de idear una estrategia para matarlo mientras dormía? Entiendo su preocupación, Alteza, no obstante con sus siglos de vida convertidos en valiosa experiencia debe saber mucho mejor que yo que cuando Smaug se levanta, no hay forma de hacerlo descender antes de que haya arribado a su destino. El dragón podría estar pasando justo encima de nosotros en este momento y ni siquiera sentiríamos un cambio en la brisa. La bestia vuela a la altura de las estrellas, y estoy seguro que usted sabe que es así; por ende, no representa un peligro para Mirkwood, puesto que se encuentra a leguas de distancia de Erebor, y por suerte, nuestro dragón no es ningún ilustrado en las disciplinas de la geografía. – El astuto Hombre ataviado con elegantes túnicas de terciopelo negro se inclinó sobre su silla y le dirigió al Rey una mirada casi vil – Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta. ¿Estará el Rey Thranduil ocultándonos alguna clase de información de la que precisemos tener conocimiento? Puesto que el hecho de que usted haya convocado a un concilio de urgencia aún cuando su pueblo no es directamente afectado por este mal no me parece en absoluto propio de su persona, si perdona la rudeza de mis palabras. Si el Rey Thranduil pretende conseguir algo de esta misión, entonces exijo saber de qué se trata, y solo así podríamos entrar a las negociaciones, dado que yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida ni la de mi gente por un problema que no me concierne.

Los ojos de Thranduil se mantuvieron firmes, despojados de cualquier clase de emoción, y a la espera de que alguien más retomara la palabra, siendo Théoden el siguiente en pronunciarse - Mi señor padre en los tiempos de su reinado, pidió asistencia a los Señoríos de los Elfos y en especial al rey Thranduil cuando los salvajes del Oeste lograron entrar a las tierras de Rohan montados en sus monstruosos barcos, cometiendo un desalmado asedio contra mi castillo durante medio año. Mi gente moría de hambruna y de las enfermedades que la guerra trajo consigo; Gondor acudió a nuestro llamado e incluso el rey Adrahil de Dol Amroth, a pesar de no haber recibido solicitación alguna, y a quien por tal acción se le juró lealtad y hermandad absolutas a su pueblo mientras los muros de Rohan siguieran en pie; por el contrario, el Rey de Mirkwood no tuvo ni siquiera la cortesía de corresponder a ninguna de nuestras cartas. – exclamó Théoden con el orgullo en los ojos – la lealtad se paga con lealtad, Alteza. Si he de darle la espalda a estos acontecimientos que nos preceden, exijo saber la razón que lo lleva a luchar por un pueblo con el que históricamente ha mantenido una relación de mutuo desprecio. 

Imrahil asintió ante las palabras de Théoden y añadió – Puesto que ningún reino de los Hombres se encuentra en peligro, no veo por qué debamos alzar nuestras espadas por vuestra causa. Los Elfos no han acudido a nuestros llamados de auxilio en momentos de necesidad desde la Última Alianza, y tampoco lo han hecho los Señores Enanos. 

El rostro de Thranduil pareció congelado mientras escuchaba esas palabras que esperaba fueran pronunciadas. Sus relaciones con todos los que estaban en aquella sala habían sido prácticamente inexistentes, y Thranduil estaba consciente de que no había razones para pensar en una cooperación inmediata; pero en ese momento se había convertido en un simple hombre desesperado ejecutando acciones desesperadas.

\- El dragón Smaug reducirá a cenizas un pueblo entero, con absolutamente todos sus vestigios – comenzó con aquella voz solemne, ignorando las acusaciones - su gente morirá calcinada al momento en que las furiosas llamas carmesíes de la bestia invadan el cielo y lo tiñan de negro, mientras derriten hasta el mismo suelo de roca. El fuego perdurará durante meses en el valle de la montaña, y Smaug se instalará en su lecho de oro para sumirse en otra larga siesta… - entonces tomó una pausa. Sus ojos se deslizaron primero por los de plata de Celeborn, pasando por los índigos de Imrahil y los azules brillantes de Théoden, hasta que cayeron en los grises del Senescal de Gondor, quien se había convertido en su presa primordial – Pero no pretendo convenceros con mentiras, mis Señores, la razón por la que he convocado este concilio es simple… – inquirió casi en murmullos, con una voz extraña, casi lejana; y Denethor observó como los dos cristales fijados a su persona mutaban de color como un par de diamantes danzando ante una luz que sus ojos de Hombre no lograban percibir – Si el Rey Thrór no puede defender su fortuna, entonces lo haremos nosotros. Es esa la recompensa por poner en riesgo su vida, Lord Denethor… adueñarse de todo el oro que haya en Erebor. - Thranduil disfrutó de ver como los rostros de los altos y honorables Señores se endurecían cuando pronunció aquellas palabras sin el menor temor de parecer infame.

– Y mis Señores dirán, ¿Por qué no esperar a que Smaug caiga dormido? – continuó la lengua peligrosa y persuasiva – porque en medio del caos, podemos asegurar de que el rey Thrór y todos los descendientes del linaje de Durin que representen una amenaza posterior a nuestros propósitos, caigan bajo las garras de la bestia. O eso sea lo que parezca. 

Thranduil supo que había captado por completo la atención de Denethor, Théoden e Imrahil que lo miraban sin pestañear, quizás tratando de adivinar si trataba de engañarlos, aunque con ese pequeño pero poderoso brillo en sus ojos mortales que el rey estaba buscando. Celeborn era más difícil de persuadir, pero el Elfo consideraba que con el poderío de los tres Hombres era suficiente. 

No obstante Elrond que había permanecido al lado de Thranduil, volvió a pronunciarse – el concilio se levanta por este día – dijo con voz tensa – estoy seguro que hay mucho que considerar ahora, por lo que pospondremos la audiencia para mañana. – Con esto, el Señor de Imladris se levantó de su asiento y caminó directamente hacia la salida, con la furia marcando cada uno de sus pasos.

 

*

 

Observaba las cascadas que caían al infinito con ojos vacíos, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban por otros tiempos no tan lejanos, con la piedra de azul intenso entre sus largos dedos de porcelana. Era nada más acompañado por el rocío de las cascadas que refrescaban su rostro y el sonido del agua que enmudecía cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor, y que le imposibilitaron escuchar las pisadas de Elrond cuando se acercó hasta el peñasco en el que descansaba.

\- Te brindé mi confianza, – comenzó con el rencor acompañando sus palabras – ofrecí mi hogar para que pudieras llevar a cabo tu empresa… y te atreves a entrar en mis salones a planear un genocidio. 

Thranduil no contestó, solo se limitó a observar al lapislázuli con profunda nostalgia; aunque mantenía su azul penetrante, ya no presentaba aquel brillo de cielo estrellado, puesto que se encontraba demasiado lejos de su otra mitad. Elrond al notar esa mirada extraña en los ancestrales ojos del rey, se sentó a su lado y exclamó con zozobra – A pesar de la impresión que acabas de dejar grabada en la memoria de quienes escucharon tus palabras, y de la que debo advertirte no olvidarán nunca, me niego a creer que esas que has pronunciado sean tus verdaderas intenciones.

\- De qué más podría tratarse sino de aprovechar la oportunidad de reclamar lo que he codiciado por tanto tiempo – contestó con la voz glacial, levantando la vista para clavar sus ojos en los del otro Elfo.

\- ¿Todo esto se trata de oro? – inquirió Elrond 

\- Lo que quiero es apropiarme del mayor botín de las tierras de los Enanos – respondió – Esta es mi oportunidad y no se trata de una empresa que pueda ejecutarla solo. 

\- Lo que allá has dicho ¿han sido mentiras?, ¿estás tratando de utilizarlos para tus propios fines?

\- Ellos podrán quedarse con todas las riquezas que posea Erebor, y por ellas pueden desmembrarse los cuerpos en la cima de la montaña por lo que a mí me importa. Yo solo deseo de una. La más brillante, la más grande… la más bella.

Tal y como Thranduil esperaba, Elrond sacó sus propias conclusiones, creyendo que se refería a la Piedra del Arca. Entonces el Señor se levantó y exclamó – Podrían acusarte de muchas cosas, y me temo que eres merecedor de ellas en gran medida, pero a pesar de eso, nunca has sido un hombre perverso, no contribuirías a la ruina de toda una raza solo por satisfacer tus ambiciones. – Thranduil se mantuvo en silencio, pero Elrond no necesitó palabras para reconocer que una tristeza insondable afligía el viejo corazón del rey – Por la historia que hemos compartido… - susurró el Señor con desasosiego – dime lo que está sucediendo contigo, entonces tal vez así yo sea capaz de ayudarte.

Thranduil levantó la vista y exclamó con la voz impregnada de apatía – Lo que necesito es un ejército. Lo que necesito son espadas contra la maldita bestia alada. – su tono comenzó a elevarse, airado - ¡Eso es lo que necesito! ¡Espadas, guerra, oro! ¿Seréis capaz de ayudarme, mi Señor?

Elrond meditó unos segundos, entonces respondió con la decepción cargada en voz – No. – y retomando su semblante grave, dijo - En contradicción a las palabras que expresé en nuestro primer encuentro, me veo en la necesidad de solicitar al Rey de Mirkwood que salga de mis tierras, a consecuencia de la ofensa perpetrada en mi contra al usar mi hogar para planear empresas que no me fueron notificadas, de las me muestro en absoluto desacuerdo y no deseo tomar parte de ninguna manera.

Thranduil se incorporó y respondió – Sus palabras no son necesarias, mi Señor, puesto que ya he terminado con mis asuntos. La semilla ha sido plantada y de ella crecerán ambiciones que se alimentarán por si solas… y algo me dice que me proveerán de los frutos que necesito.

\- Que los Dioses te perdonen. – murmuró Elrond observando al Rey Elfo alejarse por el camino impregnado de flores hermosas; “El único perdón que preciso es el _suyo_ ” pensó Thranduil con el recuerdo de aquel que amaba acompañándole en su memoria como recordatorio de que su vida compensaba cualquier mal que estuviera cometiendo.


	16. Manipulando las piezas.

Luego de tres semanas de marcha, el Rey y su comitiva de caballeros desmontaron a la sombra de los robles que custodiaban imponentes la entrada al castillo, donde esperaba tener noticias de Legolas sobre el desenlace del asunto. 

Le entregó las riendas de su inmaculado corcel al sirviente más próximo, y sin esperar por nadie más, comenzó su viaje hacia la fortaleza. 

En cuanto las puertas de oro fueron abiertas frente al rey y se desplegó ante su vista el enorme salón del trono, lo primero que los ojos de Thranduil divisaron fue la línea de Elfos liderada por su primogénito que se mantenían a la espera de su presencia. Thranduil se aproximó y todos hincaron la rodilla. 

\- De pie. – ordenó de inmediato – Espero buenas noticias. – Su vista cayó directamente sobre Legolas – No lo retrasemos más. 

Thranduil notó la expresión tensa en el rostro de su hijo mientras se incorporaba y se encaminaban hacia la sala privada de audiencias, a un costado del salón del trono. El rey no hizo preguntas en el camino, puesto que había demasiados oídos alrededor y si Legolas tenía malas noticias, no deseaba que alguien más las escuchara.

Los guardias cerraron las puertas tras el último miembro del consejo del rey y todos tomaron haciendo alrededor de la enorme mesa de madera oscura, al centro de la ostentosa sala. 

– Tenemos una situación… - comenzó Legolas dedicándole una mirada nerviosa a su padre, casi temerosa de represalias – las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos, Alteza.  
Thranduil guardó la calma y esperó a que continuara, con los ojos glaciales sobre su primogénito.

\- El rey Thrór no está dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengamos que decir. A pesar de haber leído la carta del Rey que el príncipe Thorin se encargó de entregar personalmente, ha creído que nuestras intenciones son adueñarnos de lo que le pertenece. Me recibió en el salón del trono, pero no quiso escuchar mis palabras… Alteza, fuimos expulsados de Erebor en calidad de enemigos. – exclamó con gravedad.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido con el príncipe Thorin? – demandó saber de inmediato. La noticia no resultó ser en lo absoluto una sorpresa, pero la situación de Thorin decidiría el proceder de sus acciones en aquel momento. 

Legolas y los demás Elfos se intercambiaron un par de miradas que no le gustaron nada al rey – He hecho una pregunta. – inquirió molesto, con la voz helada.

\- El rey Thrór ha expulsado de Erebor al príncipe Thorin, considerándolo nuestro aliado, y como consecuencia, traidor de la corona. Ha vuelto con nosotros. – anunció Legolas.  
Aquellas palabras fueron como vino endulzado para sus oídos. Thranduil se apoyó sobre su asiento permitiéndose disfrutar secretamente de su primera victoria, aunque asegurándose de no dejar entrever demasiado su regocijo ante el Consejo, quienes lo observaban con expresiones lúgubres ante el aparente fracaso de sus planes. Aunque en realidad era todo por el contrario. Las cosas resultaron exactamente como las había planeado. Conocía demasiado bien a Thrór como para estar seguro que no se tragaría la historia del dragón, como tantas otras veces había sucedido. Tampoco se creería el cuento del encuentro en el Paso de Imladris con Thorin regresando con una compañía de Elfos de Mirkwood. El desquiciado rey se consideraba demasiado astuto, pero para Thranduil no había significado más que un estorbo en el camino, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos más de quitárselo para siempre de encima. 

\- A pesar de que ahora los Enanos de Erebor son enemigos, y que bajo esas circunstancias, el príncipe Thorin se convierte en nuestro prisionero, no he sido capaz de encerrarlo en una mazmorra, Alteza. – continuó Legolas – Aún cuando mis señores me aconsejaron lo contrario, el honor me ha impedido tratar como enemigo a quien le ofrecimos generosa hospitalidad no hace un par de semanas atrás. No ha cometido ninguna clase de perjurio en nuestra contra, por lo que tomé esta decisión por mi cuenta. Y si Su Alteza se muestra en desacuerdo con mi proceder, el único que merece castigo soy yo, puesto que he actuado solo y desobedecido los consejos que recibí por la causa.

Thranduil se permitió sonreír, ahí frente a la mirada del Consejo, con el orgullo y el afecto anegando sus ojos. – Obraste bien. – exclamó – El príncipe Thorin no es nuestro enemigo, y bajo ningún concepto debe ser tratado como tal. – aclaró levantándose del asiento – Por mi parte, también he traído noticias. – el rey recuperó su tono gélido y sombrío ante la vista de todos – Y me temo que mucho más alarmantes. Pero ahora me siento fatigado por el largo viaje. Nos volveremos a reunir en cuanto caiga la noche. El Consejo de Guerra ha de estar presente. – Ante aquellas palabras, Legolas y el resto de los Elfos miraron al soberano con los ojos cargados de estupor. El Consejo de Guerra no se había reunido con el Rey desde los tiempos de Sauron. Todos compartieron el mal presagio. 

Thranduil salió de la sala y se dirigió a los aposentos reales. 

La parte fácil había pasado. Las piezas estaban encajando tan perfectamente sobre el tablero que Thranduil no podía evitar darle vueltas continuamente al asunto, temiendo pasar por alto algún error que significara la ruina de su cometido. 

Thrór no imaginaba la tempestad que estaba por venírsele encima, y nadie de los Enanos sería capaz de señalar al rey de Mirkwood como responsable de su caída, puesto que había cumplido con su trabajo de advertir y prestar ayuda antes de la tormenta, la cual ante el oído y la vista de todos, había sido rechazada. El Enano estaba tan obsesionado con el oro que había descuidado al único y verdadero tesoro que poseía.  
  
Thranduil abrió las pesadas puertas en un sonido largo y seco.  
  
Y lo vio.  
  
El príncipe Enano se puso lentamente de pie, con el hermoso rostro cargado de penurias y miseria. El corazón del Elfo se sacudió, lleno de compasión y del amor más sincero y auténtico. Vestía una hermosa túnica de seda de color índigo intenso, decorada con pequeñas y finas hojas bordadas a mano con hilos de plata sobre el cuello y las mangas del traje austero pero elegante. El cabello negro como la obsidiana le caía revuelto sobre los hombros. Estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba. 

Thranduil bajo una especie de hechizo, se acercó a la razón de todos sus actos y le cogió las manos, abrazándolas con las suyas, perdiéndose en los lapislázulis que le devolvían la mirada con el mismo poderoso sentimiento aunque también profundamente abatidos. 

\- Meleth nín… - susurró el rey con ternura – Cuanto lamento lo que ha sucedido… Debo confesar que imaginé muchos escenarios, pero el orgulloso rey de Erebor expulsando de su reino a su propia sangre fue algo que ni yo hubiera sido capaz de advertir… - exclamó envolviendo al Enano entre sus brazos, quien lo recibió sin protestas – Te prometo que reconsideraremos nuestras alternativas. 

Ver así a Thorin le laceraba el corazón. Por supuesto que se sentía culpable, como único responsable de su sufrimiento. Pero todo lo hacía por él, por los dos, por el amor que le profesaba. Desde ese momento, las cosas no harían más que empeorar, pero cuando todo terminara, los días por venir que compartirían juntos serían la cura de todas sus heridas.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – fue lo primero que Thorin dijo, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos – Retornamos hace semana y media.

\- Lo sé. Las cosas en Imladris no fueron bien tampoco. – contestó con zozobra. – Fui en busca de apoyo a nuestra causa. En el Concilio también estuvieron presentes reyes y señores de los Hombres, quienes acudieron alarmados ante la perspectiva del despertar de Smaug… Sin embargo, no se mostraron interesados en ayudarnos cuando se enteraron de que el dragón no se dirigía a sus tierras. Me temo que si las cosas no cambian, estaremos solos en esto. 

\- Necesito volver a Erebor. – soltó Thorin presa de la desesperación – No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo. Thrór tendrá que escucharme.

\- No, meleth nín… No podemos continuar errando con nuestras acciones y perdiendo el tiempo que ya se nos echa encima. Thrór no se creerá una palabra de lo que digas. Tú mismo lo has visto. El hecho de que haya cometido la estupidez de expulsarte es una prueba de ello. No. Encontraremos otra solución.

Al notar que sus palabras no causaban efecto alguno en el príncipe, Thranduil continuó – Te prometí que cuando tu reino se encontrara en peligro, yo alzaría mis armas en tu nombre. – el rey tomó el rostro de su amante entre sus manos de porcelana - Y lo haré. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Thorin, cualquier cosa. – dijeron los labios de seda – Confía en mí. 

El Enano enterró la cabeza en el regazo del rey y así se mantuvieron durante unos instantes. Entonces Thorin se separó y Thranduil pudo ver el cambio que se produjo en su semblante. Sus ojos volvían a tener aquella mirada de reyes, fuerte y determinada. Entonces habló – No me excluirás más de tus planes. Quiero estar presente en las audiencias que celebres de hoy en adelante. Es mi pueblo el que está en peligro, es mi responsabilidad. – exclamó con el orgullo vistiendo cada sílaba – También soy un soldado. 

\- Así será. – respondió el Elfo – Tendremos la primera reunión en unas cuantas horas para fijar nuestro próximo movimiento. Partiremos lo más pronto posible. A Erebor. – Puntualizó atrayendo de nuevo al Enano hacia su regazo. – No obstante, hay algo más que deseo en este preciso momento…– susurró, con voz melosa – entiendo que tus pensamientos vagan en otra dirección más importante que mi debilidad por ti, pero no soy capaz de negar lo mucho que he extrañado tu amor, lo mucho que he pensado en tus ojos, en el aroma de tu piel… - apretó más al Enano contra su cuerpo y se inclinó para susurrar a su oreja – las caricias de tus manos, tus labios besándome… he extrañado todo eso, meleth nín, y mucho más.

\- Te he extrañado también… - contestó con su voz grave, tan masculina que hacía estremecer al rey – más de lo que tú podrías imaginar. La sola idea de que te tengo conmigo ha sido el alivio que necesitaba en estas horas tan desesperadas. – Entonces llevó su mano hacia el marmoleo rostro de Thranduil, y lo tocó con ternura, como había acariciado los pétalos de la rosa dorada, que tanto se asemejaban. – Creo que los dioses mismos se encargaron de unir nuestros destinos… - susurró acercándose más a su amante – creo que tú serás mi salvación. 

\- Lo soy, meleth nín – contestó Thranduil embriagado por aquellas palabras – así como tú has sido la mía.

Fue entonces cuando los labios se tocaron, acariciándose despacio, profundamente, saboreándose las carnes que ya ardían en deseo, presas de la necesidad que la lejanía había alimentado. Thranduil llevó su mano hasta la espalda baja del Enano y la otra reposaba sobre su nuca, buscando llevarlo más cerca. Sentía las barbas negras rozando su piel junto con la dura hombría ya dispuesta.

Thorin le obligó a caminar hacia atrás sin interrumpir el beso, hasta que Thranduil chocó contra el hermoso escritorio central, tan grande que hubiera podido servir de cama para un Enano. Rápidamente Thorin arrasó con las cosas que se encontraban sobre su superficie, arrojando al suelo pergaminos, libros que cayeron desparramados y botes de tinta que se quebraron manchando de negro todo a su paso. Thranduil se sentó sobre el escritorio, jadeando ante las caricias ahora desesperadas que las gruesas manos ejecutaban sobre su cuerpo. – Quiero estar dentro de ti – gruñó Thorin con los ojos dilatados de placer, despojando al rey de la túnica escarlata. Thranduil se apresuró a ayudarlo, sin importarle que la fina seda se rasgara. En unos instantes, ya estaba desnudo, nada más que con las botas de cuero negro y la corona sobre su cabeza. Su miembro saltaba a la vista, húmedo y duro en espera de las atenciones. Thorin abrió la boca hasta que el pene del rey le llegó a la garganta. Thranduil soltó un grito ahogado, sosteniendo los cabellos del príncipe entre sus dedos, con sus piernas en medio de fuertes espasmos. Sintió la boca caliente y húmeda alrededor de su carne, succionando, apretando, lamiendo. – ¡Hmm Thorin! – dejaba escapar entre gemidos – desnúdate… desnúdate… - susurraba y el Enano sin suspender la felación procedió a despojarse de sus vestiduras con dedos torpes, pero no pasó mucho para que la túnica y los pantalones se deslizaran al piso. Entonces Thorin se separó dejando escapar hilillos de saliva que fluyeron por la comisura de su boca y mojaron aún más el pene de Thranduil. – Quiero poseerte – susurraba lamiendo los pezones rosas. Thranduil se abrió más de piernas, acercándose al borde del escritorio - por favor… - suplicó con los ojos oscurecidos – hazlo…te necesito dentro de mí – dijo con la hermosa voz impregnada de lujuria. Thorin izó las largas piernas del Elfo hasta sus hombros y buscó la entrada rosa tan dispuesta a recibirlo. Se llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la boca y Thranduil observó conteniendo la respiración como Thorin se lamía, paseando su lengua contra su propia carne, entonces el dedo húmedo se acercó a la entrada y empujó. Mientras lo preparaba, intercambiaron otro largo beso desesperado – Fóllame Thorin – decía el rey entre respiros – lo necesito, lo necesito ahora -, Thorin sacó su dedo y se apresuró a reemplazarlo con su miembro, tratando de contener la tortuosa necesidad para no causarle daño, pero Thranduil lo cogió de los cabellos mojados de sudor y tiró con fuerza, logrando como respuesta que el Enano lo tomara de la cintura y lo penetrara profundamente, moviéndose dentro de él con ferocidad, arrastrado por la sensación embriagante que recorría su cuerpo y convertía sus pensamientos en humo. Thranduil gemía palabras que Thorin no entendía pero que resultaban deliciosas al oído, mientras sentía la estrechez del rey aprisionando su miembro causándole esos placeres indescriptibles.

\- Por los dioses… - logró articular sintiendo que llegaba a su límite. – Lo quiero… quiero saborearte –gemía Thranduil una y otra vez. Thorin sacó su pene al último instante y lo llevó hasta la boca del Elfo que se abrió obediente para recibir la cálida semilla que logró deslizarse y salpicar hasta sus mejillas. Disfrutó del intenso sabor del líquido mientras Thorin descendía y volvía a aprisionar el miembro que aún continuaba duro, chupándolo con desenfreno, buscando hacer emerger aquel fluido adictivo al tiempo que lo follaba con tres dedos. El orgasmo alcanzó al rey y Thorin recibió todo el líquido espeso que despidió el pene palpitante dentro de su boca. Thranduil se desplomó sobre el escritorio, presa de pequeños espasmos con la respiración descontrolada. Thorin se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazando las piernas del rey, con el cuerpo todavía disfrutando de las huellas del intenso placer.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Thranduil se sentó al lado del Enano, recibiendo su cabeza sobre el regazo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper la intimidad que se formó luego del sexo y se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando sus rítmicas respiraciones y compartiendo el calor de los cuerpos. 

Mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, la determinación de Thranduil se avivaba mucho más dentro de su corazón, ganando fuerzas como una poderosa llamarada. Haría lo que hiciera falta para protegerle la vida y mantenerlo a su lado. 

Aplastaría a cualquiera que supusiera un obstáculo para la felicidad que finalmente había encontrado. 

 

*

 

Las puertas de la Sala de Audiencias se abrieron de par en par, para cederles el paso al Rey Thranduil y al príncipe Thorin de Erebor.  
Había ahí ochenta y cinco Elfos reunidos. Ninguno se atrevió a dirigirle miradas hoscas al Enano, pero este pudo sentir el ambiente tenso y cortante que dominaba la sala. Todos se levantaron y les reverenciaron mientras se dirigían a sus asientos.

Entonces el majestuoso rey Élfico se pronunció con aquellas palabras que todos los grandes señores esperaban, y al mismo tiempo, temían escuchar.

\- Como en otros tiempos oscuros que han acontecido, nuevamente el pueblo de los Elfos es forzado a levantarse en armas; esta vez contra dos peligros que amenazan la soberanía y supervivencia del reino de los bosques. – exclamó con la voz lejana que congelaba los corazones de sus oyentes. 

Tomó una pausa y luego anunció – Mirkwood marchará a la guerra. A la guerra contra Erebor. A la guerra contra Smaug.

Los ojos de todos cayeron directamente en el Enano sentado junto al Rey, y los suyos se desviaron hacia Thranduil, abiertos como platos, desorbitados de pánico e impresión.


	17. Seregon

Las puertas de la sala privada de audiencias se abrieron de par en par ante un Enano congestionado que se apresuró a hincar la rodilla frente a la vista del Rey entre respiros breves y alterados – E-Elfos – exclamó atropelladamente – ¡Elfos en el Camino Real!

Thrór soltó el pergamino de sus dedos regordetes y lo miró con ojos desdeñosos – Que los centinelas se encarguen. Estoy hasta la coronilla de continuar repitiendo lo mismo cada condenado segundo; los Elfos ya no son bienvenidos aquí, aún cuando se trate solo de uno deberá ser arrestado y encerrado en las mazmorras, si se resiste – 

\- ¡Son un millar! – interrumpió el Enano que parecía como si las palabras del rey lo hubieran aturdido todavía más si eso fuera posible - ¡El ejército entero del bosque negro se ha desplegado!

Thrór se levantó de su asiento súbitamente, sintiendo como el corazón se le empequeñecía dentro de su pecho y su cabeza se calentaba al punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de rojo se lanzaron sobre su hijo, gritando con la garganta desgarrada – ¡Muévete! ¡Reúne a los soldados! ¡Toma a cualquiera que sea capaz de blandir un arma!

Thráin se levantó de su asiento y desapareció tras la puerta junto con el resto del Consejo, que aunque nada tenían que ver con los preparativos del ejército, ninguno estaba dispuesto a quedarse para enfrentar al Rey. Thrór corrió hasta el Enano de rodillas en el umbral de la puerta y lo cogió de las barbas - ¡¿Cómo es que han logrado penetrar hasta el Camino Real?! ¡El primer puesto de avanzada está a 10 kilómetros de Mirkwood! – La noticia tendría que haber llegado hace días, un millar de soldados no pasan desapercibidos ni siquiera ante los ojos del más inepto.

\- No sabemos lo que ha sucedido con ellos, Alteza – inquirió el caballero evitando hacer contacto con los ojos – Ninguno ha sido visto… tenemos razones para creer que fueron capturados… o asesinados. 

La ira convirtió todo a su alrededor en el color carmesí de la sangre. Pero junto a la furia y al terror, lo dominó también un desbordante sentimiento de éxtasis, ante la perspectiva de que la batalla que él mismo había predicho estaba sucediendo. Thranduil después de todo había resultado ser tan codicioso y despiadado como su instinto le advirtió desde el primer momento en que el Elfo pisó sus tierras a rendir homenaje, cuando el Enano tomó responsabilidad de la corona. 

\- Quiere _mi_ oro. Quiere _mi_ montaña, pero no obtendrá ni lo uno ni lo otro. – se dijo para sus adentros tocando el Anillo de Poder que brillaba con una tenue luz misteriosa apresándole el dedo medio. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mientras los capitanes que conformaban el Consejo de Guerra entraban a la sala y se instalaban en sus respectivos lugares. El panorama cambió en tan solo un par de segundos, antes con la presencia pomposa y colorida de los Señores que le asistían con el gobierno de Erebor y luego con los caballeros curtidos por tantas batallas vistiendo armaduras sombrías y rostros hoscos. 

\- _Nadie_ va a quitarme lo que es _mío_ – se continuaba diciendo, observando el enorme mapa de piel de caballo que se desplegó sobre la mesa – Erebor me pertenece, y si el Rey brujo lograra poner sus garras en mi tesoro, será porque no queda ni un solo Enano vivo. – Sus ojos azules envueltos con el mismo resplandor que emanaba del anillo observaban las pequeñas figurillas de hierro que los caballeros disponían alrededor de la montaña solitaria, trazando las posibles estrategias de batalla que debían estar listas cuanto antes. Aunque Thranduil creía que los había tomado con la guardia baja, la raza de los Enanos era suficientemente diestra en el arte de la guerra como para que aún en estas circunstancias lograran encontrar una salida y conseguir la victoria. 

 

*

 

Cabalgaron casi media jornada hasta el puesto militar de avanzada a 15 kilómetros al este de Erebor. El Rey iba acompañado por una comitiva de cincuenta guerreros, con las armas de guerra colgando de los cintos. 

Thrór divisó la línea de enemigos que se mantenía al margen del puesto. No eran más de diez, y su vista rápidamente ubicó al Rey al frente de la compañía, ataviado con una armadura esmaltada en oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas sobre la coraza, que resplandecían al enfrentarse a los rayos dorados del sol de la tarde. Los caballeros élficos se mantuvieron en posición, como majestuosas estatuas en medio del camino. Cuando Thrór llegó a unos diez metros de distancia, el Elfo tomó las riendas de su corcel de plata y trotó hasta su encuentro.

La arrogancia del Rey brujo al presentarse a su vista con tan escasas fuerzas le enfureció, era una muestra de que estaba seguro que aquella situación no representaba para él ninguna clase de peligro.

Thranduil se detuvo a un metro delante del Rey Enano, despojándose de su yelmo antes de comenzar a hablar. 

\- Estoy complacido de que haya atendido a mi llamado, Alteza. – Saludó con una pequeña reverencia, pero con esa mueca entre seriedad y burla en el rostro buscando provocación.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con mis exploradores? – demandó saber Thrór fulminándolo con los ojos. 

El Elfo le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos helados, como el color de una posada congelada durante el invierno. Y con esa misma frialdad, confesó – Los maté a todos. – En cuanto los Enanos pusieron sus manos en las armas, Thranduil continuó – Y haré lo mismo con tu nieto si no mantienes tu posición. 

Thrór hizo un lento ademán, y los Enanos soltaron sus armas. Thranduil observó la quijada temblorosa rebosante de furia, con la enorme nariz enrojecida y los ojos azules desorbitados. 

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de tu error? – dijo el Elfo, - Enviando a mi castillo al príncipe Thorin no hiciste más que facilitarme las cosas. Aunque debo admitir que tu demencia llegó a sorprenderme; tus sospechas sobre el príncipe son absurdas y sin sentido, pero eso no importa más, porque ahora me pertenece. Él era parte de mi estrategia cuando me presenté ante ti a solicitarlo como pupilo, puesto que necesitaba a alguien poderoso que ocupara el lugar de prisionero y que mejor opción que tu adorado nieto; pero tú sabiamente te negaste, no obstante, aún así terminaste entregándolo en bandeja de plata… fue tu peor movimiento, y ahora sabes que el precio por ello será muy alto, así como también sabes que pretendo matarte a ti y a todos tus descendientes, y reclamar lo que Valar creó originalmente para nuestro placer y deleite, antes de que ustedes vinieran e infestaran las tierras. – Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada hasta Thráin, que se mantenía al lado de su padre. Contrariamente al rey Enano, el príncipe mantenía la compostura y se limitaba a observar a Thranduil estudiando sus palabras. 

\- Me diste el mejor prisionero de guerra que pude haber deseado – continuó – y en honor a eso, le perdonaré la vida y lo liberaré cuando todo esto termine, solo si rindes el castillo y me abres las puertas de Erebor en paz. Entonces no habrá derramamiento de sangre.

\- ¡EL ORO ES MÍO! – comenzó a gritar el rey ante la mirada confusa de sus mismos hombres - ¡EL ORO ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO, NO ME LO QUITARÁS! 

Thráin rompió filas para acercarse a Thranduil y hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos histéricos de su padre. – No rendiremos el castillo, Alteza. – anunció con tono lúgubre, con el porte de rey que Thorin había heredado. – Si usted desea sangre, sangre será lo que obtendrá, pero las puertas de Erebor continuarán cerradas para los Elfos del bosque negro, que se han alzado en armas contra nosotros, que fuimos un pueblo solidario, por razones injustas y llenas de perversidad.

\- Siempre supe que era usted quien realmente gobernaba el reino de Erebor – contestó Thranduil con una sonrisilla en el rostro – no olvidaré su honorable valía y cordura cuando le llegue su hora. – Entonces tomó las riendas de su caballo, y dio media vuelta – La propuesta continúa en pie hasta el amanecer. El Rey no escuchará opciones, pero estoy seguro que usted sí. La vida de su pueblo por un _puñado_ de oro me parece suficientemente razonable. 

\- Un pueblo que quedará sin hogar y sin nadie que lo gobierne. – dijo Thráin.

\- Pero sobrevivirán. – puntualizó el Elfo.

Justo antes de que Thranduil espoleara su caballo, el príncipe Thráin volvió a pronunciarse.

\- No pierda su tiempo, Alteza, puesto que no hay nada que considerar. Es usted quien nos ha dejado sin otra opción. 

Y esta vez, fue él quien dio media vuelta, y antes de marcharse finalizó - Iremos a la guerra.

La comitiva de Enanos se alejó y Thranduil regresó hasta la posición de su compañía. Volteó la cabeza para observar a la línea de Enanos que se perdía en la lejanía – “Guerra es lo que deseo.” – Pensó, y los elfos también dieron media vuelta, para volver al campamento.

Aquel había sido el último cabo suelto del que necesitaba ocuparse. Si las cosas salían mal, debía asegurarse de que Thorin no pareciera más que otra víctima de los _viles_ planes del Rey Thranduil.

 

*

 

Thranduil atravesó las tiendas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, dirigiéndose al pabellón más grande situado al centro del campamento. Notó que a los pies del pabellón ya había sido instalada la jaula… aunque continuaba vacía.

Desmontó y en seguida uno de los soldados tomó las riendas del corcel. El Rey entró a su pabellón, que en su interior no distaba mucho de parecer una de las habitaciones del castillo en Mirkwood. Se sorprendió de ver que no estaban más que los criados ocupándose de sus deberes.

\- ¿Dónde está el príncipe Thorin? – preguntó permitiendo que dos doncellas le despojaran de la armadura de batalla.

\- Ha ido con el príncipe Legolas al páramo que está a pocos metros del campamento, Alteza. – contestó una de las doncellas – El príncipe Thorin se estuvo quejando de la poca actividad, así que aceptó de buena gana la invitación a desafío. 

La molestia de Thranduil se evaporó tan rápido como llegó. No le gustaba que Legolas actuara por su cuenta cuando se trataba de Thorin, pero comprendía que no podía mantener al Enano dentro de la tienda todo el tiempo sin nada que hacer.

Se quedó con una túnica gris de corte sencillo, que lo compensaba con los hermosos bordados en oro sobre el cuello y la cintura. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió hasta el campo libre de árboles donde Thorin y Legolas estarían debatiéndose. 

No tardó en ubicar a las dos figuras desiguales envueltas en un combate singular, cada uno con un mandoble en la mano derecha. Sumidos en la danza, ninguno notó la presencia del rey, y este solo se limitó a observarlos. El acero chocaba contra el acero y producía aquel cortante sonido cuando se bloqueaban las estocadas. Thorin llevaba una camisa ligera de algodón, cargada de sudor y pegada al cuerpo. Los dos se movían con la misma agilidad y maestría, defendiendo y atacando, manteniendo un ritmo constante. El ambiente se había teñido de un celestre frío, con unos pocos rayos débiles del sol que todavía alcanzaban a bañar las tierras antes de ocultarse por completo. Los dos príncipes continuaron con el combate por alrededor de veinte minutos más luego de que el rey llegara, hasta que Thorin aprovechó la leve pérdida de equilibrio del Elfo y con un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda terminó haciéndole resbalar, deteniendo la afilada hoja de la espada a unos centímetros del cuello blanco y mortal de su adversario.

Thorin se separó y le ofreció la mano a Legolas para ayudarle a incorporarse – Tres a tres. – comentó el Elfo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Empate de nuevo. No trataré de excusarme diciendo que se me da mejor el arco, mi señor, porque con mis años, no hay razón alguna que me libre. Es usted quien tiene una habilidad asombrosa e innata. Estas horas de entrenamiento que hemos compartido han significado un verdadero placer para mí.

\- Agradezco el cumplido – contestó Thorin con cortesía, permitiéndose esbozar una leve sonrisa – Ha sido mi primera vez en combate singular contra un Elfo, y debo admitir que he quedado maravillado con su habilidad. Sería un honor para mí si esta oportunidad volviera a repetirse, en tiempos mejores.

\- Tiene mi palabra. – respondió Legolas complacido.

En ese momento, Thranduil salió de las sombras y se aproximó hacia las dos criaturas – Ha sido un espectáculo asombroso. – Comentó con una sonrisa al tiempo que Legolas hacía una respetuosa reverencia – Por supuesto que habrán muchas más oportunidades para compartir nuestras destrezas de combate en el futuro, príncipe Thorin.

Thranduil se acercó para depositarle un beso de agradecimiento a su hijo y entonces se dirigió de nuevo a Thorin – La noche está cayendo ya. Considero oportuno regresar al campamento para tomar los alimentos y descansar.

Los dos atendieron aquellas palabras amables como las órdenes que eran y se encaminaron hacia el claro donde estaban instaladas las tiendas.

*

En el pabellón no había ni un alma más. Thranduil los había despachado a todos, para que Thorin se sintiera más cómodo. Esa noche cenaban alfeizan en salsa agridulce, jabalí asado con clavos y nuez moscada, cordero en salazón, vino dorado de Dor-Winion y un sinfín de pastelillos de limón y manzana, que Thranduil había reconocido como los favoritos de Thorin. La mesa montada sobre caballetes estaba a rebosar de comida y bebida como se había vuelto la costumbre, desde que el rey compartiera los alimentos con el príncipe Enano.

Thorin estaba devorando un buen pedazo de muslo del jabalí, mientras Thranduil se decidió por un cuenco de frutas frescas y una copa bien cargada de vino. Le divirtió la mirada acusadora que le había lanzado el Enano mientras metía las frutas en su plato, aunque eso no había detenido al príncipe de disfrutar del suculento banquete.

\- ¿Ellos están siendo bien alimentados? – preguntó Thorin y Thranduil supo que se refería a los Enanos que habían capturado en los puestos de avanzada.

\- Por supuesto. Contrariamente a lo que parece, no son prisioneros de guerra – contestó el Elfo – les hemos tomado como refugiados, aunque ellos no lo sepan. Y te aseguro que están recibiendo todas las atenciones que necesitan. 

Entonces Thorin se limpió la boca y los dedos con la manta y lo miró directamente a los ojos. - ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó con zozobra.

\- Erebor se ha tomado la provocación bastante en serio, de eso podemos estar seguros. – replicó –Smaug podría arribar esta misma noche… pero cuando el momento llegue, los Enanos estarán más preparados para recibirlo. 

Thorin le sostuvo la mirada y Thranduil disfrutó de la belleza de aquel rostro que tanto amaba, levemente matizado por la luz rojiza del fuego – Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi reino – soltó conmovido, casi en susurros – Me hace sentir vergüenza cuando recuerdo lo mucho que dudé de ti en nuestro primer momento… Ahora sé que mis temores no tenían fundamentos… - La gruesa y cálida mano abrazó la del rey - Mi deuda contigo será de por vida.

\- Nada de deudas, amor mío… - contestó Thranduil con devoción – todo lo que hago lo hago por ti… - En aquel instante, Thorin sintió como si el rey tratara de comunicarse con miradas, miradas llenas de preocupación y culpa… casi como si rogaran por el perdón. Pero el momento se desvaneció súbitamente y Thranduil llevó la mano de Thorin hasta sus labios, y la besó – Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad. 

\- Seré feliz mientras estés a mi lado – exclamó Thorin perfilando el rostro del rey con las yemas de sus dedos – Te amo como jamás me hubiera creído capaz de sentirlo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti con la misma intensidad, meleth nín. - El fuego de la determinación se había propagado por completo, quemándole por dentro. Mataría a Smaug. Mataría a todo el linaje de Durin. Le entregaría Erebor a Thorin y no quedaría nadie que osara interponerse entre los dos reyes del Este nunca más.

Thranduil se levantó de su asiento y tomó dos copas limpias de la mesa. Sintió el peso del oro entre sus dedos mientras las copas centellaban al compás de las llamas ardiendo en la hoguera. Vertió un poco del líquido contenido en una vasija que estaba sobre una hermosa mesita a un costado de la estancia. Thorin guardó silencio, limitándose a observar los inesperados movimientos del rey.

Thranduil regresó y le tendió la copa.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó, observando el líquido escarlata que se arremolinaba dentro de la copa.

\- Té. – contestó el rey, tomando asiento de nuevo. – Si pudieras concederme el placer... – dijo con una sonrisa e invitando a un brindis.  
  
Las copas chocaron en un sonido frío y agudo.

Repentinamente, a Thorin le invadió una extraña corazonada… pero aún así, se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió. El sabor era levemente dulzón, de hecho muy delicioso, pero no fue capaz de advertir su composición. Se dio cuenta que era un sabor completamente nuevo.

Sintió como el líquido bajó hasta su estómago y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar, pero escuchó como su voz salía en susurros graves, con las palabras a medio articular. De súbito llegaron los mareos, la vista se le desenfocó y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente. “Me ha envenenado.” – fue lo último que pensó. 

Se aferró a la mesa, sintiendo como el suelo desaparecía, y que bajo sus pies no quedaba más que un profundo abismo, como la boca de un lobo gigante que esperaba devorarlo.  
  
Sintió unas manos que lo tomaban por los hombros con firmeza. El Elfo se inclinó y exclamó – Té de Seregon*. 

Lo siguiente que Thorin escuchó fueron como murmullos lejanos traídos por la brisa, aunque claros al oído - Cuando despiertes, todo habrá terminado. Y yo rogaré por tu perdón.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Seregon es una planta con flores de un rojo profundo que crece en Amon Rûdh. No se menciona que tengan un uso potencial para drogas o somníferos jaja pero ¿por qué no? ;D~


	18. Antes de la tormenta

Legolas vio la luna llena como una enorme perla suspendida en la bóveda infinita plagada de estrellas, atravesando la oscuridad que se ceñía a su alrededor con tenues tajos de plata. No escuchaba más que el murmullo frío del viento que se intensificaba a medida que transcurría la noche. El príncipe percibía que el bosque estaba sumido en un extraño silencio expectante, como a la espera del arribo de una tormenta tempestuosa. A pesar de moverse entre semejante penumbra, Legolas sabía que no habían presencias de ningún otro ser vivo más que la compañía de centinelas élficos que el Rey mandó desplegar alrededor del campamento. Los animales que ahí hubieran habitado atendieron a sus instintos ante la sensación aplastante de peligro inminente que amenazaba con caerles encima.

Sintió las piernas entumecidas luego de tantas horas de patrullaje y decidió descansar al pie de un árbol con las raíces desplegadas como enormes y retorcidos brazos ásperos dispuestos a su alrededor. Se sentó sobre una y de nuevo miró hacia arriba, hacia la luna que se mantenía tan ajena a todo lo que pudiera suceder sobre las tierras mortales. 

Cuando corrieron los primeros rumores del despertar de Smaug, se concertaron numerosas reuniones entre el Concilio Blanco sobre los posibles propósitos que hubieran llevado a la monstruosa bestia a levantarse una vez más luego de largos años de pasividad ininterrumpida. Los resultados de las exploraciones conjuntas arrojaron conclusiones claras: Smaug se dirigía al Este. Aquella noticia fue la que puso en movimiento al rey Thranduil, arrastrado por el temor de la seguridad en sus dominios. A pesar de haberse mantenido en silencio y alejado del mundo exterior por centurias, el rey del bosque negro sabía que no podría enfrentarse a la bestia solo con las fuerzas de su reino, sabía que debía buscar antiguos aliados, si es que le quedaban algunos. 

No obstante, a pesar de que Mirkwood continuaba siendo un reino rico y poderoso, no podría ser siquiera mínimamente asemejado al Reino de los Enanos, que su enorme poderío yacía en la montaña de oro en la que se habían asentado. Los Señores Élficos no tardaron en dar rápidamente con la respuesta que el rey de los bosques más precisaba escuchar: el destino de Smaug era, sin lugar a dudas, Erebor. Desde ese preciso instante, Thranduil perdió interés por el asunto, el dragón no afectaría sus dominios y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber. A pesar de los constantes intentos de Lord Elrond por hacer que tomara cartas en el asunto, que advirtiera a los Enanos y las fuerzas del Este atendieran los juramentos de alianza, Smaug ya se había convertido en tema zanjado para Thranduil. Los Enanos podían arder en la montaña convertida en una colosal pira por lo que a él le importaba, mientras el dragón se mantuviera alejado de Mirkwood.

Pero el tiempo pasó y algo sucedió. Legolas ahora sabía de qué se trataba, eventualmente lo había comprendido. De repente, Smaug volvió a ser tema de discusión en las audiencias, los exploradores eran despachados a largas expediciones para descubrir el paso y el trayecto del dragón, se enviaban cartas a Imladris solicitando noticias claves sobre el asunto y el rey ahora hablaba de alzarse en armas por la supervivencia de Erebor. Por supuesto nadie se atrevía a cuestionar aquellas decisiones tan ajenas al proceder usual del Rey, ni siquiera Legolas, que en un principio se había negado a ver lo que tan claramente se manifestaba delante de sus ojos.

El Rey Thranduil se había levantado por primera vez ante una causa que no le concernía, por batallar una guerra que no era suya, dispuesto a morir por un pueblo que lo despreciaba. 

Legolas había comprendido que era la manifestación de un acto de amor. 

Constantemente se preguntaba si aquel Enano valía el sacrificio del reino de los bosques. Se preguntaba también hasta donde su padre estaba dispuesto a llegar por defender lo imposible… Legolas se sorprendió temeroso de encontrar la respuesta.

 

***

 

Thranduil volvió a llenar la copa de vino. Observó como el líquido dorado se arremolinó al fondo de la copa, gradualmente asentándose hasta quedarse inmóvil. El viento comenzaba a azotar la tienda casi como si se tratara de un huracán… las horas ya se estaban agotando.

Tocó el rostro plácidamente estático, mezclando sus dedos entre la barba color obsidiana. Sentía el calor que se producía dentro de su pecho en respuesta al toque, en respuesta a aquel que yacía tendido entre las pieles oscuras sumido en un sueño tranquilo. A partir de este momento, Thranduil ya no podría ser capaz de controlar el curso de los acontecimientos… a partir de aquí debía luchar por mantenerse con vida… por mantenerse lejos de las espadas que quisieran aprovechar la oportunidad para traicionarlo mientras él trataba de sobrevivir al fuego mortífero del dragón… Rió ante la idea de que uno no se entera de cuantos enemigos se ha ganado hasta que llega el momento de buscar manos aliadas, entonces todos contestan con miradas desdeñosas y se vuelven de espaldas, justo como él lo había hecho en otros tiempos.

No estaba del todo seguro si los Hombres atenderían el llamado, lo que sí sabía era que sin ellos estaría perdido. Así como también sabía que con ellos lo estaría de todas formas. Solo se necesitaba la mano de un caballero desconocido que blandiera la espada contra la carne del viejo rey buscando saldar viejas deudas… no obstante, llegados a aquel punto, si esta batalla significaba el fin de su tiempo, entonces lo aceptaría, siempre y cuando en su último suspiro viera al dragón caer desde las alturas… entonces Thorin podría encargarse del resto. De recuperar su reino, de sobrevivir. 

_Thorin_. El solo pensar en su nombre le hacía recuperar el coraje que se debilitaba ante la perspectiva de volver a enfrentarse cara a cara con un dragón. Las heridas físicas podían esconderse, pero no las del corazón, que se negaban a cerrarse y olvidar. Las huellas continuaban ardiendo, las huellas de aquella sanguinaria batalla en Beleriand contra la bestia desatada por Morgoth, que acabó con todas las tierras de la región contando a Doriath donde vivía asentada la madre de Thranduil y donde murió el rey Oropher en un intento inútil por salvar a su amada del fuego de Glaurung, el uroloki que convirtió en cenizas la tierra de Valar en Arda. 

Las llamas de Glaurung aún ardían en Thranduil, convertidas en una maldición constante. Desde el momento en que Thranduil había vuelto a pisar Eryn Vorn –en aquellos remotos años aún llamado Eryn Galen, el Bosque Verde- convertido repentinamente en Rey a causa de la muerte de su padre en Doriath, se juró que su única razón de supervivencia sería la de florecer aquel reino que Oropher había abandonado para arder entre las llamas de la bestia. 

Y había cumplido su juramento, hasta el momento. Un juramento que le había costado alianzas y amistades; que le había hecho ganar nada más que desprecio y enemigos. Pero Eryn Vorn prevalecía, no como un reino menguante que había llegado agonizante a la Tercera Edad, si no como uno prospero, de gran poderío y longevidad. 

Un reino floreciente, que había costado su precio.

Escuchó el rugido del viento. De aquel viendo antinatural que amenazaba con arrancar el pabellón de sus cimientos. Escuchaba el alboroto allá afuera, los soldados corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo las tiendas, apagando las fogatas, preparándose para la partida. 

Volvió su vista hacia el Enano. Así como su padre había corrido hacia la muerte en nombre del amor que había dejado atrás, así lo hacía Thranduil ahora. Volvió a sonreír con pesar, aunque más que una sonrisa, fue una mueca dolorosa ante la ironía de la situación. Recordaba lo mucho que había tratado de detener a su Rey para que abandonara la idea de partir hacia Beleriand, puesto que ambos sabían que las tierras ya estaban condenadas; no obstante, la lucha no abonó nada y el ejército del Rey Oropher partió hacia su final. Thranduil que para aquel tiempo era el capitán de las espadas, fue parte de los supervivientes –siendo no más que un puñado- que regresaron a casa. La remembranza le hizo preguntarse si todos los actos de amor estaban condenados a terminar de la misma manera.

Sacó la mano de su amado por debajo de las mantas y la estrechó contra su pecho. Disfrutó de la calidez que emanaba de su piel y deseó quedarse ahí para siempre. Deseó abandonar la idea, abandonar los títulos y marcharse, con aquella mano aferrada a la suya, hacia cualquier lugar que el camino y el destino les llevara… pero sabía que no era posible. La única forma de mantener a aquel Enano a su lado era entregándole Erebor y hacerlo rey. Estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo, y si no, entonces también estaba dispuesto a morir, porque no deseaba más vivir una vida que ya parecía sin sentido. Los ojos del Rey Thranduil por primera vez en tres mil años esbozaron una mirada cargada de cansancio, como la de un viejo en su lecho de muerte, aunque con la piel tan tersa como la de un muchacho. No había luz en sus ojos celestes, solo agotamiento y miedo. 

\- Me hiciste sentir vivo de nuevo, Thorin de Erebor – susurró la criatura de extraordinaria belleza, envuelta en un aura de antigüedad y magia que habrían hipnotizado hasta al más sabio de los hombres que caminara por los senderos interminables de la Tierra Media. – Repentinamente me encuentro cansado, amor mío… De alguna manera, me he dado cuenta que si muriera en esta batalla, mi pueblo sería ahora lo suficientemente poderoso como para seguir adelante sin mí. Legolas está listo para ser rey, y estoy seguro que será uno extraordinario… Ya he saldado la deuda con mi padre y mi gente; sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo de morir… me siento ahogar por la angustia ante esa fatal perspectiva, porque ahora tengo una nueva razón para desear mantenerme con vida… Ya no se trata de deber, ni de juramentos… - Thranduil se tomó una pausa y acarició con ternura el cabello rizado de su amante, llevando sus dedos hasta sus ojos cerrados, bordeándolos con suavidad, perfilando la nariz, los labios… sintiendo la cálida respiración sobre sus dedos de marfil – Cuando despiertes, deberás perdonarme, meleth nín. – continuó – sea como sea que todo termine, si regreso o no regreso, lo único que mi corazón ansía es tu perdón, y si no lo hicieras, entonces espero estar muerto, para no encontrar mi final en tus ojos. 

La melodía del cuerno élfico se hizo sonar, larga, deslizándose entre el rugido enfurecido del viento. El momento había llegado. 

Thranduil tomó de nuevo la mano de Thorin llevándola hasta su pecho y se inclinó para depositarle un beso en los labios. El Elfo cerró los ojos, construyendo el recuerdo más vivo del toque de su amado; entonces se separó y se irguió, volviendo a su semblante el porte majestuoso del Rey de los Elfos. No dijo nada más, simplemente permitió que sus ojos expresaran sus últimas palabras, mientras las doncellas entraban al pabellón y comenzaban a vestirlo para la batalla. 

***

Legolas volvió a entonar el cuerno élfico que anunciaba las vísperas de la marcha. Las estrellas y la luna se habían ocultado tras una densa nube negra que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, mientras las ventiscas amenazaban con arrancar de los suelos al más distraído. El príncipe se alejó de las filas de guerreros que estaban comenzando a formarse y se dirigió hasta el pabellón Real. 

Lo que vio le hizo detenerse en seco, pero apartó los pensamientos emergentes y se acercó.

La jaula que el rey había mandado instalar a las afueras de su pabellón ya estaba ocupada. Tenía atravesado un grueso tronco en su centro, de donde había sido clavada una gargantilla de acero que rodeaba el cuello del prisionero que vestía una simple túnica gris andrajosa. Los brazos estaban encadenados hacia atrás y las piernas inmovilizadas con unas argollas de hierro que tenían como fin hacer que el prisionero no diera más que pequeños saltitos si se le ocurría escapar. La cabeza estaba echada hacia adelante y el cabello negro cubría su rostro casi por completo. Legolas reparó que estaba durmiendo. 

En ese momento el Rey de los Elfos salió de su tienda, ataviado con la armadura, el escudo a la espalda y la espada en el cinto.  
\- Mil soldados han de quedarse aquí para custodiar al prisionero – exclamó al comandante que caminaba a su lado – vuestro único propósito es protegerlo a cualquier costo. Huir en caso de peligro deberá ser la primera opción.

\- Así será, Alteza. – contestó el soldado, y haciendo una reverencia se separó para comenzar a gritar órdenes. 

Por último, con el cabello y la capa de oro azotados por el viento endemoniado, Thranduil se acercó a su hijo – Ha llegado la hora. – dijo con voz insondable.

Entonces el rey y el príncipe se colocaron los yelmos, se devolvieron la última mirada y sin mediar más palabras, también se separaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para aclarar: la región de Beleriand y su destrucción a manos del dragón Glaurung es parte del canon de Tolkien, pero la participación de Oropher y Thranduil es invento mío XD Solo me pareció buena idea utilizarlo porque en Doriath habitaban elfos Sindar, así que podría tener un poco de sentido ;D Además, no pude con las ganas de usar esa sugerencia que Peter Jackson hace con Thranduil y el fuego de dragón en DoS.


	19. Resplandor de fuego

El príncipe se acercó a la luz de las llamas danzantes que despedía la antorcha dispuesta en uno de los arcos de hierro para conseguir leer el contenido del pergamino. _“…no atenderemos el llamado…” “…me temo que las preocupaciones del rey Thrór deberían ser otras más que la amenaza de los elfos del bosque…” “El Rey ha fallado y tú también…” “…no volveré a arriesgar la vida de mi gente en su nombre…” “…tu hija Dís está a salvo en mi castillo. Ante cualquier acontecimiento, ella será la Reina Regente de Erebor mientras el heredero permanezca prisionero…” “Vigila el Norte…”_

\- Daín no vendrá. Las Colinas de Hierro nos han abandonado. – Anunció Thráin a Balin con la furia marcando sus palabras. Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la hoguera improvisada que habían montado dentro de la tienda – Estamos solos en esto. 

\- Aún nos queda una posibilidad… - le recordó el Enano, llevando su vista hacia la mesa de madera con el mapa del Este tallado en la superficie. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las figurillas de hierro que representaban a los elfos del bosque.

\- No lo sabemos con certeza. – contestó el príncipe en tono áspero – y no sería prudente contar con ello ahora.

\- El rey Thranduil ofreció sus servicios a nuestra causa cuando nadie más lo hizo. – Insistió Balin acercándose al príncipe para impedir que apartara la vista de sus ojos – El rey Thrór cometió un error, Thráin… y tú lo sabes. Nadie, ni siquiera nuestros aliados acudieron a Erebor con la noticia del dragón, nadie, excepto Thranduil. No obstante, el viento ha sido el único augurio que hemos tenido el valor de escuchar… y ya es demasiado tarde. El rey a huido buscando refugio en las profundidades de la montaña creyéndose el último guardián de la mina de oro que su mismo pueblo ha excavado por él, y que ahora abandonará en las vísperas de una batalla decisiva. 

Se hizo un silencio pesado acompañado por el furioso rugido del viento que sacudía la lona de la tienda amenazando con derribarla en cualquier momento. Thráin le sostuvo la mirada a Balin quien luchó por no apartarse de aquellos crudos ojos azules que en ese momento la oscuridad de la noche había teñido de negro. – Mi padre es el Rey. – Lanzó a manera de desafío. 

\- Sí. El rey que ya ha visto sus mejores tiempos. – Se atrevió a confesar – Necesitamos un nuevo Rey. Uno que cabalgue con su pueblo a la guerra, uno que proclame las palabras que los soldados necesitan escuchar, uno que continúe siendo capaz de blandir una espada. – Balin se acercó al príncipe y le puso una mano en su hombro – La gente ha perdido la esperanza en Thrór… Si hay alguien a quien seguirían incluso hacia las mismas llamas del dragón, ese eres tú. Ha llegado tu hora, Thráin, de salir de las sombras de tu padre y determinar el futuro del reino de Erebor.

\- Eso es traición. – contestó apretando los dientes, aunque en realidad sintiéndose más furioso consigo mismo por compartir las palabras de Balin. A razón de que su padre aún continuaba vivo, este no debería ser el momento… pero también era verdad de que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos hacía mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, por lo único que sentía un sincero rencor hacia Thrór era por haberse atrevido a exiliar de Erebor a Thorin aún cuando sus palabras habían sido sinceras; aunque sabía que parte de la culpa era suya, porque no tuvo las agallas para desafiar el veredicto del rey.

\- Si estás dispuesto a hacer valer más tu fidelidad por el rey y no por tu pueblo, entonces Erebor puede darse por perdido. 

Con esto, Balin hizo una rápida reverencia y salió de la tienda a grandes pasos. Thráin se sentó en la silla en medio de la cálida oscuridad rojiza y clavó la mirada en el relieve que representaba la montaña solitaria. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente no necesitaba de las palabras de Balin para darse cuenta que Thrór había perdido la guerra desde el momento en que rechazó la ayuda de los elfos… o quizás todo aquello empezó mucho antes. Desde esa gema que encontraran en el corazón de la montaña. La cordura del rey había empezado a decaer y Thráin se vio obligado a tomar las riendas del reino desde las sombras, aunque la mayoría de las veces sometiéndose a los deseos del rey que cada vez se reducían más a sus riquezas personales que al bienestar de Erebor. Ahora las cosas tenían que cambiar, pero Thráin se sorprendió a si mismo temeroso de dar el paso culminante. No porque significara traicionar a su padre o porque eso le convertiría en el responsable de una guerra perdida. No, Thráin se sentía temeroso de ganar la batalla y verse obligado a sentarse en aquel imperioso trono para gobernar desde las alturas, prisionero de la pesada corona de oro apretando sus sienes con sus filos dorados, arrastrándole lentamente a la demencia en una obsesiva búsqueda por la acumulación de riquezas. Conocía demasiado bien esa historia que continuaba repitiéndose desde los anales de la Dinastía de Durin, como para atreverse a creer que esta vez no sucedería lo mismo. Temía que con el tiempo aquel frío y rígido asiento se volviera demasiado cómodo para él. 

\- No quiero ser rey. – Le confesó a las sombras, poniéndose de pie y tomando su yelmo – Pero como cada acontecimiento que haya marcado mi vida desde que fui concebido, mis deseos no valen nada, todo lo que tengo y debo atender son los deberes de mi sangre. 

Con el yelmo entre el brazo izquierdo, Thráin salió de la tienda para enfrentarse al ejército que ya se había organizado en el valle de la montaña. Los habitantes que no pudieran prestar batalla fueron evacuados hacia las cavernas subterráneas a unos tres kilómetros detrás de la montaña; en caso de que el reino cayera podrían huir en dirección a las Colinas de Hierro sin mayores peligros. 

Las tabernas se mantenían oscuras, mortalmente silenciosas con las puertas y los postigos cerrados y sellados con tablones de madera, como si aquello fuera suficiente para impedir el saqueo enemigo o el fuego del dragón. No se escuchaban risas, ni habían niños correteando y enredándose en los pies de los transeúntes. Las calles se mantenían desoladas, como las de un pueblo maldito. Sobre la villa no quedaba nadie que no vistiera una armadura. Thráin se subió a la plataforma de piedra la cual servía para que el rey se mostrara a la vista de su pueblo, cosa que no había sucedido desde hacía años. 

Todo el ajetreo de los soldados fue apaciguándose a medida que la noticia de que el príncipe Thráin había subido a la plataforma se extendía por todo el valle. Minutos después, los caballeros Enanos miraban la figura solitaria de pie en las alturas, como si estuviera flotando, puesto que la oscuridad a penas hacía visible la plataforma de piedra negra en la que estaba parado. Se hizo el silencio y la voz grave de Thráin se escuchó por encima del viento, que se encargó de llevarla a todos los rincones del reino.

\- Tal vez no sea yo a quien esperáis escuchar. – comenzó – Pero los tiempos están por cambiar, y este será el primer cambio entre muchos. No tengo derecho de imponerme sobre las leyes, pero mi deber con el pueblo de Erebor me obliga a levantarme y tomar mis responsabilidades… así como también aquellas que han sido abandonadas.

Ante las últimas palabras, un fuerte rumor se extendió por todo el valle y Thráin alzó la mano demandando silencio. – Desearía ser capaz de expresar palabras heroicas que llenaran de valor sus corazones, pero mucho me temo que no las poseo. Pero si algo he de deciros es que no busquéis pelear en mi nombre, tampoco bajo el estandarte del Linaje de Durin, sino por vuestras mujeres, vuestros hijos, vuestras familias, vuestras tierras. ¡El único propósito que deberá daros valentía será el de defender lo que os pertenece! – En ese momento, el aire se impregnó de vítores y ovaciones que Thráin no intentó apaciguar, porque sabía que eran necesarios para los corazones de aquellos hombres que ya tenían sentencia de muerte. - Desde este momento hasta el final de mis días, tomo cuidado del reino de Erebor, como el Rey Bajo la Montaña Solitaria. Guiaré a nuestro pueblo a la victoria, o moriré en el intento. 

Balin vio con orgullo desde el costado de la plataforma al Enano que bajaba de las escaleras convertido en rey, en medio de las aclamaciones del ejército que gritaba “¡Rey Thráin!” una y otra vez con enorme fervor. Balin sabía que Thráin subió a la plataforma para excitarlos antes de la batalla, y lo había conseguido. Entre los cinco hijos de Thrór, solo Thráin había sobrevivido a la larga lista de guerras que habían surgido luego de que el descendiente de Durin se asentara en Erebor. Balin los había conocido a todos, bastante bien a su opinión, puesto que la mayoría logró alcanzar la edad adulta antes de unirse a sus ancestros en las tumbas subterráneas de la montaña solitaria. Pero de todos ellos, Thráin era el que menos se parecía a su padre, y Balin les agradeció a los dioses porque fuera él quien proclamara su derecho al trono de Erebor. 

Súbitamente un poderoso estruendo interrumpió los pensamientos del Enano y los gritos de todo el ejército. Se escuchó como un furioso trueno que hubiera golpeado el cielo ataviado de nubes negras, en un retumbo largo, profundo… y bestial. La tierra tembló bajo los pies de los guerreros y en seguida una escaza lluvia negra comenzó a caer sobre el valle. 

\- ¡DRAGÓN! – gritaron los centinelas montados en las torres de vigilancia - ¡DRAGÓN A LA VISTA!

A lo lejos, sobrevolando entre las nubes vieron un resplandor rojo que se movía a gran velocidad. El monstruoso rugido volvió a sacudir el Este, llenando del más puro e instintivo terror a toda criatura que fuera capaz de escucharlo. 

Las órdenes fueron gritadas, los caballeros se posicionaron, y las flechas fueron lanzadas. Las gigantescas alas del dragón que se desplegaban a los lados de su cuerpo tan duro como el acero se encargaron de desviar algunas, mientras que las demás se deshicieron como briznas de paja siendo arrojadas sobre una colosal piedra volcánica, cayendo al vacío en pequeños hilillos brillantes de fuego. 

\- ¡MANTENEOS EN VUESTROS PUESTOS! – gritaba Thráin desgarrándose la garganta - ¡NO DEIS UN PASO ATRÁS!

Los soldados se afianzaron con fuerza a las armas y al valor, manteniéndose en posición, esperando a que la bestia pisara tierra mientras los arqueros continuaban atacando con un diluvio de flechas que se esfumaban incluso antes de tocar las escamas ardientes del monstruo alado. Otro feroz rugido gutural cayó sobre los caballeros haciéndoles retroceder por instinto para huir en busca de refugio, pero lo que los detenía era la horrenda certeza de que no existía refugio alguno que valiera ante el poder de la bestia maldita.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó el deslizar melódico de un cuerno. El sonido pareció detener el tiempo durante un segundo, mientras los ojos aterrorizados de todos los caballeros se dirigían hacia el horizonte…

Una segunda tonada se izó y aquello lleno de esperanza los corazones de los Enanos, porque era una llamada que anunciaba el auxilio. Porque era una llamada que ellos conocían muy bien.

Entonces, al filo del risco apareció la vanguardia de los jinetes de Mirkwood y la tercera tonada se hizo escuchar. El polvo del peñasco se elevó entre el ejército que descendía hacia el valle para unirse a la batalla contra el dragón que ya amenazaba con caerles encima. 

El Rey Thráin espoleó al poni y llegó hasta la altura del Rey Thranduil, donde se bajó de su montura e hizo una reverencia ante el soberano élfico. – Erebor no olvidará nunca semejante muestra de lealtad. Estaremos en deuda para siempre.

\- No hay tiempo para hablar de deudas, príncipe Thráin – contestó Thranduil – el reino de los bosques está cumpliendo con su deber. – Entonces apeándose también del caballo, preguntó - ¿Dónde está el Rey?

\- Delante de vuestros ojos. – contestó Thráin sosteniendo la mirada de los ojos glaciales.

_¿Thrór ha muerto?_ Se preguntó Thranduil ante semejante noticia. Pero no era tan imprudente como para preguntar, lo averiguaría de cualquier otra manera. De todas formas, aquello no cambiaba nada, haría lo que tendría que hacer, aún cuando Thráin ni siquiera hubiera terminado de acostumbrarse al apelativo Real. 

Se volvió y miró con los ojos cargados de miedo auténtico a la criatura de fuego sobrevolando los cielos que lloraban lágrimas negras y espesas. Escuchó el rugido monstruoso y su corazón se encogió horrorizado, sintiendo como entre más se acercaba el dragón, más caliente se volvía la tierra que pisaban, buscando hervirlos vivos dentro sus armaduras de metal que no servían para nada más que aumentar la temperatura en sus cuerpos.

El pecho del dragón se hinchó encendiéndose como el mismo resplandor del sol y un sonido parecido al de un poderoso torrente de agua arremolinándose contra las rocas retumbó en los oídos de los guerreros; sin embargo lo que salió del hocico del dragón no fue aquel líquido revitalizante y dador de vida, sino una fulminante llamarada de fuego que arrasó con todo lo que encontró a su paso, convirtiendo el oscuro valle de Erebor en un infierno escarlata.


	20. La dama sobre el tablero

El caos reinó en el valle de Erebor mientras la sombra alada danzaba sobre las cabezas del millar de soldados Elfos y Enanos que batallaban desesperadamente por sus vidas. El rugido de Smaug hacía temblar la tierra y los corazones de sus enemigos, tentándoles a arrojar las armas y huir; algunos ya lo habían hecho, pero muchos otros continuaban enfrentándose a la guerra perdida. Las flechas no eran capaces de traspasar las escamas duras como el acero que protegían al dragón de cualquier ataque, junto con la coraza de oro fundido que resguardaba la delicada piel blancuzca de su vientre, esa que era el único punto débil de la bestia. El batir de las alas causaba vientos huracanados con la suficiente fuerza como para derribar a los caballeros o desviar una flecha lanzada hacia la cabeza de un aliado. Las casitas pintorescas que otrora se hubiesen erguido por el valle estaban ahora envueltas en llamas carmesíes, sumidas en nada más que sombras y fuego devastador que se propagaba con gran rapidez asistido por los endemoniados vientos calientes que envenenaban el aire. 

Thranduil sabía que mientras Smaug no tocara tierra sería imposible conseguir abatirlo. Sus arqueros malgastaban las flechas que se incineraban al contacto con las escamas rojas de la bestia mientras los demás caballeros corrían de un lado a otro protegiéndose del fuego y los escombros que el viento arrastraba consigo. La batalla tan sanguinaria desencadenada por la avaricia de Thrór por el oro, le proyectó esos horrorosos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en Beleriand hacía mucho tiempo atrás, donde la próspera tierra de Valar en Arda había quedado reducida a nada más que cenizas y lodo ardiente. 

Las esperanzas de conseguir la victoria eran opacadas por la monstruosa sombra que el dragón proyectaba desde las alturas. Thranduil miraba a la criatura alada batir sus enormes alas sobre el cielo poblado de nubes negras, que continuaban derramando lágrimas ámbares que repiqueteaban y manchaban las armaduras de todos los caballeros Elfos y Enanos por igual. Por todos lados había cuerpos calcinados o heridos que rogaban por clemencia, porque una espada amiga acabara con la tortura del beso de fuego. Thranduil sabía que debía marchar hacia el interior de la montaña en busca de Thrór, pero no le era posible abandonar a sus soldados en aquel momento tan crítico. Si los caballeros veían al Rey marcharse, la retirada completa del ejército no tardaría en suceder, aunque seguramente la ira del dragón les caería encima de todos modos, sin importar hacia donde huyeran. Necesitaba esperar por la señal…

Vio como algunos guerreros presas de la desesperación se despojaban de sus armaduras que los escocían por dentro, amenazando con asar a su portador. Thranduil también sentía que el calor de la armadura traspasaba sus ropas de cuero y lino hasta quemarle la piel, pero prefería ser cocinado lentamente por su propia armadura a morir súbitamente por una flecha perdida. 

\- ¡APUNTAD A LAS ALAS! – gritó a sus arqueros, quienes mantenían su posición aún cuando las llamas lamían sus pieles y consumían sus largos cabellos de plata y oro - ¡DISPARAD CONTRA VIENTO! – Las flechas que habían sido cargadas con fuego fueron lanzadas en dirección a las alas del dragón; Thranduil pensaba derribarlo con su propio elemento. Sus alas eran dos membradas delgadas de piel tan inflamables como las de sus enemigos que se debatían en la superficie. Algunas asestaron el golpe, pero la mayoría cayó a tierra de nuevo. El dragón se estremeció en un largo grito que amenazaba con destrozar los tímpanos de sus oyentes, sacudiendo sus alas para liberarlas de las flechas incendiadas que buscaban propagar el fuego por toda su extensión. Thranduil ordenó apuntar, y las flechas con sus picos danzantes y escarlatas se levantaron hacia el cielo, esperando por la orden. Pero entonces, el Rey enmudeció ante el horroroso sonido de lo que invadió sus oídos. Para el resto de caballeros en el valle no fue más que un largo y gutural retumbo que nacía de la garganta del dragón, pero a los oídos de Thranduil aquel ruido monstruoso cobró significado.

_Veo el miedo en los ojos del Rey que ha sido besado por el fuego._

_Veo avaricia._

_Veo traición._

Thranduil jadeó, presa del terror más auténtico. De repente se sintió expuesto, como si fuera el único adversario que se mantuviera en pie contra la bestia alada. Sintió las viejas heridas de fuego abrirse paso por su rostro, retorciéndole la piel, la carne, descubriendo hasta sus huesos. Los monstruosos ojos rojos súbitamente estuvieron sobre Thranduil, observándolo desde las alturas, con la voz maliciosa y perversa inundándole los sentidos. 

_Consumiré tu carne pretensiosa y roeré tus huesos hasta no dejar más que cenizas vulgares esparcidas y mezcladas con la escoria sucia que quedará en el valle ante mi desolación._

_Te quemaré, te quemaré y te quemaré junto con todos los reyes que osen interponerse en mi camino. Yo seré el único dueño y soberano absoluto del Este. Mías son las riquezas que aquí yacen, y las reclamaré sobre vuestra sangre y vuestros huesos apestosos._

Thranduil se desvaneció sobre los escombros del valle, con la respiración atrapada a medio camino y los ojos desorbitados de horror. Sentía la mirada llena de furia y maldición que lo cogía y lo encerraba en una prisión invisible e inexorable. 

El Rey del Mirkwood olvidó el propósito que lo había llevado a Erebor, a librar aquella batalla atroz contra el demonio de fuego. Sus ojos que ahora se habían teñido de escarlata miraron la enorme llamarada que surgió del hocico afilado del dragón surcando el aire en dirección hacia él. 

 

*

 

El comandante vio las figuras que cabalgaban a su encuentro y supo que habría problemas. Volvió su vista hacia el Este, donde el cielo todavía permanecía rojo, anunciando que la batalla que se libraba en el valle de Erebor estaba muy lejos de terminar. Ninguno de los guardias se había atrevido a detenerlos y ciertamente tampoco él lo haría. Los jinetes se acercaban al centro del campamento a paso lento, y el comandante sentía aquellos ojos llenos de sabiduría y magia encima de él, juzgándole, advirtiéndole, permitiéndole reconsiderar su posición. 

Miró la jaula a sus espaldas. El príncipe Enano aún permanecía inconsciente, sumido en un sueño lejano. Se preguntó qué era lo que buscaban, o si lo que traían eran malas noticias…

\- Mi señora… - exclamó hincando la rodilla ante la figura de plata que traía a la tierra el resplandor mismo de la luna reservada tras la espesa cortina de nubes oscuras. Aunque el comandante miraba hacia el suelo, sabía, _sentía_ la mirada de Lady Galadriel sobre su cabeza.

Tras ella llegaron sus acompañantes: Lord Celeborn y el mago gris, Mithrandir. Aunque no los vio, supo que el ejército de Lórien estaría por los alrededores. 

\- De pie. – demandó la señora del bosque dorado y el comandante así lo hizo. – El pueblo de Eryn Vorn tomará órdenes de mí desde este momento hasta que nuestros males sean eclipsados y se haga justicia. Por decreto del Concilio Blanco, el Rey Thranduil ha sido desposeído de sus derechos sobre la corona, por conspirar contra la paz y la soberanía de los reinos del Este. 

\- Mi pueblo solo le debe lealtad al rey Thranduil. – contestó el hermoso caballero de cabellos plateados y ojos violeta. – Y las órdenes ya fueron pronunciadas. 

– Tenéis dos alternativas: - continuó Lady Galadriel haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del comandante - Apartaos del camino o pagad el precio de la espada por traición, por levantar vuestra mano contra la sangre Real que corre por las venas de ese que tenéis metido en una celda y oprimido bajo conjuros oscuros. - La voz de la Dama de Plata era bella, melodiosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de poder que no hubo nadie en aquel ejército que se atreviera a poner un paso al frente para desafiarla. El comandante no respondió pero tampoco se movió de su lugar frente a la entrada de la jaula en la que el príncipe Thorin yacía prisionero. Lady Galadriel se apeó de su inmaculada yegua blanca y se acercó al caballero con una sonrisa sagaz en el rostro. – Lord Elrond ha tomado el control del castillo de Eryn Vorn. Ahora el Rey Thranduil ya no es más vuestro Rey. No sufriréis deshonra alguna puesto que habéis obrado con lealtad; pero ahora debéis apartaros y permitirnos cumplir con nuestro deber o no mostraré clemencia alguna por vuestra insubordinación.

La mano blanca de la Dama se deslizó con gracia por el cuello del caballero hasta su hombro cubierto por la armadura; y manteniendo sus antiguos ojos fijos en el _sindar_ , concluyó – Esto es justicia. No opondréis resistencia. 

Entonces Mithrandir se bajó de su montura y caminó en dirección a la jaula, mientras el caballero no hizo movimiento alguno con intenciones de detenerlo. La entrada estaba bajo llave, pero el mago destruyó el candado con un movimiento simple de su báculo. Después la portezuela cedió obediente con un pequeño chillido que pareció escucharse por todo el bosque que permanecía paralizado. 

El mago desató al príncipe de las cadenas que lo apresaban al grueso tronco y lo sostuvo sobre su regazo. Con un solo vistazo reconoció el somnífero que Thranduil había utilizado sobre él y supo además que ahí fueron convocados más encantamientos que el simple poder del té de Seregon. El Rey Elfo definitivamente se había asegurado de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para que Thorin no despertara antes de su regreso. No obstante, derribar aquellas barreras de inconsciencia era parte de las especialidades del mago, por lo que procedió a hacer su trabajo. Tocó las sienes y los ojos del Enano con las yemas de sus dedos, y entonó conjuros antiguos en susurros que llenaron los oídos de todos los presentes en aquel páramo penumbroso como una voz lejana que se alzaba desde los confines de la tierra. 

Mithrandir sintió como la vida volvía al cuerpo del príncipe Enano quien también batallaba contra sus prisiones en la subconsciencia. Las oraciones en lenguas olvidadas continuaron recitándose, venciendo al paso las poderosas resistencias que el sabio Rey Thranduil había tenido el poder de erigir y que sin duda estaban presentándole buena pelea al mago. 

No obstante, las fuerzas opresoras fueron finalmente acorraladas y Mithrandir vio como los ojos azules del príncipe de los Enanos fueron desvelándose poco a poco, volviendo al mundo de los vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he estado subiendo capítulos bastante cortos últimamente (más de lo normal creo), pero este era el último que necesitaba para terminar de "ordenar las piezas", prometo que el 21 será más largo y suficientemente caótico como para recompensar el que hayan leído hasta aquí :'). ¡Muchas gracias!


	21. Promesas rotas

Miró los claros ojos azules que se mantenían fijos sobre los suyos envueltos en una expresión expectante. Sintió la boca seca, tanto como si su saliva se hubiera convertido en arenisca. Cuando quiso pedir agua, la voz no logró emerger de su garganta desgarrada por más que lo intentó, pese a eso el hombre que lo sujetaba gritó algo y Thorin escuchó movimiento a su alrededor seguido de la boca de una cantimplora pegada a sus agrietados labios. Intentó beberla toda de un sorbo desesperado, pero el hombre solo permitió que mojara sus labios con el líquido refrescante que no hizo mucho por quitarle la sed. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba reparar en lo que sucedía, ni quien era aquel que parecía estar prestándole asistencia, ni qué era lo que había sucedido para que él la necesitara. Se sentó recostándose hacia atrás y sintiendo las barras frías besándole la espalda; Thorin no les prestó atención, en lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba desesperadamente un sorbo de agua. El hombre dijo algo y volvió a acercar la cantimplora, esta vez permitiéndole beber hasta el cansancio. El agua se le corrió por las comisuras de la boca, empapándole las barbas y la camisa hasta los pantalones, pero no le importó, siguió bebiendo hasta que su sed quedó saciada; entonces enterró su rostro entre sus manos e intentó volver en sí ante la horrenda sensación de desmayo. Sintió el roce de unos dedos que tocaron su cabeza y una voz que susurraba palabras ininteligibles, que sorpresivamente le hicieron sentirse mucho mejor. Levantó la vista en dirección a su salvador y le tomó unos segundos enfocarse y reparar quién era el que ahora lo sujetaba de los hombros con firmeza; sin embargo el rostro longevo comenzó a cobrar cierta familiaridad.

\- Mago gris… - murmuró intentando levantarse, pero Gandalf lo detuvo advirtiéndole que si no quería volver a desmayarse debía permanecer quieto mientras sus sentidos terminaban de despabilarse, y Thorin no fue capaz de oponer resistencia. Entonces miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad era levemente vencida por las antorchas de los soldados élficos que se mantenían en los alrededores, con sus escudos en mano y espadas en los cintos. Notó que su visión era obstruida por cuatro paredes de gruesas barras de hierro negro y de repente también sintió la caricia fría y pesada del metal rodeando una de sus muñecas. El entumecimiento y los calambres llegaron en seguida. Supo que había estado encadenado, probablemente de espaldas alrededor de ese grueso tronco oscuro que se levantaba en medio de la jaula. También reparó en sus vestimentas, que no eran más que una túnica y pantalones de lana sin teñir. Ropas de prisionero. 

Llevó sus ojos hacia Gandalf y notó que lo estaba mirando con atención, como si intentara comprender cosas que aún no se atrevía a preguntar. Entonces llegó el miedo, miedo de continuar haciendo conjeturas por medio de todo eso que sus ojos le mostraban, miedo de escuchar lo que comenzaba a sospechar, miedo de haber cometido un grave error. 

\- Príncipe Thorin, lamento que nuestro primer encuentro luego de tantos años, sea en tan terribles circunstancias. Me encantaría sentarme a charlar un poco más, pero debemos partir de inmediato, si es que te consideras con las suficientes fuerzas para luchar. 

\- El Rey…- murmuró, - ¿d-dónde está?... ¿dónde está?– repitió mirando a su alrededor, abrumando, rodeado nada más que de rostros desconocidos. _Ha muerto. Me ha abandonado. Me ha traicionado._ – Se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo derecho donde solía llevar aquella piedra de azul intenso, pero lo encontró vacío.

\- No tenemos noticias del Rey Thrór, pero Erebor aún resiste la furia del dragón Smaug, así que nuestras esperanzas de que su alteza continúe con vida seguirán cabalgando con nosotros hasta que lleguemos al valle. – Las palabras de Gandalf cayeron en oídos sordos. Thorin paseaba sus ojos por los rostros marmóreos de las hermosas gentes en el campamento, desesperado por encontrarlo. 

_Por favor… por favor, no me lastimes, no me abandones, que no podré soportarlo._

\- Mi príncipe… - Dijo el mago ofreciendo su mano y pidiendo su atención; Thorin la tomó sin más opción y se incorporó. Se quitó la argolla que aún sopesaba en su muñeca y la dejó caer. En cuanto salió de la jaula vio a la Dama de Plata encabezando al ejército de Thranduil y recibiéndolo con una sonrisa enigmática. Thorin jamás la había visto, pero sí que había escuchado infinidad de historias cantadas en honor a su belleza pero por sobre todo a su poder. 

\- Príncipe Thorin – exclamó haciendo una reverencia – Ya no tienes más enemigos aquí. Los Elfos de Lórien e Imladris hemos venido a tu auxilio, en nombre de la amistad que perdura entre nuestras razas y que no permitiremos que se mancille por estos actos viles que no representan el respeto y los deseos de paz de nuestros pueblos para con los hijos de Aulë.

Thorin no fue capaz de contestar. Sus ojos volvieron a inmiscuirse en su entorno, reparando que todos los soldados pertenecían a Thranduil, aunque resultaron desconocidos para él; sin embargo, justo detrás de Lady Galadriel, Thorin vio a un caballero que era parte de la Guardia Real del rey, y que reconoció por la distintiva capa bordada con hilos de oro que le colgaba de unos pines esmaltados en forma de hojas. El Elfo de cabellos de plata estaba encadenado de las manos y había sido despojado de su escudo, espada y yelmo, claramente en representación de rendición. Thorin miró hacia atrás, y por primera vez se enfrentó a la jaula que se elevaba al centro del campamento, negra y fría con sus gruesos brazos de hierro de los que aún seguiría prisionero si no fuera por el mago gris y los elfos del bosque dorado. 

_Me engañó._

\- Aún a sabiendas de que acabas de volver al mundo de los vivos – continuó Lady Galadriel – mucho me temo que no podemos perder más tiempo aquí. Debemos marchar hacia Erebor de inmediato. He visto la muerte de dos reyes en estaba batalla, y si no arribamos pronto al valle, la voluntad de las huestes que aún resisten acabará por menguarse y la ruina inminente caerá sobre tu reino, príncipe Thorin, y entonces ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer. 

El Enano dio un paso al frente y miró a la Dama Blanca a los ojos, sin temores de desafiarla; entonces con voz firme, demandó saber - ¿Por qué fui hecho prisionero y quién es el responsable? 

>>Contestadme ahora, o no os distinguiré de entre mis enemigos. 

 

*

 

La llamarada lamió sutilmente el rostro de Thranduil, pero quien recibió el beso de fuego fue uno de los arqueros élficos que se interpuso entre su rey y el ataque del dragón. De inmediato su cuerpo se envolvió en feroces llamas escarlatas. En cuanto los alaridos desesperados cesaron, el caballero no era más que un montón de humeante carne negra al rojo vivo yaciendo sobre las piedras ardientes del valle. 

\- ¡PROTEJAN AL REY! – gritó uno de los comandantes y una barrera de cuerpos envueltos en armaduras se formaron en fila delante de Thranduil, como un escudo de acero, carne y huesos. El Rey Elfo seguía tendido sobre su espalda víctima de los maleficios del dragón que continuaba susurrándole palabras horrorosas al oído, palabras llenas de furia y maldiciones. No obstante, Thranduil no había parado de comandar ataques aún presa del más puro sentimiento de horror; su boca atiborrada de dolorosas llagas y úlceras continuó gritando órdenes mientras sentía como la mirada endemoniada del dragón lo quemaba más que el mismo fuego. Las flechas se disparaban contra las alas que ya estaban parcialmente en llamas y el dragón luchaba por mantenerse en el aire, necesidad que cada vez se le resultaba más difícil de conservar. 

Thranduil sentía que llevaban siglos batallando contra la bestia; pensó que a lo mejor pasarían toda la eternidad en aquel infierno impregnado de fuego y dolor, condenados a la tortura y el sufrimiento sin fin. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto daño había recibido. Sentía como si su cuerpo entero estuviera en llamas, aunque se obligaba a creer que no era tanto así, porque todavía estaba con vida. Lo que sí sabía era que uno de sus ojos no funcionaba más, y que su cara ya no era la misma. Las huellas que el fuego estaba dejando plasmadas sobre su carne podían ser cubiertas bajo velos mágicos de piel tersa y hermosa, pero las que estaban quedando impregnadas sobre su corazón no sanarían nunca y él tendría que cargarlas hasta el final de los tiempos, a menos que la noche de sus largos días llegara por fin con la ruina de Erebor, en aquel valle que no era su hogar.

Intentó levantarse, primero sosteniéndose de sus manos y rodillas, sintiendo como si tuviera que cargar con la misma montaña sobre sus espaldas. En cuanto se liberó de sus manos y comenzó a ponerse de pie, el dragón, decidido a mantener sometida a su presa primordial, lanzó un grito que estuvo a punto de destrozar los tímpanos del rey - ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! – y Thranduil volvió a caer.

En ese momento, un sonido de cuerno retumbó sobre el valle y el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquellos momentos en que las notas se deslizaban por el aire. Todos llevaron su mirada hacia el oeste y de nuevo el cuerno volvió a entonar su melodía.

Hombres. – supo de inmediato. Aquello significaba que los Señores y Reyes del Oeste reunidos aquella lejana tarde en la morada de Elrond habían aceptado sus propuestas. La certeza le brindó la suficiente energía para ponerse de pie y echar a correr con todas las fuerzas que le restaban hacia el interior de la montaña, mientras los soldados miraban esperanzados el descenso del ejército hacia el campo de batalla y el dragón Smaug se debatía en los aires rabioso por la nueva contrariedad que se le sumaba a sus deseos de conquista. 

Thranduil tomó un arco de entre los montones de cadáveres junto al carcaj medio vacío y se lanzó en la búsqueda del legítimo Rey de los Enanos refugiado en el corazón de su montaña.

 

Mientras tanto, Legolas vio como los caballeros del príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth se formaban sobre el valle, con los arcos cargados apuntando hacia el cielo o socorriendo a los heridos, tanto para atender sus heridas como para darles la caricia misericordiosa del acero y acabar con el sufrimiento. Smaug se había enloquecido y ahora se precipitaba contra sus enemigos con sus gigantescas fauces afiladas cerrándose en todo cuanto encontrara por su camino. Había comenzado a tocar tierra y eso era tanto mortal como conveniente para los guerreros, puesto que significaba mayores oportunidades para herirle de gravedad, aunque al mismo tiempo los ataques de la bestia resultaban más dañinos sobre tierra, donde se movía con la rapidez de una enorme serpiente de fuego, devorando y aplastando a su paso. 

Legolas arrojó su carcaj vacío y se inclinó tras un montículo que bien pudo haber sido de roca o de cuerpos incinerados en sus armaduras; aunque a él no le importó, mientras resultara ser refugio suficiente contra el fuego. Lo siguiente que debía hacer era embarcarse en la búsqueda de las flechas élficas esparcidas por todo el valle, mientras las alas del dragón siguieran funcionando y no hubiera manera de luchar con la espada. 

No había tenido otra opción más que deshacerse de su armadura, que había comenzado a pulverizar sus ropas hasta causarle dolorosas úlceras por el contacto del acero ardiente contra su piel desnuda. Había intentado acercarse a su padre, que dirigía a los arqueros al noroeste del valle, pero le resultó imposible avanzar sin poner en riesgo su vida. Cada vez que veía un mar de flechas resplandecientes dispararse desde aquella dirección, su corazón se obligaba a creer que su rey se encontraba bien. Thranduil ya había sobrevivido a la furia de un dragón antes, y esta vez no sería la excepción. 

Se incorporó y corrió hacia un carcaj parcialmente quemado casi lleno de flechas, aunque en su mayoría inservibles; las seleccionó y tomó las que todavía pudieran ser utilizadas. Entonces, con sus ojos élficos, Legolas se guió por el campo de batalla recolectando, mientras el dragón se centraba más en sus nuevos enemigos que estaban presentándole buena batalla. No obstante, no supo en qué momento, el enloquecido monstruo lanzó una gigantesca llamarada y los largos brazos de fuego se dispararon en todas las direcciones, algunos logrando alcanzarle y ardiendo en su rostro solo por unos segundos, los suficientes que le tomó al Enano interponerse entre el Elfo y el fuego con un enorme escudo que soltó al instante en que las llamas se expandieron por el suelo, aunque más a razón de que no fue capaz de soportar las quemaduras que el acero al rojo vivo causó en su mano. 

_Thorin…_ Pensó, mientras la figura negra se aproximaba hacia él flexionando los dedos de la mano quemada. Se inclinó sobre Legolas y le vertió con suavidad un hilillo de agua sobre el rostro, para aliviarle el escozor de la piel.

_Thorin…_

Sintió la frescura del líquido aliviando la quemadura de su rostro y cuello; cuando el Enano le ofreció su mano, Legolas la aceptó para incorporándose y luego agacharse junto a él tras otro montículo oscuro.

_No. No es él._ – reparó mirando aquel rostro desconocido iluminado por la luz roja del fuego.

\- Tienes suerte, señor Elfo – comentó el Enano – la quemadura no es sino una insignificancia. 

\- Todo gracias a tu auxilio oportuno. – contestó agradecido – No quedaría nada de mí si no hubieras interferido.

\- Es todo sobre honor, señor Elfo, y también sobre deber. No obstante, he de advertirte que a lo mejor la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte; no es sensato apartar los ojos del enemigo en medio del campo de batalla.

\- Fue un descuido de mi parte. Mi carcaj está vacío, y me he visto en el menester de buscar las flechas esparcidas por el campo.

El Enano lo miró detrás de sus pobladas cejas castañas con el ceño fruncido, juzgándole, y luego de una breve pausa, exclamó – ¿Qué tan hábil os consideráis con el arco? 

\- No encontrarás ningún otro mejor que yo. – contestó Legolas con seguridad, guardando las flechas que había recolectado dentro del carcaj y colgándoselo al hombro.

\- Si lo que te atreves a proclamar es verdad, entonces tal vez podamos aprovechar la oportunidad. – dijo el Enano casi para sí mismo, - Sígueme, rápido. – Tomó otro escudo abollado de entre los escombros y Legolas lo imitó, luego comenzaron a correr hacia la montaña.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – gritó Legolas, siguiendo de cerca al Enano.

\- A la torre vigía más alta de Erebor. – contestó sin aminorar la marcha y apuntando con el dedo uno de los peñascos más altos que se elevaban desde la base de la montaña; entonces Legolas apresuró el paso y le alcanzó hasta correr a su lado - ¿Cómo he de llamarte si no me has dicho tu nombre?

\- Gimli. – contestó el Enano – Gimli hijo de Glóin. ¿Cuál será el nombre del mejor arquero de la Tierra Media que corre a mi lado?

\- Legolas – dijo sin poder evitar hacer una rápida reverencia – hijo de|

\- _Thranduil_ – le acompañó el Enano, soltando luego un bufido – Oh, perdonará mis groseros modales mi Señor, no le hubiera reconocido en este infierno de lodo y fuego ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. 

Corrieron hasta una pequeña entrada picada burdamente sobre la misma piedra negra y a la que Legolas tuvo que inclinarse para poder acceder aunque no sin dificultad. Dentro no había luz, pero el ritmo de los escalones era constante, así que aún sin ojos para ver donde pisaban, los guerreros mantuvieron el ritmo acelerado recorriendo la larguísima escalinata hacia la punta del risco. 

\- Tengo que advertirle, mi Señor – dijo el Enano jadeando con cada paso – la empresa que nos apremia necesita ser llevaba a cabo por el más diestro de los arqueros. Lo que encontraréis allá arriba no será nada que hayáis visto antes. 

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mi habilidad, Gimli? – preguntó Legolas, escuchando como el eco de su voz retumbaba dentro de la larga y estrecha estructura de piedra. El Enano no contestó más que con otro bufido, seguido de murmullos sarcásticos que pretendían ser inaudibles, pero que Legolas pudo escuchar perfectamente: “El hijo de un Rey autoproclamándose el mejor guerrero de la Tierra Media, ¡Já! Como si no he escuchado eso antes…” – Legolas ignoró tales asunciones y continuaron con el ascenso en medio de la negrura absoluta.

*

A un kilómetro del valle, el ejército de Lórien e Imladris hizo una parada obligatoria, al encontrase con un campamento improvisado atiborrado de miles de heridos, y montañas de muertos apilados a punto de ser convertidos en gigantescas piras. Los soldados moribundos continuaban llegando, buscando la oportunidad de poder tenderse sobre el mismo suelo de piedra donde no esperaban más que té para el sueño para aliviar el mortífero cansancio y el dolor.

Los ojos de Thorin se envolvieron en lágrimas, aún cuando él quiso evitarlas a toda costa. Era un príncipe, no tenía permitido llorar, pero sentía que había llegado al mismo infierno al ver que su pueblo no hace mucho poderoso y floreciente ahora se había convertido en un montón de cadáveres y cenizas. Se limpió la vergüenza de los ojos y se apeó del pony. Un caballero al que Thorin reconoció como del ejército de Imrahil se aproximó hacia la Dama Blanca.

\- Erebor está destruido. – le informó –Thráin se ha proclamado Rey de los Enanos. 

\- ¿Thrór ha muerto? – inquirió Galadriel.

\- Ha huido – contestó el caballero con repugnancia, como si exclamar aquellas palabras le supieran a su propia deshonra – Los Enanos dicen que se ha escondido en las profundidades de la montaña.

Tras la revelación, Thorin volvió a subirse al pony y lo espoleó de inmediato con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó a sus espaldas los gritos de Galadriel y Gandalf, además de órdenes dichas a los jinetes para que lo detuvieran, pero el príncipe de Erebor conocía mejor que nadie aquellos caminos, y no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo, no hasta tomar el resguardo de la sangre de su sangre, hasta que enmendara el error que había cometido. 

_Me traicionaste. Confié en tu palabra aún cuando mi corazón me decía lo contrario. Matarás a mi familia y tomarás Erebor como tuyo, eso fue lo que siempre quisiste… pero primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, si antes yo no he pisoteado el tuyo._


	22. La caída

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, han pasado creo que alrededor de seis meses desde la última actualización. Tuve que tomarme un inesperado hiatus por la universidad y algunas cosas personales. Desde ahora podré dedicarle tiempo a finalizar esta historia, que ha sido una de las más entretenidas de escribir :) 
> 
> De todos los capítulos, este a sido el más difícil, pero bueno, a veces tengo esa sensación de que hay cosas que tienen que suceder.... espero que lo disfruten.

Los interminables escalones de la garganta de piedra llegaron a su final, más la oscuridad que reinaba en las afueras fue casi tan parecida a la que había en las profundidades de la torre, levemente teñida por el resplandor rojo escarlata que consumía las tierras muertas del valle. Más lo que atrapó la atención del príncipe elfo fue lo que se elevaba al borde de la torre como una amenazante bestia de piedra a punto de echarse a volar…

\- Si el príncipe de los Elfos es tan diestro con el arco, entonces será lo suficientemente diestro para manejarla como es debido. – exclamó Gimli, a espaldas del príncipe. 

Legolas se acercó a la enorme ballesta negra que reposaba al borde del abismo. La tocó y se estremeció al sentirla fría al tacto a pesar de que la piedra que pisaban estaba ardiente bajo sus pies. 

\- Aquí hubieron diez Flechas Negras – continuó Gimli, refiriéndose al arma asemejada a una lanza que reposaba sobre la ballesta – pero nueve se hicieron añicos cuando la puntería erró y golpearon las escamas de acero del dragón. Esta es la última. 

Legolas también la tocó y repentinamente sintió como los encantamientos que danzaban sobre la flecha negra se deslizaron como un fluido torrente por todo su cuerpo, y entonces tuvo la certeza que con aquella arma era posible derribar a la bestia alada. Era posible, pero en demasía complicado. Se volteó a observar al Enano, esperando encontrar cinismo e incredulidad en sus ojos, pero lo que el príncipe encontró fueron destellos de esperanza… y miedo, miedo de que aquella empresa fuera demasiado para él.

\- Estaría mintiendo, Gimli, si dijera que lo lograré, porque ni aún con mi habilidad estaría seguro de cumplir con mi promesa. – admitió con sinceridad. Gimli se sostuvo de la pared de piedra, presa del desaliento, sintiendo como las palabras de Legolas aniquilaban cualquier esperanza remanente. – Entonces eso es todo. – contestó – No hay Enano ni Elfo capaz de asestar el golpe definitivo. Este es nuestro final. – sentenció, vencido. Pero justo cuando daba media vuelta para comenzar con el descenso, Legolas habló:

\- Es cierto, este será el final, señor Enano, el final de un periodo, para ustedes y para todos los reinos asentados en el Este de la Tierra Media. Pero aunque mínima, aún tenemos el atisbo de esperanza delante de nuestros ojos. Esta batalla debe culminar de cualquier manera. Si erro, todos por igual, Elfos, Enanos y Hombres moriremos en este valle consumidos por las llamas de la bestia y Smaug se alzará y dominará nuestras tierras hasta que encuentre rival que sea lo suficientemente hábil para derrotarlo. Pero sucederá lo mismo si no lo intento. – Legolas se acercó al borde y echó un vistazo al valle y a todos aquellos que batallaban con valentía, aún cuando todo parecía una lucha sin sentido. Por primera vez en sus largos años, Legolas vio a las tres razas luchando unidas por un solo propósito, y aquello enardeció mucho más su convicción. - Incluso aunque mi corazón esté lleno de temor y dudas, no puedo dejar esta torre sin haber ejecutado el último disparo. – exclamó, entonces se volteó al Enano y lo miró a los ojos – Si fallo, volveré abajo con la frente en alto y lucharé junto a mi pueblo. Moriré con dignidad. 

\- Y yo estaré a su lado. – respondió Gimli, y Legolas supo que hubo sinceridad en sus palabras.

 

Para el mismo tiempo en que Gimli y Legolas se debatían en la cima de la torre, el príncipe Thorin había logrado atravesar el campo de batalla y llegar hasta la desolada montaña, desesperado por _encontrarlo_. Conocía todos los pasadizos del castillo que se desplegaban como raíces en las entrañas de la montaña, por lo que amparado por la oscuridad y la invisibilidad de los túneles, avanzó con destreza, atento a cualquier sonido que le proveyera de alguna pista. 

Continuaba siendo perseguido por aquellas mismas palabras que no se atrevió a escuchar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, deslizándose hirientes en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, como un condenatorio recuerdo: 

_“De su boca no salen más que artimañas y encantamientos que llevan a sus presas a hacer lo inimaginable solo por complacerlo.”_

\- Todo lo que Thranduil siempre quiso fue la riqueza de Erebor, - se reprendía - ¿cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil y atreverte a creer que los sentimientos que expresó eran sinceros? La guerra contra Smaug terminará tarde o temprano, mi familia perecerá y todo el oro será robado por los Elfos y los Hombres dejando nuestro legado en ruinas. Es tan claro ahora… - Thorin sintió que sus piernas fallaban y se sostuvo de la pared de rocas salientes, tratando de retomar el aliento que el dolor le robaba – Me mintió… todo fue una mentira. Todas esas horas en la sala de audiencias… conspirando en mi contra luego de que yo le cedía tantas intimidades… entonces volvía a mí y me besaba con esos mismos labios que hablaban sobre asesinarme… - sentía como el dolor y la furia cegaban su sentido común e incluso su capacidad para avanzar. Cayó de rodillas tratando inútilmente de controlarse - ¿Cómo pudiste? Thorin de Erebor, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo? Todo pasó delante de mis narices pero yo estuve demasiado cegado por las falsas ilusiones como para verlo… - Todos los recuerdos de aquellas tardes de ensueño desfilaban delante de sus ojos imposibles de controlar, como si su memoria estuviera decidida a dejar caer sobre el Enano el castigo que merecía. 

Pero entonces, sus dedos se deslizaron entre los compartimientos de sus pantalones de prisionero, como si alguna fuerza externa estuviera decidida a llevarle hasta ahí. Para su sorpresa, sus dígitos acariciaron una superficie dura y lisa; Thorin supo de qué se trataba, puesto que solía llevarla siempre con él… entonces la sacó, y el lapislázuli se mostró ante sus ojos tal y como le recordaba, con aquellos brillos como estrellas que danzaban suspendidas en su profunda superficie azul… pero algo había cambiado. La piedra yacía entre sus dedos fría, despojada de todo calor que otrora hubiera emergido de sus entrañas… estaba muerta.

Thorin no sintió sino furia y desdén en cuanto la vio. Incluso aunque en el fondo algo que le decía que aquella joya que había significado tanto para él había sido puesta ahí por alguna razón, la testarudez y el sentimiento del orgullo herido hicieron que Thorin fuese incapaz de comprender lo que Thranduil deseó expresarle en ese momento mediante la piedra mágica que les unía.

El lazo había sido roto, y el lapislázuli no volvería a emitir su calor nunca más.

Thorin la dejó caer de sus dedos, escuchando el frío estruendo de la piedra contra la piedra; entonces se levantó y continuó con su búsqueda.

Las estrellas, antes vívidas y brillantes, comenzaron a apagarse una por una, hasta que el lapislázuli no fue más que una simple piedra lisa y oscura para siempre perdida en los confines de la montaña de Erebor. 

 

*

 

Fueron muchos los instantes en los que Legolas sintió que debía disparar, pero dejaba escapar el momento que quizás fuese el oportuno por temor a errar con la puntería. Sabía que Smaug tenía un punto débil justo a un extremo de su coraza de oro, pero era demasiado pequeño y la bestia no paraba de agitarse. Gimli permanecía en silencio a sus espaldas con los ojos clavados en las finas manos del Elfo que hacían presión sobre el arma que se movía imitando los pasos de la bestia, pero sin atreverse a asestar el golpe definitivo. Sabía que si no se apresuraba, más vidas del ejército ya menguado perecerían bajo el fuego y las garras de Smaug, pero comprendía que se trataba de una oportunidad única nada fácil de llevar a cabo ni para el más diestro de los arqueros. 

Legolas continuaba rastreando al dragón, con sus ojos azules clavados en el agujero entre sus escamas que dejaba al descubierto una porción de la carne blanda de su vientre. Si tan solo pudiese permanecer un segundo sin moverse entonces podría adivinar su trayectoria y disparar, pero Smaug estaba encabritado y se precipitaba con una furiosa rapidez contra sus adversarios.

Luego de varios minutos, Legolas soltó la ballesta y se arrodilló, sintiéndose vencido. – Nunca tuve razones para dudar de mis habilidades. – confesó – Pero esto es demasiado. El punto es pequeño y errático. Será un milagro de los Dioses y el azar que la flecha alcance su objetivo. Nada tendrá que ver en ello mi destreza. 

Gimli se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe. – Entonces se hará a la voluntad de los Dioses y el azar. – exclamó – Es como usted dijo antes, esta batalla debe terminar de cualquier manera. Si vamos a morir, es mejor que apresuremos ese fatal destino. No hay vergüenza en el fracaso, cuando el intento se hace con el corazón.

Legolas lo miró a los ojos y sintió que ahí encontró las fuerzas que necesitaba. Se incorporó de nuevo y sujetó la ballesta.

-Si mi destino es perecer en este valle, estoy agradecido con los Dioses porque he de compartir mi viaje contigo, Gimli hijo de Glóin. 

Ajustó la puntería mientras el dragón se precipitaba a tierra y dejándose llevar por una corazonada y por la certeza de un final inminente, la Flecha Negra fue disparada y por un segundo todo lo que Legolas y Gimli escucharon fue el romper del viento mientras esta se precipitaba hacia su objetivo.

 

*

 

\- Ya no hay adonde correr. – exclamó con regocijo, observando al desquiciado rey acercarse al borde del abismo con la Piedra del Arca entre sus dedos temblorosos.

\- ¡YO TUVE RAZÓN! – gritaba Thrór fuera de sí - ¡TODA TU AVARICIA HACIA MI ORO, SIEMPRE LO DESEASTE! 

¡ERA LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍAS! 

¡DEBÍ HABERTE ASESINADO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD! 

\- No quiero tu asquerosa riqueza – contestó Thranduil – lo menos que me interesa es tu sucio oro.

¡NO TENDRÁS NADA DE MÍ! ¡TODO EL ORO ES MÍO, ES MÍO!

Gritaba el rey, incapaz de escuchar a su propia razón ni mucho menos las palabras de Thranduil. Todo lo que necesitaba era mantener la Piedra del Arca a salvo… mantenerla a salvo entre sus manos mientras su ejército llegaba a salvarle…

\- Este es el final de tu era. Solo habrá un Rey de los Enanos que se sentará en el trono de Erebor y ese no serás tú ni tu hijo. Dame la Piedra. – demandó extendiendo su mano – dame la Piedra o no tendré piedad. 

¡NO TENDRÁS MI ORO! ¡ES MÍO! ¡TODO EL ORO DE EREBOR ES SOLO MÍO! ¡YO SOY EL REY!

Continuaba vociferando con la garganta desgarrada y la cara roja de furia. Thranduil caminó unos pasos y el rey retrocedió hasta la punta del risco.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, viejo estúpido, que he aspirado a quitarte mucho más que tu oro? Te he quitado tu legado, que es lo único que te hubiera mantenido vivo aún cuando tu cuerpo se estuviese pudriendo en las catacumbas de la montaña. El Rey que se sentará en el trono de Erebor es el rey que tu gente merece, es el Rey que _yo_ necesito. Tu hijo está muerto, y tú también debes morir. Thorin de Erebor, el legado que te atreviste a despreciar, será quien gobierne las tierras de los Enanos. Y será así como nuestros pueblos se alzarán como uno solo, al fin como dos reinos hermanos.

Fue en ese momento en que un enorme temblor sacudió la montaña, con un poderoso estruendo que parecía como si la tierra si hubiese partido en dos. Thranduil sonrió. Smaug había caído.

Entonces tensó el arco.

\- Todo ha salido tal y como lo planeé. Tú eres mi último obstáculo. Fuera de mi camino.

\- ¡YO SOY EL REY! ¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO REY! ¡EREBOR ES MÍO! – continuaba gritando, fuera de sí.

\- Ya no. – sentenció Thranduil.

Sus delgados dedos acariciaron las remeras de la flecha y el Rey de los Elfos apuntó.

\- Estas son las cosas que hago por amor.

Sus dedos aflojaron y la flecha comenzó a ceder. 

Lo que Thranduil desconocía, en su ceguedad por dar el último paso de lo que aseguraba ser el comienzo de todas aquellas ilusiones que tanto anhelaba, es que Thorin había permanecido entre las sombras de uno de los tantos túneles que penetraban la rocas, atraído por los gritos del Rey. Sus lágrimas caían perfilando su rostro, llenas de amargura y confusión al escuchar las palabras de Thranduil y conocer los verdaderos motivos de sus actos. 

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de pasar sobre los cadáveres de su propia familia y sentarse en el trono de Erebor cuando no era su derecho?

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de compartir el resto de su desdichada vida con quien había conspirado y asesinado a la sangre de su sangre?

Conocer aquella verdad le había lastimado mucho más que el creer que Thranduil obraba motivado por la avaricia. 

Cuando la flecha se tensó, el príncipe salió de su escondite y fue demasiado tarde para Thranduil cuando Thorin usó su propio cuerpo como escudo, y el Rey Elfo no pudo hacer más que mirar cómo la razón de todas sus acciones se desplomaba en el suelo, con la flecha atravesada en su pecho. 

Ante la confusión del momento y el repentino golpe del dolor de ver a su nieto recibir la sentencia que él merecía, Thrór erró en sus pasos y desapareció en el abismo oscuro con la Piedra del Arca en sus manos. Ninguno fue visto de nuevo jamás.

Thranduil cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como todo se desplomaba a su alrededor, como las quemaduras del dragón volvían a surcar su cuerpo y una flecha fantasma se clavaba directo en su corazón. 

Sus ojos de hielo miraron el cuerpo de su amante tendido sobre la fría superficie de piedra.

Entonces un desgarrador grito inundó todos los espacios recónditos de la montaña convertida en castillo, y fue tan profundo y lleno de dolor, que siglos más tarde a aquel triste acontecimiento, los habitantes de la Montaña Solitaria continuarían escuchando sobre sus infinitos pasillos los debilitados ecos del lamento élfico que las piedras guardarían para sí como único recordatorio de los acontecimientos ocurridos en esa época tan oscura. 

 

Fue así como aquellos actos errados perpetrados en nombre del amor llevarían esta historia que ambos habían compartido a su inminente final.


	23. Cenizas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad!

Sintió un dolor agudo al lado izquierdo del pecho pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Había tenido sueños tormentosos sobre muerte y visiones difíciles de interpretar, pero igualmente angustiantes. El dolor se hacía más fuerte en intervalos de tiempo cuando se acercaba más a la conciencia, buscando pedir ayuda, misericordia. Pero no fue hasta ese momento que luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no sucumbir de nuevo ante el oleaje de los sueños, Thorin logró mantenerse semiinconsciente; tratando al menos de esclarecer la vista. Mucho pensaba sobre su destino, si es que había perecido aquel turbulento día en las entrañas de la montaña y ahora no hacía más que navegar en el vacío, en la nada, hacia su destino en los calabozos infernales de alguna fuerza todopoderosa que su conciencia mortal no lograba vislumbrar, condenando su existencia al sufrimiento por tantos pecados que cometió en vida. A veces lograba ver las raíces de aquellos mundos terroríficos en sus sueños que le obligaban a quedarse, que lo apresaban con sus garras de fuego como tenazas y le arrastraban hacia la oscuridad, mientras el pecho le ardía como si estuviera siendo presionado contra acero al rojo vivo.

Sin embargo, esta vez, quizás por misericordia de Valar o porque todavía no era su hora de partir, halos de luz brillante y cálida se colaron por sus párpados cansinos, y las tinieblas de sus ojos comenzaron a disiparse, rindiéndose al resplandor dorado que ahuyentaba las congojas que le mantenían ciego como por arte de una maldición.  
Lo primero que vio fueron los entramados techos de oro y plata. Bellos relieves que aludían formas silvestres resaltaban a su vista, brillando como si el sol y la luna estuvieran dentro de aquella estancia. Soltó un quejido. Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo; no era capaz de hacer más movimiento, mantenerse consciente agotaba la mayor parte de sus escasas energías.

Sintió una mano tibia que se deslizó sobre la suya. Pequeña, con toques como la seda. La conocía. Recordaba esas caricias. De repente una sensación de alivio le recorrió lentamente el cuerpo, como si estuviera bajo el remanente de una pequeña cascada cristalina. No fue suficiente para aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo, pero su mente se despejó tanto como para notar la presencia de alguien más en la estancia que comenzaba a reconocer. 

Entonces esa presencia habló, y su voz fue como una sacudida para la mente y el corazón de Thorin.

\- Por favor no te muevas. Todo está bien ahora, _melethen_. Descansa, duerme hasta que estar despierto no te resulte doloroso. – Con aquellas palabras tan dulces como encantamientos, Thorin volvió a sentir la necesidad de dormir, pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que esta vez el sueño estaría libre de los terrores que le habían estado acechando, que esta vez sí podría conciliar un descanso tranquilo y reparador. 

\- Estoy aquí, jamás me he ido. – Fue lo último que escuchó mientras los torrentes de la inconsciencia volvían a envolverle esta vez en mareas mucho más dóciles y bienaventuradas.

***  
****

El sonido de agua fluyendo le despertó. Su cabeza estaba mucho más centrada que la última vez y fue capaz de reconocer todo lo que le rodeaba. Su cuerpo aún se quejaba pero el dolor había disminuido en comparación. Lo primero que supo con certeza fue que estaba vivo, que aquellas palabras que escuchó no habían sido producto de un sueño; y que había vuelto otra vez a los salones del castillo del bosque.   
Se tomó su tiempo para ejecutar cualquier movimiento, mientras, su vista se mantenía pegada al techo y sus oídos escuchaban el fluido sonido del agua cayendo en un depósito de cristal a un costado de la cama. Un extraño aroma se expandió del líquido que estaba siendo mezclado, fresco, como la esencia del bosque silvestre a la aurora de la primavera, luego de haber sobrevivido optimista a las feroces noches de inviernos mortíferos. 

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el techo, pero sintió como Thranduil se movió hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, con una pequeña mesilla de madera con el depósito de cristal y unos paños blancos. Se sentó en silencio y Thorin supo que dudaba. 

\- Debo lavar la herida, Thorin. – susurró entonces inseguro. Y como si solo hubiera bastado esa chispa para encender lo que se estaba cosechando en su interior, de inmediato cobró vida en el Enano el rencor de los recuerdos que llevaba tan enterrados en el corazón y en sus pesadillas.

\- ¿La culpa le carcome las entrañas, Alteza? – respondió apretando los dientes – ¿O es que busca el perdón de los Dioses tratando de curar las heridas físicas de quien apuñaló por la espalda?

Thranduil se tomó un momento para responder a aquello que había esperado con tanta zozobra. Ni siquiera su semblante era capaz de expresar la amargura que llevaba por dentro y lo mucho que se había advertido a sí mismo que lo que germinaría en el corazón de Thorin sería un profundo resentimiento, que el repudio hacia él y sus actos sería inminente.

\- Sé que traicioné tu confianza, Thorin y mucho más que eso. Pero lo hice por el bien común. Por ti y por mí. – contestó sabiendo que en aquel momento cualquier cosa sonaría mal de todos modos. Aún así, a pesar de todos los problemas que su cometido le había acaecido, no se arrepentía de sus actos, ni de haber quitado del camino al viejo Rey Enano. Por Thorin, pensaba, tenía toda una vida para volver a ganar lo que había perdido. 

\- No, lo hiciste por ti. Todo fue siempre por ti. – contestó Thorin - ¿Es esta otra forma de tortura? No pedí venir aquí, ni mucho menos tener que soportar tu ponzoñosa presencia. ¿No entiendes que somos enemigos? Tú mataste a mi Rey, a mi propia sangre, y por eso no deseo enfrentarme contigo en otro lugar que no sea en el campo de batalla.

\- Yo no maté a tu Rey, él mismo fue quien se arrojó al abismo por proteger su preciada piedra. Pero eso no me libera de culpa y no es lo que pretendo. Sí, iba a matarlo, tú mismo lo viste y fue por impedirlo por lo que estás aquí. Thrór estaba loco, el anillo que heredó de Durin y su ambición por el oro estaban nublando su razón. La advertencia que le anuncié sobre el dragón fue real y si no hubiera sido por mi ejército y el de los Hombres de Imrahil, Erebor no sería más que un valle de cenizas y tu rey igualmente estaría muerto como una rata cobarde en los confines de la montaña que Smaug habría convertido en su nueva morada, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ya no era capaz de ver más allá del brillo de la maldita Piedra del Arca y tampoco movió un solo dedo para proteger a su gente, en cambio lo hizo para proteger su oro, de mí. ¿Ese es el rey que querías conservar con tanto ahínco, Thorin?

\- Ese no es el caso. –contestó molesto por la razón en las palabras del rey Elfo - Sé que mi abuelo no fue el mejor rey que Erebor hubiera tenido en los últimos años, pero era El Rey de mi pueblo, mi propia sangre, y tú conspiraste contra su vida aún cuando- 

\- ¡Basta! – interrumpió Thranduil desesperado, incorporándose de la silla – ¿Crees que importan ahora tus muestras de lealtad y honor? Thrór está muerto y tú estás a las puertas de una nueva era del pueblo de los Enanos, su futuro ¡justo en tus manos!, ¡de levantar de las cenizas a un pueblo mucho más poderoso y próspero de lo que nunca fue antes! ¡Y tú te retuerces de pena por la muerte del que te desterró sin pensarlo dos veces para proteger su maldita riqueza!. – Thorin no respondió, y Thranduil volvió a tomar asiento - Soy culpable, Thorin, - continuó desolado - culpable de mentirte y no confiarte la verdad, porque supe que serías un estorbo más que una ayuda. Soy culpable de conspirar no contra ti ni contra tu pueblo, sino contra tu rey, y si tú has de tomar represalias por la muerte de Thrór contra mí, entonces que así sea, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de mis actos, pues todo lo hice confiando en tu razón y en que el fin nos traería beneficios a ambos. 

Thranduil vio como Thorin se debatía en su interior. Sabía que el Rey Elfo decía la absoluta verdad en cuanto a Thrór, pero era esa parte de traicionar a su sangre lo que realmente significaba un verdadero conflicto para el Enano, quien siempre se había mostrado ciegamente leal al rey. 

\- La decisión que yo tome no tiene importancia, puesto que no soy yo quien lleva la corona aún con mi abuelo muerto. El derecho le corresponde a mi padre, así que no dependerá de mí lo que Erebor decida contra ti por lo que intentaste hacer contra Thrór y lo que hiciste contra mí. – contestó sin molestarse en esconder su rencor y preguntándose como estarían las cosas allá afuera, si Thráin sabía la verdad sobre Thranduil, o si alguien a parte de ellos dos lo sabía… 

De repente, una duda cayó como plomo sobre sus hombros... por primera vez, Thorin miró a los ojos al Rey Elfo y tuvo miedo de descubrir otra verdad…

\- Mi padre… - murmuró, reparando de nuevo en el dolor agudo en su pecho y teniendo casi la absoluta certeza de conocer la respuesta.

\- Tu padre está muerto. – contestó Thranduil sin rodeos, - muerto en batalla. Para los Enanos, el verdadero rey fue Thráin y a él le han reconocido la victoria de Erebor, más no a Thrór cuyo nombre deshonroso no ha de pronunciarse más.

Muerto, pensó Thorin acongojado, su padre, la mano derecha del rey, aquel reservado y honorable Enano del que había heredado todo lo que era. Pensó en su rostro, en la última vez que lo vio de pie en el estrado, mirándole a los ojos mientras Thrór pronunciaba su último veredicto; le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que él pensaba al respecto, si estaba de acuerdo con la decisión o no, si también pensaba que su hijo era un traidor. Ahora estaba muerto, y la imagen que Thorin llevaría grabada en su memoria para siempre sería la del rechazo y el abandono en aquel último encuentro. 

\- Thorin – dijo Thranduil sacándole de sus pensamientos – Ahora tú eres el Rey. Erebor es tuyo.

Thorin lo miró como si estuviera diciendo algún disparate, y por primera vez la calidez del afecto embriagó los ojos celestes como esquirlas de hielo del rey Elfo y este sonrió – El destino de Erebor _sí_ depende de ti. – y con cautela, tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la mano de Thorin – Y el mío también. – pero como se lo esperaba, Thorin rechazó el contacto y con el movimiento el dolor en la herida se agudizó haciéndole soltar un resoplido. El semblante de Thranduil volvió a endurecerse ante la reacción y no insistió más, pues había decidido que habría tiempo para sanar esas heridas con mucha más calma, cuando las cosas finalmente encajaran en su sitio.

Hubo un silencio de reflexión. Ahora el rey y el heredero más próximo al trono estaban muertos; juntos habían perecido en aquella noche infernal como tantas otras almas nobles y valientes que batallaron entre los fuegos mortales de la bestia, más Thorin estaba seguro que su abuelo y su padre no compartirían la misma barca hacia las bellas y eternas estancias de Aulë. Ningún soberano cobarde y traicionero sería bienvenido en las tierras bendecidas de Valinor y muy en el fondo se alegró por eso.   
“Rey Thorin” se dijo para sus adentros, más acongojado que orgulloso. Siempre había pensado que obtener semejante título estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad teniendo vivos a sus dos parientes más cercanos. De repente, se encontró con la horrible certeza de que no estaba listo para semejante responsabilidad… era demasiado joven, demasiado iluso… el rey que tenía delante se había asegurado de hacérselo saber. Cómo podría gobernar un reino si no podía ni controlar los desvaríos de su propio corazón… Fue así como con cautela Thorin deslizó sus ojos hacia Thranduil y lo vio con la mirada perdida en sus manos que sostenían un trozo de seda blanca. La expresión que tenía en su hermoso rostro le hizo sentir la necesidad casi insoportable de extender sus brazos y sostener a la criatura tan llena de pesares que continuaba amando con tanto ahínco y por quien había sido inmensamente feliz e inmensamente desdichado. Sin embargo, se contuvo. El miedo había regresado, ahora mucho más potente que nunca. 

Thranduil levantó la vista para encontrarse con los lapislázulis y quizás divisar un poco de aquella mirada capaz de sanar las heridas de su corazón, más lo que encontró fue rechazo y los ojos siendo desviados de nuevo hacia el techo.

\- Tu herida necesita atención. – Le recordó con cortesía.

\- Que se ocupe alguien más. – exclamó con frialdad. 

Thranduil lo comprendió y se levantó de la silla. – Creo que te agradará saber: Afuera de mi castillo hay una hueste de mil Enanos esperando tu pronta recuperación. Tu tío Balin es quien maneja el reino en estos momentos y a las puertas de esta misma habitación hay dos soldados prontos a la acción en caso de que los necesites, basta con que eleves un poco la voz. No eres ningún prisionero en mi castillo, nunca lo fuiste y lamento que en algún momento lo haya parecido, pero era menester mantenerte a salvo. 

Y sin esperar respuesta, Thranduil se dirigió hacia la salida y antes de partir, añadió – Necesitamos hablar, y el momento llegará cuando repongas más tus fuerzas. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora. Medita la situación y lo que he dicho antes de tomar una decisión, y te doy mi palabra de que cualquiera que sea yo la aceptaré.

\- Ya no estoy seguro si puedo confiar en tu palabra. – sentenció con el mismo rencor inicial.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Thranduil alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar las puertas de las estancias reales siete días después de la guerra en el valle de Erebor. 

Así, vagó por los pasillos del castillo presa de una inmensa inquietud en el corazón. Creyó haber estado listo para la reacción de Thorin mientras conjeturaba sus planes en sus pensamientos, pero las cosas al final se habían complicado demasiado. Después de lo sucedido dentro de la montaña, recuerdo que Thranduil trataba de encerrar en los confines de su vasta memoria, no estaba seguro de que una pronta reconciliación fuera posible aún cuando Thorin admitiera el bien sobrevenido a tanta desgracia. Erebor podría ofrecer perdón sin llegar al extremo de levantarse en armas mientras lo sucedido permaneciera a discreción de los dos, pero el perdón del corazón del Enano sería lo más difícil de reconquistar.

No obstante, se reprochó a sí mismo por continuar lamentándose de las represalias de sus decisiones, puesto que ya había aceptado tomar responsabilidad absoluta de sus hechos y evitar que cualquier sospecha de conspiración cayera sobre Thorin. Sin embargo, era su rechazo, su frialdad, lo más difícil de soportar después de horas tan desesperadas que habían parecido no tener fin; Thranduil no añoraba otra cosa más que volver a sus brazos, que sus besos y caricias borraran cualquier huella de tormento en su corazón; pero ahora todo parecía añadir más zozobra a su ya cargada consciencia. 

Entonces mientras paseaba, una figura conocida de pie en uno de los balcones del castillo llamó su atención. Thranduil se acercó a la altura del Hombre y exclamó:

\- Pensé que continuaban en Consejo con Lady Galadriel y Mithrandir. Estoy seguro que la hija de Fingolfin busca incansable razones para que yo tome parte de la responsabilidad de lo sucedido.

\- Bien lo ha dicho, Alteza. – contestó Imrahil – más se ha decidido que quien tomará la decisión será el Rey Thorin en cuanto se haya recuperado. 

\- Galadriel busca más conflictos donde es menester encontrar vías de paz. – soltó con desdén. No olvidaría jamás que fue precisamente por su intromisión en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con su persona que la situación se complicó tanto. Thorin estaría sano y salvo como se suponía que debía luego de que todo el trabajo estuviera hecho, y consecuentemente, habría un poco más de paz en el corazón de Thranduil.

\- Ella quiere justicia, y yo también. – contestó Imrahil - Pero concordamos con usted en esa parte. Lo menos que la región necesita es una guerra, los Enanos deben reconstruir su hogar, y usted debe mantener las relaciones amistosas con Erebor en el proceso.

Thranduil no contestó y hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la mirada de los grandes soberanos se perdía en algún punto del Este; más ninguno de los dos observaba los bellos bosques, páramos y montañas que se extendían interminables por el valle, sino pensamientos que continuaban cruzándose por los ojos de cada uno sobre los hechos ocurridos. Entonces Imrahil miró deliberadamente al rey, y este, desafiante, le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar. 

\- Debo confesar que no comparto del todo las resoluciones de Lady Galadriel en cuando a un posible interés de su parte en la riqueza de Erebor, aunque admito que su participación en la guerra me resulta muy impropia de usted como se lo hice saber la última vez, y tengo la sensación de que Mithrandir opina lo mismo. Aún no olvido la ofensa de su parte el día que convocó la reunión urgente en la Casa de Elrond. Nos mintió, mintió dos veces en aquella oportunidad. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Lord Elrond quien se encargó de detener las huestes de Denethor antes de que acudieran a su llamado y el problema que tiene usted encima se hiciera todavía más grande. Si no hubiera sido porque Elrond me lo pidió como un favor personal, yo habría obrado justo como el Rey Theóden: me habría quedado en mi castillo dándole la espalda a un hecho que no me concernía; más sin embargo, acudí con todo mi ejército no por usted, sino en nombre de la paz. 

\- Y estoy seguro que el Rey Thorin estará inmensamente agradecido. – contestó Thranduil a secas.

\- Eso es lo que espero.

\- ¿Está usted interesado en una recompensa? – inquirió Thranduil esta vez con una sonrisilla de sorpresa.

\- Lo estoy, más no se trata de oro. Si he de recibir una sola moneda de la riqueza que Erebor posee, será por el corazón bienaventurado de su Rey, no por petición mía. Lo que busco es establecer de una vez por todas un tratado de relaciones políticas y de comercio con el pueblo de Erebor. Dol Amroth es el único reino de los hombres que no tiene ninguna clase de contacto con ningún reino sea de Enanos o Elfos, al menos no de forma oficial.   
\- Eso es porque Dol Amroth siempre se ha mantenido al margen de cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. Si no han forjado relaciones con nadie, es porque ustedes no han querido. 

\- Tiene toda razón, fue un error de mis ancestros y es lo que hoy intento remediar; pues me interesa establecer un tratado no solo con los Enanos de Erebor, sino que también con el Reino del Bosque. – Y enfrentando al Rey, Imrahil exclamó – Esa es la retribución que yo y mi pueblo requerimos por nuestros servicios. Firme el tratado y cúmplalo con prontitud y tendrá mi palabra de que yo partiré del bosque negro en cuanto mis asuntos con Erebor hayan concluido, sin inmiscuirme más en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con lo que sea que usted haya tramado. 

Thranduil sonrió. Nada de lo que los reinos poderosos de la Tierra Media hicieran en nombre de la paz venía sin un precio, y Thranduil prefería esta clase de negociaciones a los meros actos caritativos y de buena fe como los que continuaba profesando Galadriel. 

\- Obtendrá de mi reino lo que demanda, y yo le doy mi palabra de que será un tratado que nos beneficiará a ambos. En cuanto a sus asuntos con Erebor, estoy seguro que el Rey Thorin estará agradecido por sus servicios prestados a la causa. 

\- Tengo fe en sus palabras. – Concluyó y con esto, más una fría y rígida reverencia, el príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth se retiró de la terraza hacia el interior del castillo.

Entonces Thranduil devolvió su mirada hacia el valle y reflexionó acerca de los numerosos cambios que vendrían sobre las tierras del Este ahora que Erebor tenía un nuevo rey, uno que sería especialmente excepcional, de eso no tenía duda. Estaba seguro que conseguiría el perdón de Thorin por el destino de Thrór, por lo que la posibilidad de la guerra parecía menos que improbable, y con eso lograría quitarse de encima a Galadriel y su bien conocida sed de justicia. 

En cuanto al afecto de Thorin, estaba dispuesto a hacer _cualquier cosa_ por recuperarlo, porque a pesar de tantas dificultades todas las piezas estaban encajando en su lugar y luego de haber llegado tan lejos dar la causa por perdida no era ni jamás sería una opción.


	24. El juicio del Rey

La túnica era del color del atardecer. Hermosas sedas teñidas con maestría mezclaban tonos dorados, violetas y rojos en total armonía, acompañados con hermosos tejidos con hilos de plata de formas silvestres, que insinuaban las largas y entramadas raíces de los árboles. La corona también de plata ceñía sus sienes y el cabello de oro caía gentilmente sobre sus hombros. El Rey se vio reflejado en el altísimo espejo de sus aposentos, y a pesar de que en otros tiempos se hubiera sentido orgulloso de su propio aspecto, en aquella ocasión no sintió más que pena y repulsión.

Su piel seguía tan tersa y radiante como lo hubiera sido antes, pero los ojos de hielo del Rey del Bosque Negro solo veían las marcas que la bestia de fuego había dejado plasmadas en su cuerpo. Sabía que su aspecto era solo un mero espejismo. El verdadero Rey era un elfo ya deformado por tantas batallas, con la piel del rostro besada por el fuego, corroída hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo podría Thorin, después de todo, amar algo como eso? Aún cuando podía esconderse detrás de ese velo de belleza, la soledad y la culpa continuaban cargándose a los demás pesares que afligían su corazón, y esos no había manera de sacárselos de encima.

Uno de sus sirvientes se acercó con la caja de aceites aromáticos, y conociendo los gustos del rey, optó por el frasco con fragancia a jazmín, deslizando las puntas de dos de sus dedos por el cuello y las muñecas de Thranduil, retirándose en cuanto hubo terminado.

Las lámparas que emitían luz plateada ya habían sido encendidas y Thranduil supo que había llegado la hora. La hora de terminar con todo el asunto de una vez por todas.

Fue así como comenzó su camino hacia la vista de los jueces que ya se habían proclamado en su contra, aún sin haber escuchado razones.

*  


Quince minutos habían pasado desde que todos estuvieran presentes en la Sala de Audiencias del castillo y el rey continuaba demorándose. Nadie decía nada y Thorin pudo sentir la rigidez en el ambiente. Estaba seguro que todos sabían que la descortesía era intencional, una manera de Thranduil para manifestar su autoridad sobre las tierras que pisaban, cosa que nadie ahí ponía en tela de juicio, por lo que no hubo otra alternativa más que continuar esperando.

La última visita de Thranduil al lecho donde Thorin se recuperaba había sido hace tres días y no se volvieron a ver desde entonces, especialmente por la renuencia del Rey Enano. Ahora estar sentado en aquella sala de audiencias que ya había visitado antes le hacía sentir incómodo, preocupado por lo que Thranduil fuera a decir, por la manera en la que escogiera defenderse; pero más importante, por cuál sería su propia postura ante lo acontecido. Había pensado mucho al respecto y muchas preguntas surgieron en el proceso acerca de momentos pasados que pudieron haber estado conectados a lo que Thranduil planeaba hacer, pero que lógicamente, por su ignorancia, Thorin no supo reconocer.

La herida continuaba curándose, y aunque ya podía levantarse sin ayuda, aún tendrían que pasar un par de semanas más antes de que pudiera embargarse en el viaje de regreso a Erebor, que era lo que más deseaba en aquellas circunstancias; salir de una vez por todas de ahí, donde siempre se sentía acorralado, rodeado de quienes parecían estar más enterados que él de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Miró los rostros de sus acompañantes, todos ellos sabios, orgullosos, con ojos llenos de grandes experiencias que habían visto pasar muchos inviernos. Inevitablemente, eso le hacía sentir la certeza de que no estaba preparado para dirigir un reino, se sentía demasiado joven, inexperto… un blanco fácil.

Había llegado al punto de sentir rencor por Thranduil, entre otras cosas, por haber acelerado el curso de las cosas cuando Thorin aún no estaba listo para semejantes responsabilidades… odiaba no haber estado ahí para proteger a su abuelo, para asistir a su padre en peligro de muerte… no sabía si su presencia más oportuna hubiera cambiado algo, pero al menos, aliviaría un poco más las penas de su corazón si al menos hubiera estado ahí, luchando junto a su pueblo.

En aquel momento, reunido con los ilustres soberanos, recordó las palabras que su abuelo solía decirle sobre el Consejo Real de Erebor, cuando se refería a ellos como un montón de oportunistas sedientos de poder.

"Cuando vistas la Corona, Thorin, - le aconsejaba – no ganarás más que enemigos, aún cuando todo lo que veas sean sonrisas y caras dóciles, incluso entre las paredes de tu propio castillo. Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso hasta de tu propia familia, pues nunca sabes de donde vendrán las traiciones, y cuando sucedan más te vale que no te cojan con la guardia baja. Si quieres aliados, no hay otra manera más segura de ganarlos que con generosos favores a cambio de esa "amistad" que deberás mantener y vigilar durante todo tu reinado. Asegúrate que cuando tu momento llegue, el trono no te resulte demasiado cómodo."

En esa oportunidad, poco había entendido lo que significaba, pero ahora lo sabía. Se sentía rodeado de enemigos, ahí en Mirkwood, en Erebor, donde no sabía de qué forma sería recibido, especialmente por el Consejo Real del Rey; si le aconsejarían con propiedad o serían un obstáculo para su reinado… Si su familia buscaría arrebatarle su derecho a la corona por ser demasiado joven, considerando que los hermanos de su abuelo y los de su padre estaban en la línea de sucesión después de él en caso de que no fuera capaz de tomar responsabilidad por razones de ineptitud… o muerte.

Pero La Montaña era suya, aún cuando sintiera tantas inseguridades, no permitiría que nadie más que él se sentara en el trono de Erebor, de eso sí tenía certeza absoluta.

Entonces, luego de veinte minutos después de la hora acordada y sacando a Thorin de sus pensamientos, las puertas principales se abrieron y Thranduil entró de inmediato, con paso decidido, orgulloso y por supuesto desafiante.

El corazón del Enano se inmutó al verle envuelto en una aura de belleza y majestuosidad muy propia de Rey de Mirkwood. Todos se levantaron para ofrecer una reverencia, más Thranduil no la correspondió, sino que se apresuró a su lugar en la mesa y exclamó con la voz congelada – Acabemos con esto de una vez. Escucharé de lo que se me acusa y lo resolveremos, estoy seguro, de la manera más conveniente para todos.

Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn de Lothlórien, el Príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth y el magro gris Mithrandir guardaron silencio unos momentos ante la rudeza y falta de cortesía del Rey; sin embargo, luego la Dama Blanca fue la primera en tomar palabra, como Thranduil así esperaba.

\- Estoy segura que todos los aquí reunidos estamos al tanto de vuestros actos, Alteza, más por razones de formalidad, me tomaré el tiempo de volver a mencionarlos, con la esperanza de que estéis en la disposición de aclarar estos hechos que son razón de sospecha ante una posible traición y pretensiones bélicas contra el reino de Erebor. – dijo con la voz sosegada y cortés, como si la actitud de Thranduil no significara una ofensa para ella.

\- Rey Thorin, - continuó entonces ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Thranduil. - ¿estáis al tanto del Concilio que organizó el Rey Thranduil en las tierras de Imladris poco antes del arribo de Smaug a Erebor?

Aquello resultó ser una sorpresa.

\- No. – exclamó, llevando sus ojos hasta Thranduil, que lo observaba fijamente, sin reparos. – No lo sabía.

\- Si puedo tomar la palabra en este instante… - interrumpió Lord Celeborn – porque yo estuve presente en ese Concilio, estoy dispuesto a ofrecer con detallada precisión lo que ahí fue dicho. – Galadriel entonces asintió y Celeborn volvió a hablar. – Cinco altos Señores fueron convocados en aquella oportunidad: Théoden hijo de Thengel y Rey de Rohan, Denethor hijo de Ecthelion II y Senescal de Gondor, Imrahil hijo de Adrahil y Príncipe de Dol Amroth, Elrond hijo de Eärendil y Señor de Imladris, y mi persona. Nos reunimos a razón de una preocupación que compartíamos en común: el despertar de Smaug. Lord Elrond y el Rey Thranduil transmitieron la noticia de que el dragón se había levantado de su nicho y que por su trayectoria, las probabilidades de que se dirigiera al Este eran altas. Su destino final fue fácilmente deducido. Para todos nosotros resultó ser un alivio, como entenderéis, pues nuestras tierras estarían fuera del alcance de la furia de Smaug… sin embargo, el Rey Thranduil sacó en cuestión la posibilidad de que todos los ahí reunidos asistiéramos a Erebor en la lucha contra el dragón. Nadie tenía razones suficientes para exponer a su gente en una guerra perdida y el Rey Thranduil explicaba motivos superfluos que no resultaron suficientes para convencer a los gobernantes del Oeste, si el príncipe Imrahil perdona mis palabras. – exclamó, y el soberano de Dol Amroth respondió con una leve reverencia. – Dado que la negociación parecía no tener un final favorable a sus propósitos, el Rey Thranduil, y cito, exclamó finalmente: "No pretendo convenceros con mentiras, mis Señores, la razón por la que he convocado este concilio es simple… Si el Rey Thrór no puede defender su fortuna, entonces lo haremos nosotros. Es esa la recompensa por poner en riesgo su vida… adueñarse de todo el oro que haya en Erebor".

Thorin volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Thranduil más que furiosos incrédulos por lo que había escuchado, pero este permanecía inexpresivo, como si eso no significara nada para él.

\- Y sus últimas palabras fueron: "Y mis Señores dirán, ¿Por qué no esperar a que Smaug caiga dormido?... porque en medio del caos, podemos asegurar de que el rey Thrór y todos los descendientes del linaje de Durin que representen una amenaza posterior a nuestros propósitos, caigan bajo las garras de la bestia. O eso sea lo que parezca."

Fue en ese momento que Thorin tuvo la certeza de que si Smaug no hubiera matado a su padre, Thranduil se hubiera encargado personalmente de ello. Entonces el Enano enterró su rostro entre sus manos mientras su cabeza insistía en mostrarle recuerdos bellos del pasado que habían compartido corrompidos ahora por esas palabras traicioneras y desalmadas.

\- ¿Negáis lo que Lord Celeborn ha referido? – preguntó Mithrandir.

\- No. – respondió Thranduil en actitud serena – No lo niego. Sucedió tal y como Lord Celeborn ha dicho.

\- ¿Negáis haber conspirado contra la vida de la dinastía de Durin con el fin de obtener beneficios de la desgracia que aconteció sobre el reino de Erebor? – exclamó el mago.

"Por favor no continúes…" rogó Thorin para sus adentros, furioso, dolido. "No hables más si no es para defenderte. No hables más si lo que pretendes es que te odie."

Entonces, palabras que habían sido dichas y que ahora se habían convertido en recuerdos salieron a la superficie de su mente para torturarlo:

 _Thranduil… te ruego desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… no me traiciones, puesto que no podría soportarlo._ Había dicho Thorin en aquel encuentro de ensueño en los Jardines Reales bajo la sombra de Celebion, el bello vestigio de las tierras más allá del mar.

 _No lo haré. Nunca. Estelio enni, meleth nín._ \- había sido su respuesta.

Y sus palabras se sintieron tan honestas, tan llenas de amor auténtico, que la idea de haber sido manipulado de esa forma tan cruel por el que amó incondicionalmente le atormentó el corazón y le retorció la garganta. No pudo volver a verle de nuevo, y aunque quiso mantener la compostura, sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en su asiento, incapaz de soportar tanto dolor y pesar.

\- No, tampoco lo niego. – le escuchó decir, y su voz cayó sobre él enterrándose en su conciencia como el acero en la carne. – El plan era asesinar a Thrór y Thráin, y hacer pasar el incidente como una desventura causada por la furia de Smaug.

\- Cómo te atreviste… - murmuró Thorin – Cómo te atreviste a burlarte de mí tan… - su voz se apagó, incapaz de terminar la frase. Quería estar furioso, quería gritarle, hacerle pagar por su traición, pero lo que realmente sentía era una inconmensurable tristeza. En el fondo, había esperado que Thranduil ofreciera otra explicación a sus actos… ciertamente, con una mentira hubiera bastado. Pero ahí estaba, confesándolo todo, confesando que sí había cometido traición contra quien no hacía tanto había jurado amor y lealtad absoluta.

\- Pero escuchadme. – continuó Thranduil, incorporándose de su asiento y enfrentándolos a todos. – Es cierto también que lo hice por beneficio propio, más nada de eso tiene que ver con oro. ¿O me habéis visto obtener riqueza alguna que no me pertenece? La guerra contra Smaug ha terminado y de ello no he sufrido más que pérdidas. Tampoco he pedido recompensas y es algo que no pretendo.

\- No habéis obtenido nada de lo que pretendías porque vuestros planes fueron frustrados. – inquirió Galadriel sin rodeos.

\- Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que más deseáis escuchar, mi Señora – contestó Thranduil con desdén – pero estáis equivocada.

Entonces Thranduil miró a Legolas, quien permanecía de pie junto a la puerta haciendo guardia con otros soldados. Su rostro tan expresivo estaba lleno de incredulidad, sorpresa, negación. Él, que conocía tan bien a su padre, no podía creer semejantes acusaciones, y tampoco podía creer que estuvieran siendo confirmadas. Lo que Legolas vio en el rostro del Rey fue una mueca de disculpa y sus ojos opacados por la nostalgia.

\- He venido a confesar mi crimen. – exclamó entonces volviendo su mirada hacia sus oyentes - Pero no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes dictamine veredicto en mi contra, pues el único que tiene derecho a hacerlo así es Thorin de Erebor, y nadie más.

Todos callaron y el rey se tomó los momentos de silencio para llevar sus ojos hacia Thorin, y lo que su mirada celeste descubrió le laceró el corazón. Aquel Enano tan lleno de dolor se negaba a levantar sus ojos, y para Thranduil fue como continuar hurgando en la herida, porque sabía que él era el único causante de tanto sufrimiento. Entonces, sin nada más que perder, el Rey declaró.

\- Hice lo que hice arrastrado por la única razón que obligaría a un hombre a cometer los actos más viles y deshonrosos aún en la plenitud de sus sentidos y consciencia. – dijo, y su voz fue melancólica, como si proviniera de una criatura desconocida de tierras lejanas que en medio de la soledad absoluta le contaba sus lamentos al viento, los que la compasión de Manwë se encargaba de arrastrar a los oídos de cualquiera que deseara escuchar. - Fui egoísta, - continuó - mentí, obré sabiendo que mis actos podrían acarrear duras consecuencias, que vidas se perderían en el proceso… y no lo hice por los Enanos de Erebor, ni por mantener la paz y la prosperidad de los reinos del Este, sino por satisfacer mis propias ambiciones. Pero no sobre oro, ni poder, ni conquista.

Fue entonces cuando Thorin levantó la vista y Thranduil clavó sus ojos en ella.

\- Quise matar al rey y su heredero más próximo para que Thorin pudiera obtener la corona y gobernar Erebor... Así nadie se interpondría más.

La respiración del Enano se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció. "No digas una palabra más" pensó asustado, pero no logró que sonido alguno saliera de sus labios. Sus oyentes estaban como congelados, sentados sobre sus respectivos asientos con la vista sobre el alto soberano que pronunciaba palabras que sin lugar a dudas revelaban demasiado y estaban dando un giro total al asunto; pero nadie se atrevía a sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin antes escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir aún cuando resultara fácil de dilucidar, pues la inverosimilitud del asunto les obligaba a permanecer expectantes. Entonces el semblante del Rey cambió. Los enfrentó a todos, pero eventualmente sus ojos se posaron en Galadriel con actitud desafiante, no como la que hubiera mostrado anteriormente, sino una que haría que hombres de corazones más frágiles temblaran y huyeran atemorizados ante el poder de sus ojos antiguos que parecían capaces de transmitir encantamientos horribles y mortales a quien tuviera la desventura de mirarlos.

\- Mi corazón le pertenece a Thorin. – confesó entonces, con la voz decidida, retando a cualquiera a que cuestionara sus palabras. – Y si busqué obtener un beneficio de todo lo que hice, eso sería solo su persona, y nada más. Le encarcelé antes de marchar a la guerra para mantenerle a salvo, y para que en caso de que todo saliera mal y Erebor me acusara de traición, Thorin fuera una víctima más, aún cuando estaba de nuestro lado luego del destierro.

\- Detente. Detente ahora. – gruñó Thorin apretando los dientes mientras se incorporaba. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él y un silencio pesado inundó la estancia. Su vista entonces se cruzó con la de Imrahil, y en los ojos del Príncipe, Thorin vio desaprobación, una mirada que condenaba las palabras de Thranduil y lo condenaba a él por sus actos.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Sin decir más, Thorin caminó a paso acelerado hacia la salida, y nadie de los que ahí aguardaban se atrevió en detenerlo.

\- ¡Thorin! – Gritó Thranduil desesperado a espaldas del Enano que se alejaba; no obstante, antes de ir tras de él, el Rey se volvió a los soberanos y exclamó con rabia:

\- Ustedes no tienen más nada que ver en esto. Ya no. ¡Fuera de mi castillo! ¡AHORA!.

Entonces salió de la Sala de Audiencias siguiendo los pasos del Enano hacia las profundidades del castillo.

\- Me temo que el Rey tiene razón, mi Señora, mis Señores. – exclamó Mithrandir – el asunto se ha salido de nuestras manos y ahora solo le concierne a los dos.

\- Esto está condenado a terminar en desgracia. – contestó Imrahil con repulsión – En nuestra posición y por responsabilidades de nacimiento, no estamos destinados a unir nuestras vidas a otros por amor, sino por deber.

\- Dudo que el Rey Thranduil sea tan iluso como para creer que ahora que Thorin de Erebor es Rey sus problemas se acabaron. Al contrario, no han hecho más que empezar. – sentenció Galadriel levantándose de su asiento. – Pero Mithrandir tiene razón, ya no hay más que hacer aquí. Y cuando Erebor se levante en contra de este lazo, Thranduil no tendrá aliados en quienes apoyarse; al menos no de parte de Lothlórien, pues no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar sangre élfica a razón de un acontecimiento que pudo haberse evitado.

\- Y esta será la última vez que los reinos del Este tengan más noticias de Dol Amroth, pues en nombre de mis antepasados no deseo tener nada que ver con deshonras de esta calaña. – respondió desdeñoso.

Ante la esperada reacción de Imrahil, Mithrandir no dijo nada más, pero pensó en lo difícil que sería para ambos soberanos enfrentarse a la resistencia de los Señores Enanos cuando estos se enteraran de que el Rey del asentamiento más poderoso de su raza en la Tierra Media estaba envuelto en una relación tan profunda y significativa con un Elfo, especialmente con uno como Thranduil, quien como era sabido, no tenía amigos por ningún lado. El momento en que el Rey de Mirkwood realmente necesitaría de manos aliadas había llegado, pensó el mago gris, pero de nuevo no había hecho más que perderlas y nadie tenía culpa de eso más que él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir pena por el destino del joven Enano que, como bien había dicho Imrahil, llevaba las de terminar en desgracia.

Así fue como aquella misma tarde, las comitivas de los tres soberanos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a los campamentos en medio del bosque donde sus ejércitos aguardaban y se recuperaban, para así poder retornar al fin a sus respectivas tierras luego de tan larga y quejumbrosa estadía en el Este.


	25. El viaje del elfo y el enano

El viento sopló en dirección contraria, acariciando su cabello y haciéndole sentir las gotas de sudor un poco más frías sobre su rostro. El estrecho camino de piedra estaba delineado por un sinfín de bellas y finas flores silvestres de distintos colores y aromas, custodiadas además por un extenso bosque de antiquísimos cedros que parecían cepillar el cielo con sus hojas amarillentas y rojizas como fuego de dragón. Pero Thorin realmente no le prestó mucha atención al bello paisaje privado que se extendía a su alrededor, donde había llegado por casualidad al no conocer del todo los corredores del castillo y dejándose llevar sobre ellos ante la necesidad de alejarse todo lo posible de la condenada sala. Sorpresivamente, en aquel lugar encontró paz. No había nadie, y le agradeció a los Dioses porque los Elfos que se encontró en el camino no le hubieran detenido en su huida. El bosque de cedros de fuego estaba habitado tan solo por bestias inofensivas, y la quietud comenzó a invadir poco a poco la consciencia alterada del Enano. Notó que su pecho dolía. Thorin metió la mano bajo su camisa y palpó las vendas con cautela, aliviado en seguida porque no estuvieran húmedas; lo menos que necesitaba era otro desangrado.

Rompió con el cerco de flores multicolores para internarse entre los árboles de fuego, apoyándose de espaldas luego en uno que escogió al azar, sintiéndose sin más fuerzas para continuar a causa del dolor en la herida que se intensificaba a cada paso que daba. Miró el suelo plagado de parches amarillos y marrones, y se preguntó, aún a estas alturas, por qué las cosas se tornaron tan complicadas. Siendo justos, claro que no podía culpar de todo a Thranduil. Ahora entendía sus actos, sabía que más que hacer daño, había hecho mucho por Erebor cuando el pueblo estuvo inmerso en una de sus mayores crisis de la historia, pero no por eso compartía su forma de proceder.

Pensó en lo irracional que fue haberse envuelto en semejante relación que ya desde el principio parecía tener todo en contra. Se había comportado no como un príncipe que conoce de corazón sus responsabilidades, sino como un joven demasiado soñador e insensato. Y es que aún ahora su consciencia y corazón estaban divididos; por una parte estaba seguro que sus sentimientos serían un grave problema para su reinado, una debilidad que los posibles usurpadores podrían aprovechar para arrebatarle su derecho a la corona. Esos usurpadores que eran nada menos que sus propios parientes. Para todos ellos Thorin era solo un príncipe mimado, inexperto, hambriento de gloria; y estaba seguro que utilizarían lo que fuera en su contra para demostrar que no estaba listo para el trono. Pero tampoco podía arrancarse de la noche a la mañana eso que se había cosechado en su corazón y había echado poderosas raíces dispuestas a ser parte de él sin importar las consecuencias; y esa certeza lo asustaba, porque de nuevo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejar la situación.

De repente escuchó el leve sonido de las hojas quebrándose sobre unos pasos y el dolor en su pecho se intensificó.

\- Sé que estás ahí. – dijo el Enano, obligando a Thranduil a avanzar para enfrentarlo. El Elfo caminó con cautela temeroso del rechazo, pero Thorin se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Perdóname. – fue lo primero que dijo sin darle tiempo a Thorin de decir algo. – Solo quiero que me escuches por última vez… - exclamó con el dolor en sus ojos que eran como lagunas cristalinas en medio de un bosque oscuro y solitario.

\- ¿No crees que ya he escuchado suficiente? – inquirió Thorin – Estoy cansado de escuchar más razones. Ya está hecho y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar la situación, ¿no crees? – la voz hosca salió de su garganta sin que él realmente lo pretendiera. Le dolió ver como las palabras cayeron pesadas sobre Thranduil, quien no tuvo anda que decir durante unos segundos.

\- Tienes razón. – reparó entonces - ¿pero qué he de hacer ahora? Jamás en mis largos años en esta tierra sentí tanto terror como el que siento en este momento, cuando me enfrento a tus ojos y no encuentro rastros de lo que una vez me dejó cautivado. ¿Es que me pides que nos separemos, luego de tantas penas?

Thorin bajó los ojos. – No lo sé. – murmuró. – Hay tantas cosas que necesito meditar… primero debo regresar a Erebor.

\- Si regresas a Erebor en esta incertidumbre tengo la certeza de que no nos volveremos a ver. Al menos no fuera de formalidades. Thorin… - le llamó para que el Enano levantara la vista. – No me hagas esto… Aún cuando cometí tantos errores, todo lo hice por ti. Porque te amo… - rogó, desesperado porque sentía como el amor de su vida se alejaba cada vez más de él aún cuando estaban a unos pasos de distancia.

¿Cómo te atreves? – respondió Thorin apretando los dientes - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando fuiste tú el que hiciste lo que te dio la gana conmigo?! ¡DEJA DE MANIPULARME! – explotó, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo, solo con el propósito de alejarse de él, pero Thranduil le alcanzó del brazo y aunque Thorin se soltó con brusquedad, no avanzó más. - ¿Crees que esto te duele más a ti que a mí? – inquirió sintiendo como su garganta se oprimía – Las cosas no son tan fáciles ahora, Thranduil. No soy como tú. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Es que tu arrogancia nubló tu sabiduría y sentido común? Me has hecho rey, y como soberano absoluto del principal asentamiento de mi Raza en la Tierra Media que ahora soy debo cuidar con recelo mi trono, pues a diferencia de las soberanías élficas, mi gente no acepta gobernantes que no estén a la altura del reino. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se corriera la voz sobre lo nuestro? ¡Me quitarían el trono de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Ningún rey posee el favor de Dioses en las tierras de los Enanos. Así que bajo estas circunstancias, no he ganado más libertad que antes, sino todo por el contrario. Me he encarcelado yo mismo en la pesada corona dorada de mi dinastía pues he de atender los deberes que me fueron concebidos en el nacimiento.

Thranduil lo miraba directamente, sobrecogido. Y las siguientes palabras del Rey Enano fueron como cuchillos atravesando su carne, fríos y definitivos.

\- - Seré honesto de una vez por todas. – continuó con la voz cargada de angustia - No puedo estar contigo, ya no más. No porque ya no te ame, sino porque no debo. Y si tú me amas, no pretenderás hacerme escoger entre tú y mi reino.

Thranduil tragó saliva y susurró – No haría tal cosa, amor mío… pues tú ya hiciste tu elección.

\- Lo lamento. Perdóname. – exclamó Thorin luego de una larga y tormentosa pausa, a media voz. Entonces se acercó más al elfo y ante la sorpresa de este, Thorin le tomó de las manos. – No he dejado de amarte... –confesó, y Thranduil se hundió en su profunda mirada azul como la piedra con estrellas brillantes que alguna vez hubiera sellado sus corazones en uno solo. - La perspectiva me hace tanto daño como a ti, pero sé que comprendes que no puede ser de otra manera.

Thranduil guardó silencio unos momentos y apretó sus delgados dedos alrededor de la mano que los sostenía. – Pero eres rey… - insistió en desesperación – y yo lo soy también. Quien ose interponerse en nuestro camino será aplastado sin clemencia. Las leyes de tu pueblo pueden cambiar si así lo deseas. Tú tienes el poder… y tendrás el mío a tu disposición como si fuera tuyo.

\- ¿Crees que yo tengo poder? – dijo Thorin soltando un bufido que pareció una carcajada angustiada. – Ahora solo sostengo la corona sobre mi cabeza, pero el respeto de mi familia y la corte he de ganarlo por mi cuenta. Es lo único que no se me concede solo por la sangre que corre por mis venas. Tengo una familia extensa, y te aseguro que hay muchos en fila que están en pleno derecho de reclamar el trono de Erebor después de mí. ¿Y a quién quiero engañar? También hay muchos totalmente capaces de manejarlo mejor que yo ahora mismo, y ellos lo saben. No hay salida. – reconoció llevando entonces las manos pálidas hasta su pecho. – No puedo deshonrar a mi Casa, no puedo quedar en la historia como el que traicionó a su gente por cuestiones del corazón. No puedo.

Thranduil lo miró y se sintió como inmerso en una horrible pesadilla. Jamás pensó que las cosas resultaran de esa manera. Quizás Thorin tenía razón, quizás fue cegado por la grandeza de sus propósitos que no consideró más nada que tuviera que ver con las posibilidades. Thranduil sabía que si él decidía unir su vida a un individuo de otra raza su gente aceptaría con obediencia ese camino, siempre y cuando hubiera dejado un heredero de sangre real, nadie tendría voz ni rebelión que levantar contra tal unión. Pero no se detuvo a pensar que la situación de Thorin tal vez no fuera la mejor cuando el deber del trono cayera sobre sus hombros.

\- A pesar de todo lo que he dicho antes, - continuó Thorin, esta vez acercándose más al elfo y obligándole a arquear la espalda para apoyar su rostro en su hombro – te libero de toda culpa por la muerte de mi abuelo y mi padre. No sé si algo hubiera cambiado con el destino de Thráin si yo hubiera estado ahí, pero ya es demasiado tarde para continuar lamentándome. Tú hiciste el trabajo sucio con Thrór, y aunque no murió directamente por tus manos, fuiste tú quien lo condujo hasta ahí. Ambos hemos de reconocerlo, pues es así como seguiremos adelante. Aún así, te perdono por todo lo que obraste a mis espaldas, por las mentiras y las palabras no dichas. Te perdono.

Las rodillas de Thranduil se doblaron para caer pesadas sobre el mar de fuego que las hojas de los cedros habían creado en el suelo del jardín. Entonces las cicatrices surcaron su rostro cuando el elfo abrazó al enano por la cintura sin contener más las lágrimas. Profundos lamentos salían de su garganta como quien estuviera llorando el cuerpo sin vida de un amado. Thorin enterró su rostro en el cabello dorado, aspirando profundamente su aroma y permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran también por sus mejillas mientras sus dedos tocaban con delicadeza las hendiduras que el fuego había dejado impregnadas en la piel del rey y que sentirlas lo cegaban de dolor y culpa.

\- Podría abandonar la corona por ti… - murmuró Thranduil con la cara pegada al abdomen del Enano. – Dejaré Mirkwood y cederé a Legolas mi derecho al trono, si con eso pudiera tenerte a mi lado hasta el fin de tus días.

Pero Thorin no contestó y esa fue suficiente respuesta para el elfo. Aunque aquella decisión fuera la razón de la pena más grande que había sentido en su vida, Thranduil comprendió el valor del sacrificio para Thorin y no estaba en él obligar a que la situación cambiara a su favor si con eso conseguiría causarle aún más daño.

Entonces, permanecieron así por un largo rato. El sol siguió con su viaje al ocaso y el ambiente se tiñó de violeta cuando el hermoso rey del Bosque Negro volvió a dejar escuchar su melancólica voz.

\- Aunque no pueda tenerte conmigo… - dijo invitando a Thorin a sentarse sobre las hojas – juro ante la mirada de Valar y por la vida que me queda que jamás nunca volveré a fallarte como lo hice antes. En mí encontrarás el aliado que necesites en tiempos de dificultad y también en tiempos de paz. Mirkwood no se aislará más en el bosque como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, sino que será cercano a Erebor y enlazará verdaderos vínculos con los Enanos hasta el fin de nuestros días. Estaré aquí siempre, meleth nín, para servirte a ti y tu corazón, si es que algún día mi más grande sueño se hace realidad, pues aún en la devastación no he de perder la esperanza, que es lo único que me mantendrá vivo de ahora en adelante.

Thorin se encontró sin palabras suficientes para corresponder, por lo que infinitamente conmovido llevó sus labios hasta los del rey Sindar para sumirlos en una danza distinta, una llena de sentimientos entremezclados. Lo más difícil era soportar la tortura de la perspectiva de saber que aquella iba ser la última vez en mucho tiempo que mantuvieran un contacto tan cercano, al menos mientras las cosas en Erebor retomaban su camino, que Thorin supuso le llevaría años conseguirlo.

Thranduil se inclinó sobre Thorin para hacer que se acostara sobre su espalda. – Te lo dije antes y lo repetiré de nuevo tantas veces como tú lo necesites, aún en la distancia… - murmuró mientras lentamente despojaba al Enano de la túnica negra de luto. – Te amaré por siempre, Thorin. Aún cuando tu adorada presencia abandone este mundo, yo continuaré siendo fiel a mis sentimientos por ti. Recuerda, meleth nín… Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea en tu nombre, enfrentarme a quien sea, renunciar a la corona de mi reino e ir a donde el destino nos depare, donde podamos vivir en paz… estoy dispuesto a eso y mucho más, por ti. Pero no tengas miedo, amor mío, - dijo dando besos tan suaves como caricias en el cuello del Enano – que no voy a interponerme más en tus responsabilidades con Erebor. No habrá más juegos sucios de mi parte. Esperaré, aún cuando esa espera sea en vano, y no permitiré que la desesperación de mi corazón signifique un obstáculo en tu vida, que es tan corta en comparación con la que he de soportar yo. – continuó, bajando sus labios por el pecho de su amante. Y levantando sus ojos que danzaban entre el violeta, la plata y el dorado como por arte de magia, Thranduil cambió su expresión a una sonrisa de complicidad. – Nadie más que tú merece el trono de los Enanos, Thorin, nadie más. Y si algún usurpador osa levantar la espada en tu contra, mi furia caerá sobre él y sus seguidores con tanta fuerza que nadie más volverá siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de traicionarte.

Thorin no respondió pero le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sintió que las palabras ya no eran necesarias, pues el destino estaba sellado. Entonces el enano le ayudó a desnudarse de la túnica que imitaba el atardecer, color que se había quedado impregnado en sus hipnóticos ojos antiguos. Se tocaron los cuerpos entre caricias y besos, rodeados de los cedros que ya se habían teñido de negro agitando sus hojas al compás del viento y erizando las pieles de los reyes a sus pies. El elfo irguió la espalda y permitió que las sensaciones se apoderaran de su cuerpo cuando Thorin lo penetró; sus dedos se prensaron en los hombros del enano, entre sudor movimientos rítmicos y respiraciones agitadas. Thorin miró sin aliento al hermoso elfo que se movía sobre su entrepierna y se llevó las manos que se apoyaban en su pecho hasta su rostro, aspirando su olor, besando las palmas, permitiendo que los dígitos delinearan su perfil, tocaran sus párpados, se entremezclaran con su barba azabache.

\- Te amo. – murmuró Thorin llevando el torso de la mano de Thranduil sobre su mejilla – Y no tengo miedo de jurar ante tu bien amada presencia y bajo la mirada de Valar que lo haré toda mi vida.

Thranduil le dedicó una mirada conmovida antes de besarlo de nuevo, y sin romper el contacto de los labios el elfo se concentró en satisfacer las demandas del cuerpo acelerando más el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que el orgasmo bajó por su espina dorsal y explotó en su vientre, llegando a cada centímetro de su cuerpo como un fuerte torrente de agua que se mezcló con el placer que Thorin experimentaba bajo él.

Sin más fuerzas siquiera para mantenerse erguido, el elfo se dejó caer sobre el enano y este lo sostuvo cerca, entre sus brazos. - Estelion allen meleth e-guilen… - susurró Thranduil al oído de Thorin mientras la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía; y fue lo último que el jardín de fuego escuchó esa noche… la última en la que ambos reyes yacieron juntos como amantes sobre el suelo de la Tierra Media.

*  
*  
*

EPÍLOGO (I) 

Mucho se habla en los anales de la historia sobre los años posteriores a la guerra contra Smaug, los tiempos en los que el rey Thorin llevó la corona de Erebor, que no sin esfuerzo y dedicación se convirtió en el reino más próspero jamás asentado en Arda, recordado con respeto tanto por Enanos, Hombres y Elfos a razón del esplendor que alcanzó su pueblo y la abundante riqueza que yació en sus palacios. El reinado de Thorin fue el más largo jamás registrado en la historia de los Enanos, pues duró 197 años llenos de duras adversidades y gloriosos triunfos conducidos con sabiduría sobre los hombros de quien llegó a ser reconocido como el rey Escudo de Roble, amado por su pueblo y temido por sus enemigos, y del que los bardos aún hoy cantan infinidades de historias sobre admirables hazañas que encienden el valor de los que las escuchan.

Los registros hablan poco de los aspectos personales del rey Escudo de Roble, más se sabe que nunca tuvo descendencia ni contrajo matrimonio, sin importar las alianzas y amistades que se perdieran en el proceso. Para los historiadores, la razón se desconoce.

La historia también menciona que fue bajo el gobierno de Thorin Escudo de Roble que la relación entre Elfos y Enanos se estrechó y fortaleció como jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, especialmente con el reino del Bosque Negro, que también tuvo como asentamiento el Este de la Tierra Media antes de alzarse a la mar al término de la Guerra del Anillo. La alianza de la que ambos reinos consiguieron grandes beneficios logró borrar cualquier huella bélica remanente del pasado.

El rey Thorin renunció por decisión propia a su derecho al trono en el año 36 de la Cuarta Era, cediéndolo a su sobrino Fili hijo de Dís, quien continuó gobernando Erebor bajo las ideologías de Escudo de Roble y que luego transmitió a su descendencia.

Mucho se habla en bocas comunes sobre su destino luego de renunciar al trono, pero esas no son sino fábulas fantásticas que los caballeros cuentan a sus hijos para sembrar valentía y orgullo en sus corazones. Lo que realmente pasó con Escudo de Roble en sus últimos años no fue registrado en el cómputo histórico de Erebor ni en ningún otro sobre la Tierra Media.

*  
*  
*

EPÍLOGO (II) 

Sintió la briza nocturna yendo en dirección contraria a su caminata. Había un cielo completamente despejado, con luna llena. El resplandor plateado bañaba el bosque con suficiente luz que era capaz de distinguir las formas oscuras de los árboles y vegetación a simple vista, aunque no necesitaba la luz para poder guiarse por ese bosque que ya conocía como la palma de su mano.

A esa distancia aún podía escuchar el suave relinchar del caballo que se alimentaba a unos metros detrás de él, acompañándole en su espera.

Las horas pasaron, pero él continuó en su sosegado vagabundeo, envuelto en una túnica de plata que brillaba como una joya al resplandor lunar. Caminaba fuera de su tiempo, como si fuera un espejismo que el bosque creaba para los desventurados viajeros perdidos.

Avanzada la noche, tuvo la corazonada de que el momento había llegado. Se acercó hasta donde su caballo se mantenía y aguardó, mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Entonces lo vio.

Caminaba a paso lento, encorvado, con una cojera en la pierna izquierda y sosteniéndose sobre un burdo bastón de madera. Sus ropas eran simples y oscuras; su cabello caía en una lluvia de mechones de plata que en su pecho se confundían con una barba larga que llegaba hasta la cintura.

Thranduil aguardó hasta que Thorin llegó a su altura, y por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose a los ojos que la noche había teñido de negro.

\- Lamento la espera. – dijo Thorin con la voz temblorosa de un anciano, y aquellas simples palabras significaban muchísimo más de lo que aparentaban, pero Thranduil no necesitó explicaciones para comprender el mensaje detrás de ellas.

El elfo era el único remanente del reino de los bosques que una vez se asentó y creció próspero en aquella región del Este, pues su gente, ya menguada, había atravesado el mar más de medio siglo atrás en el 3021 de la Tercera Edad, rumbo a Aman, al finalizar La Guerra del Anillo. Aunque otros elfos se quedaron también en Arda para aquellos años, la mayoría había emigrado a las tierras del Oeste, donde la última estirpe se estableció en Ithilien bajo el reinado esplendoroso del rey Elessar y la reina Arwen Undómiel, donde Legolas vivió durante largo tiempo. El Este en cambio se había convertido en una región predominante de Enanos y Hombres; y aunque Thranduil sabía que era bienvenido en Erebor o en Gondor, había decidido vagar por sus propias tierras, los bosques que tan bien conocía y eran parte de su ser, mientras su espera continuaba.

Las estaciones pasaron y los tiempos cambiaron, largos, lentos y turbulentos, pero sobre el semblante del antiguo rey del Bosque Negro los años se quedaron congelados en el mismo aspecto de belleza vigorosa de siempre; más sin embargo, Thorin sabía que había muchas cosas que habían cambiado en Thranduil en cuestiones de espíritu. Sus ojos eran todavía más extraños, lejanos, llenos de infinita paz y sabiduría como jamás lo fueron antes. Eran los ojos de un anciano, aún envueltos en la belleza de la juventud. El rey arrogante y rebozante de soberbia había desaparecido tiempo atrás.

\- Así ha tenido que ser. – Contestó entonces Thranduil, con una sonrisa cálida y misteriosa, ofreciendo su marmórea mano a Thorin quien la tomó sin dudas.

Tantos años habían soportado amándose a la distancia, batallando contra aquellas frías noches pesadillezcas donde los corazones rogaban por acercamiento, cuando los cuerpos deseaban sentir pasión de la carne, cuando las palabras de amor reclamaban por dejarse escuchar en medio de los discursos y visitas oficiales, ahí mismo a la vista y oídos de quien pudiera escuchar… pero mantuvieron encarcelados esos y otros tantos anhelos en lo más profundo de sus seres por una promesa que no se volvió a mencionar nunca más, pero que en el fondo ambos sabían que no había sido olvidada, y que cuando el momento llegara los dos estarían en el lugar preciso.

Fueron innumerables las veces en las que Thorin se preguntaba si tanto dolor había valido la pena, cuando se encontraba sentado en el frío trono de Erebor con una corona que no se había vuelto más liviana con el pasar de los años sino al contrario; sin embargo, cuando veía todas las cosas bellas y buenas que había a su alrededor, esos logros alcanzados por y para el bienestar de tantas almas que dependían de su protección, se obligaba a creer que sí, que su sufrimiento personal había sido necesario.

Esa noche, casi 200 años después del último encuentro en el bosque de fuego, ninguno de los dos dijo más palabras, pues la conexión y el entendimiento mutuo era de tales magnitudes que ya no hacía falta explicarse más de lo que ya lo habían hecho durante tantos años. Fue entonces cuando Thranduil lo condujo con gracia hacia el caballo blanco como la seda que aguardaba a su lado para comenzar la larga marcha.

Y de esta manera terminó la historia de Thorin y Thranduil en la Tierra Media aquella noche de otoño cuando cabalgaron en dirección al mar, donde los esperaba la embarcación en que alcanzarían las tierras de Valinor en Aman, y donde finalmente podrían pasar el resto de la existencia como otrora lo hubieran soñado tanto y con tanto anhelo desde lo más profundo de sus corazones. Sería en las tierras imperecederas en que dejarían atrás la sangre real y las responsabilidades de nacimiento, junto al envejecimiento del cuerpo y los pesares del espíritu, para vivir como dos almas que el amor había fundido como una sola hacía tanto tiempo atrás, ahora bajo la mirada y protección de Eru, quien le cedió a Thorin un lugar digno entre los Primeros Hijos, en nombre del honor y la gloria que había derramado en Arda en sus años de servicio, así como por el inconmensurable valor de lo que su corazón cargaba y profesaba con tanto fervor por quien había desembarcado a su lado a orillas de la tierra bendita.

FIN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, fin. jajaja, ufff fue un largo camino, desde el 2013 si no me equivoco. Este espacio es para agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo y siguieron esta historia, espero de corazón que la hayan disfrutado, porque la verdad yo sí disfruté mucho escribiéndola :) Mis agradecimientos especiales para las personas que empezaron a leer desde que subí el primer capítulo y llegaron hasta aquí, a pesar de tanto hiatus jajaja (no por nada algo de 25 capítulos duró dos años XD), ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y por supuesto, para las que dejaron comentarios, que Eru Ilúvatar ilumine sus caminos y derrame incontables fortunas en sus vidas ;)
> 
> ¡Nos volveremos a leer pronto!
> 
> ¡Novaer! 
> 
> NOTA.
> 
> * Estelion allen meleth e-guilen: Confiaré en ti, amor de mi vida.


End file.
